Sparks Fly: The Rewrite
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: After returning from private school Haley James has a very big secret that she is hiding. She runs into Nathan Scott again and falls for his charm, he opens up to her and she is hooked. But when he finds out about her secret how will he react? The new and improved rewrite that is bound to keep you on the edge of your seat. Naley.
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the Sparks Fly rewrite. I have been working on this forever to get it perfect, and here is the deal: One chapter a day for 31 days to last the entire month of October. Sounds fun right? I think so.**

**Sparks Fly was one of my favorite stories to write. I enjoyed the journey and the course along with the story lines and character development. This all lead me to rewriting it, along with the fact that it had the most readers last I checked there were over 30000 page views which is amazing, seriously thank you guys so much. And after this...I'm going to have to leave this story behind and move on. This was one of my favorites and that is going to be a very hard thing to do.  
**

**The main plot line is the same but as you will see I added a lot, I twisted one storyline around and moved other things to different points. One of the biggest changes what Haley herself. I gave her more depth as a character. Their was something else going on in her relationship with Damien and that now explains so much more and allowed me to take her character one step further. Now this chapter isn't that much different but eventually it picks up! I really hope you guys like this and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

I walked into Tree Hill High on the first day of my senior year. I had attended Tree Hill public schools all my life until freshman year of high school when I transferred to Oak Lake Academy, a private school that was over a half hour away. It was advanced and I thought it would help me get into college, but this year I decided to transfer back to Tree Hill High. Everyone I knew went to Tree Hill High. My best friends, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton, were my support system and everything I ever knew which influenced me to return to T.H.H.

Jake is my twin brother and he is older than me by five minutes.

Brooke Davis is my best friend, she has been since the day my brother and I moved into our, at that time, new house when we were five, Brooke lived across the street and we soon became best friends. Brooke and Jake have been dating for three years. When her parents moved to L.A. last year they agreed to let her stay with us.

My mother often visited this cafe when Jake and I were growing up, Lucas Scott's mom Karen, owned it. Karen and my mom talked a lot, I met Lucas there and we have been best friends ever since. I also created a strong bond with Karen after spending so much time there; she was like my second mother. Lucas had been dating Peyton Sawyer for about a year now. She was always the girl next door to him, which caused us to get to know each other well since they were practically attached at the hip as kids.

We all had split up to go to our lockers after we walked into school. Principal Turner tried to make me attend a tour with the other new students of the school but Brooke quickly convinced him that she could handle it. She also told me they were boring as hell.

"Well well if it isn't little ole Haley James." Nathan Scott said as he approached my locker and leaned on the one next to me.

"Nathan Scott the one and only" I said with a smile. "I haven't seen you in forever, how have you been?" Nathan was Lucas' cousin.

"Pretty decent. What are you doing here?"

"I missed it, and this is the place I would rather be so I transferred back. This is where my friends are…it's home." I said throwing some copy books in my locker.

"Cool, we should hang sometime then."

"Sounds good, I have been helping Karen out and working at the cafe so you should stop by sometime."

He nodded. "How has your first day been so far?" He questioned before I heard Brooke yelling through the hallway.

"TG, what's your lunch?"

"Fifth" I said as walked to stand next to me.

"Meee tooo" She squealed.

"B, how much sugar have you had this morning?"'

"For your information, I haven't had any, just two mocha caramel lattes no foam!"

"Brooke! Do you know how unhealthy that is?"

"Haalesss don't get all fancy talk on me, I was so excited. I mean you're _here_"

_"I know"_ I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Does Brooke Davis have to slap a bitch?"

"Why is bitch being a Brooke?" Nathan stood there confused as I smirked at Brooke.

He asked "What does TG mean?"

"It's her nickname, Tutor Girl, she has two others, TM and TS for tutor slut."

"Brooke."

"Hey at one point it was your nickname."

"That doesn't sound like Haley to me." Nathan said defending me.

"You know..." She said drifting off tilting her head.

"Yeah I know" I eyed her to drop the subject. "So where are Luke and Jake?"

"Right here" A deep voice said from behind me. I turned around and quickly hit Jake with my notebook. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that! Jerk. Go be with your better half!"

"Hey I know you don't mean that Haley Bo..."

"Don't say it or I will hit you again Jacob!"

"She is just jealous that she is starting off the year solo while we have each other and Lucas has Peyton." Brooke said grabbing Jake's hand.

"Mhmm that's it Brooke" I said trying to avoid the silence by shutting my locker. "Especially after last year."

"It's okay Hales, I am too" Nathan said with a wink. Before anyone could say anything else the warning bell rang and we all headed off to our homerooms.

* * *

As my shift at the café drew to a close I threw the rag in my hand back into the sink before wiping my hands off. I only had a minute left in my shift. I lifted my apron over my head and hooked it on the rack. Walking out of the kitchen I heard the door chime and saw Nathan walking in. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I am a man of my word Haley James."

"Oh you are are you?"

"Absolutely."

"Well what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, I just stopped by to see you."

"That's nice of you but my shifts over in oh...ten seconds."

"Well I can walk you home if you want?" He asked optimistically.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"Okay. Give me one second." I walked back into the kitchen and as I clocked out I said "Karen I'm heading home."

"Have a good night honey."

"You too." I grabbed my purse from behind the counter and smiled up at Nathan. "Okay I'm ready to go."

He smiled back and motioned to open the door for me. "So how have you been?"

"I've been good. It's been crazy and hectic but that never stops."

"I know what you mean. Basketball workouts just started and I'm sick of them already."

"You mean your dad let you go all summer without working out?"

"No, but he still makes me do his workouts in addition to Whitey's.

"That's got to be brutal."

"Believe me it is. Which is why I am so glad it is senior year."

"Me too, we can finally get out of high school."

"So what was all that stuff you and Brooke were talking about earlier?"

"Oh nothing important, it's just inside stories."

"I get it, you two have been best friends for as long as I can remember."

"Ever since she knocked on my door to introduce herself and then insulted my outfit."

"She did that?"

"Yep, at the age of five she told me about color wheels and matching clothes with skin tones."

"She is crazy."

"I would never deny it. And I don't think she would either."

"You want to know a secret?"

"Risky business...go for it." I said biting my lip.

"I had a crush on you in the eighth grade, I was heartbroken when you left but when I saw you in the hallway today, my feelings resurfaced." I stopped walking and just stood there for a minute, I had had a crush on him when we were kids but I never expected him, the most popular kid at school, to have a crush on me, Little Ole Haley James

"Wh..what?" I stuttered out.

"I like you Haley, I really like you so will you go out with me?"

"I..I'm sorry Nathan I can't I'm not a normal girl."

"That's what I always liked about you, you weren't like all the other girls."

"I have a lot of baggage Nate, stuff you wouldn't understand, I'm sorry." By then we were at my house. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek before running inside.

I instinctively walked into my room. I stood over her as she smiled. "Hi baby girl, Mama's home."

"You're my favoritest person ever, do you know that?" I leaned over and picked up Sophia. "I missed you today Sophia, did you miss me" I walked with her into the kitchen and sat her in her high chair before making a bottle to give to her.

"Hi TM"

"Hey B" I handed Sophia the bottle as she gave me a toothless grin that I returned.

"Guess what."

"What?"

"Nathan asked me out today, he said he has had a crush on me since the eighth grade."

"No way! What did you say?" She asked enthralled sitting on the kitchen counter across from me.

"I said I couldn't, that I wasn't like like other girls, and had a lot of baggage then I ran into the house."

"No you didn't! Haley that was Nathan Scott. You used to _dream_ about marrying him."

"Shut up okay, I was a child" I said throwing the hand towel at her "I have a daughter to protect through this all Brooke, no one knows about her and I want to keep it that way, if I do this all of that is a shot to hell."

"You can't protect her forever eventually you have to live life."

"She is my baby and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"I get that, believe me Sophia is my number one concern every day and I love her almost as much as you do but you can't stay hidden in this little shell forever."

"I know..." I sighed.

"How is Sophie doing today?"

"Fine, she is really starting to teethe, and I think she missed me, I have been home with her for the past eight months besides the two days a week I work."

"Yeah but she probably had a lot of fun with grandma Lydia though." My mom would be watching her two days a week and the other three she would go to daycare.

"Thanks for watching her while I worked."

"No problem I love that little girl, it's the least I could do I mean you're letting me stay here for free."

"I love you, you know that?"

"I know, I love you too" She jumped down from the counter to hug me as Sophia burped.

"Well that's attractive" I joked.

"Little girl we need to teach you some manners" Brooke joked.

Only my parents, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Karen, and Keith knew about my eight month old daughter. I had gotten pregnant at my old school and I was sick of all the whispers every time I walked down the hall so when I was eight months along I went on maternity leave and then I finished the year at home with my work being sent to me.

* * *

I walked out of my room and grabbed my phone, plugging my headphones into it. Walking down the stairs I found Brooke and Jake on the couch. "I'm going for a run, can you guys just keep an ear out for Soph?" I asked placing the baby monitor next to them.

"Sure Haley Bob" Jake said with a smirk.

"Would you quit calling me that!" I yelled walking out of the house, blasting my music and beginning to run.

As I approached the rivercourt and closed my eyes enjoying the fresh air, then I ran into something hard. I opened my eyes to see Nathan.

"Sorry" I said pulling out my headphones "I'm such a klutz."

"It's okay."

"I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing." Before I could explain more my phone began ringing and I quickly answered it.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving away from Nathan.

"Why would something be wrong?"

"Because I just left the house for my run ten minutes ago"

"She is still asleep, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you left the house in a storm Haley Bob"

"I told you to stop calling me that! If you don't I will throw my phone into the river and tell mom and dad you did it. They will make you buy me a new one."

"Like mom and dad would believe you, I'm the perfect child considering what _you_ did while you were away at private..."

"**Don't** even think about finishing that sentence Jake. I can't believe you would even dare say that, you're my brother you're supposed to help me, not kick me when I'm down. Especially considering!" I yelled before slamming my phone shut.

"What's wrong buddy?" Lucas asked, I turned around to see him and Nathan staring at me.

"It's Jake...he..he said...mom and dad...they can't trust me anymore because of what happened...at Oak Lake, I can't believe he would use that as a punchline." I said with a few tears falling as Lucas hugged me.

"Why would he do that to you? After everything that has happened to you, what you have gone through... I can't believe him. "

"Neither can I." I muttered confused.

"You okay Hales?" Nathan asked. I loved the way my nickname just rolled off his tongue so easy.

"Yeah, I should probably get back to my run to get into shape."

"I think you look perfect that way you are."

"Thanks" I mumbled. "Should have seen me a few months ago."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I have to get in shape because Brooke is making me be a cheerleader."

"You will do fine Hales." Lucas said. I gave a him a quick hug. "Call me if you need me"

"Alright see you guys later."

* * *

When I walked in I quickly took the baby monitor and started to head up the stairs.

"Listen Hales..."

"I don't want to hear it, leave me alone."

"Hales, I shouldn't have said that" He said reaching out and turning me around by my arm to face him.

"You're damn right you shouldn't have said that! You said mom and dad can't trust me because I got pregnant, and the fact that you implied that she is a mistake…Maybe it's bad timing and wasn't planned but she will never be a mistake not to me!"

"I didn't mean it okay? I know she isn't a mistake, I love her so much. And I know that they can trust you because you are amazing Hales."

"I guess I blew it out of proportion." I admitted. "It's just after everything that happened at Oak Lake...and well you know what I went through its little things like that that really get to me...especially the teasing even if I know you were just kidding."

"I'm really sorry Hales." He said pulling me into a hug.

* * *

We started a ritual when we were twelve that every Friday night we would get together and have a movie night. Tonight it had to be at Lucas's house since Peyton had invited Nathan. Brooke and Jake had left a half hour ago, I was just about to put Sophia to bed when she spit up on me, after I changed she was fussy so I had to rock her to get her to fall asleep. Just as I thought my night couldn't get any worse when I got to the car I noticed that it was nearly out of gas so I walked, and ended up being over a half hour late.

As I walked in Brooke greeted me "TG you're late, you're never late"

"I split soda on myself so I had to change and clean it up, then someone left the car on E so I had to walk." I glared at Brooke who had the car last. "Can I have a glass of water Luke?"

"Sure" Lucas said about to head into the kitchen before Nathan stopped him.

"I will get it anybody else want something?" They all gave him their orders before he went off to get them.

"What really happened?" Jake whispered.

"Sophie spit up on me then she was fussy so I had to rock her to sleep which took a while." I whispered back as a grabbed a pillow laid down on the floor, my legs and arms sprawled out.

"Rough day Hales?" Nathan asked walking back in. I looked up from where my head was buried in the pillow "Yes, very" I then eyed Jake as he put his arms up in surrender.

"Hey I apologized."

"I know"

"What happened?" Peyton asked as Nathan took a seat next to me on the floor.

"He kept calling me Haley Bob"

"Haley Bob?" Nathan questioned.

"My parents decided to give their twin angels wonderful middle names, I am Haley Bob James and Jake is Jacob Calvin James. I mean they are terrible, I hate my middle name."

"I am with you" Lucas agreed as Brooke nodded too before saying "P. Sawyer you're the only one with a good middle name, Elizabeth, I mean we have Eugene, Calvin, Bob, Penelope, and Royal."

"Wait your middle name is Royal?" I questioned looking at Nathan, figuring it out after narrowing it down that it was the only one I didn't recognize.

"It is my grandfather's name, do you have a problem with my grandfather?" Nathan said.

"No"

"Good Bob" I threw my pillow at his face, he dodged it and started to tickle me. "Nathaaan Stooppp pleaaaseee"

"Fine, I'll be nice James and let you off with a warning." He smirked.

"I can easily say that I will not give my child a horrible middle name." Brooke said as everyone but me nodded.

"What about you Hales, you didn't agree" Nathan said.

"Yeah, my first daughter's middle name will be Brooklyn." Haley said slightly smiling at Brooke while Peyton, Lucas, and Jake all looked at her.

"Hales" Brooke said smiling.

"How about that movie" Jake said interrupting.

Lucas and Peyton cuddle on a big armchair, I sat in between Nathan and Brooke on the couch, and Jake sat on the other side of Brooke.

About half way through the movie I fell asleep. When I woke up a half hour later my head was on Nathan's shoulder and his arm was around me, lightly stroking my arm. I hated to admit it but it felt nice, like I belonged there. Then something flashed up on the screen I jumped up startled. "Woah, you okay?" Nathan whispered to me.

"Yeah, that thing just scared me, sorry for falling asleep on you."

"No problem"

"It's just been a really long day."

"Do you want me to drive you home, I was going to leave soon anyway, I have training early tomorrow morning and all and it doesn't look like Jake or Brooke want to leave yet." He questioned while I pondered the thought, it would be nice to get into my nice warm pajamas then into my nice comfy bed and drift off to sleep.

"Okay that would be nice, thanks."

"Hey guys, Nathan is going to drive me home so I will see you tomorrow" I turned to Lucas and Peyton giving them a hug before I turned to Jake and Brooke "I will probably be out cold by the time you guys get home so just keep it down, I know how you like to trip on the stairs in the dark Brooke."

"Ha Ha" she replied dryly.

"Especially when we try to sneak out or into the house" Jake said as Brooke hit him.

"Haley tripped me."

"I wasn't anywhere near you. " I defended "But anyway, goodnight, I love you guys" I said hugging Brooke and Jake.

"We love you too TG" then Nathan and I were out the door. Once we were in the car I started to talk "Look Nathan about earlier"

"It's okay, I get it you don't want to go out with me."

"It's not that, I can't, not right now. I am getting over a lot right now and I just can't. There is a lot of stuff you don't know about me Nathan."

"And that's okay, I can get to know you better. Isn't that the point of dating?"

"I guess, I do want to date you but I just need some time."

"Okay, I can accept that, I mean I really want to date you so if I have to wait, I have to wait." He looked over and smiled at me. "And I don't want to pressure you so if it gets too much just let me know."

I smiled as my heart started beating fast. He was a good guy, and when I was ready he would be there. He would wait.

"Here is my stop, thank you for driving me home Nathan" I said kissing his cheek getting out of the car. My thoughts about him being a good guy were confirmed when he waited for me to get inside the house before driving away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the great reviews, here's the next chapter!**

****Sorry about that guys I don't know what happened and why chapter 1 was posted again  
**

* * *

_Two weeks Later_

I had spent the past two weeks over analyzing every new detail I found out about Nathan. I had written pro con list after pro con list about him until I finally decided what to do. I took a deep breath before taking a seat next to him on the quad. "Hey Nate."

"Hey" He replied groggily, obviously not fully awake.

I simply just said "I'm ready" His head shot up and his eyes widened. I knew he would know what I meant.

"Are you sure?" He questioned. I nodded. "Okay...Haley James would you go on a date with me?" He questioned with a slight smirk.

"I would love to."

"I was hoping you wouldn't turn me down again."

"No, I don't think I would be able to." I laughed.

"So since tonight is Friday and it is movie night, we could go to dinner and then to movie night after."

"That sounds great Nate."

"Alright so just dress casually and I will pick you up at six."

* * *

Nathan was at my house at six on the dot. As I finished getting ready I could hear Brooke threatening him. "I'm trusting you Nate but if you hurt her…I'll hurt you."

"If I hurt her, I would hurt myself."

I smiled and noticed a light blush covering my cheeks in the mirror. Taking another deep breath I descended the stairs.

"Wow Hales you look beautiful."

"You don't look bad yourself."

"You two have fun, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Bye B" I said shutting the door behind me. "No car?" I questioned as he lead us down the street.

"I thought we could walk, I parked my car at Peyton's so I could drive you home after. And I know I said it already but you look amazing." He said looking at me once again as I smiled.

"Thank you" I blushed. He reached down and grabbed my hand as we started the light conversation. Before I knew it he told me we were at the restaurant. We were at the docks, there was a restaurant right off the water, he reserved a table outside overlooking the water.

"Have you ever been here before?" He asked pulling out my chair for me.

"No, it is beautiful here" I told him looking out at the water.

"Yeah it is" he replied as I looked at him, noticing he was looking at me. I blushed.

"I love when you do that." He told me which made me even redder.

"I was talking about the view, look at it." I nodded to the water with my head.

"Yeah, it's beautiful but I would rather look at you." He then looked down and laughed "That sounded better in my head."

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "It sounded fine Nate, thank you."

"Hi, I'm Melanie" A short blond said walking over. "I will be waiting on you tonight, could I start you off with some drinks."

"That would be great, I'll have an ice tea." Nathan said.

"I will have the same."

"Okay now our specials tonight are the clam chowder and the stuffed shells. I will be right back with your drinks"

"Thanks"

"Order anything you want Hales, but I recommend the prime rib.

"Okay"

Moments later when Melanie came back with out drinks she said "Now are you ready to order or do you need more time?"

"I think we are both ready, I will take the prime rib with the French fries."

"And I will have the macaroni and cheese." I said as I heard Nathan chuckle. "What?"

"I said you could order whatever you want."

"Umm hello, macaroni and cheese is the food of the gods" I informed him.

"Okay then, I guess I would like the mac and cheese as well since it's the food of the gods…if their five year olds." The waitress smirked and walked away.

I reached over and playfully hit him, and when we got out food, I was in heaven.

"I take back my previous statement, this is pretty good."

"I told you so" I responded raising my eyebrows.

"Let me see if mine is as good as yours." He said reaching his fork over into my bowl.

"Hey get outta' here" I said smacking his hand away as he laughed.

* * *

When we finished eating we went and sat at a picnic table overlooking the docks. "I'll be right back, I am going to go to the bathroom okay?"

"Alright I will stay here."

A few minutes later he walked back with a box of cracker jacks."Did you find that in the bathroom?" I asked inquisitively.

"No, I saw them on the way back. It's the food of the champions." He opened the box and pulled out the prize. "Please be a cheat sheet" He joked but ended up pulling out a multicolored bracelet "it's for you."

"Nathan" I interjected.

"No take it Hales, it brings out your eyes." I laughed as he slipped it on my wrist.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

* * *

Nathan drove me home after movie night, he walked me to the door and we sat on the porch swing. "Hales, I had an amazing time tonight."

"Me too."

"I don't want this to end, which is why I wanted to ask you...would you be my girlfriend Haley James?"

"Yes" My smile widened. He leaned in and kissed me gently.

Over the course of the night he had given me his letterman jacket because I was cold, I went to slip it off but he stopped me.

"Don't it's a sign of our relationship right? Keep it." I nodded and kissed him once more.

"Goodnight Nathan"

"Night Hales."

Everyone else was still at Peyton's, and my parents were asleep so I had the house to my own. I got changed and checked on Sophia before going to bed smiling.

* * *

Nathan and I walked along the docks, hands interlocked, on our third date over the course of two weeks. Our second date was a picnic in the park.

"Hales"

"Yeah baby" I said looking up to him with a smile. I had grabbed his arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I know this is a little soon, and it's going to make me sound crazy, and..."

"Nathan, you're starting to ramble, like me." I interrupted, he chuckled.

"Quiet you" He said before smiling "I think I'm falling for you Haley James, it's soon but I am falling hard, fast."

"Well that's a good thing, you're falling for my charm." I said batting my eyelashes. "And it's good that I'm falling for you too Nathan Scott."

"Really?"

"Really" I said leaning up to kiss him, but just before he could my phone began to ring.

"Hello" I said answering it "Okay…Alright…I will be there soon." I sighed and hung up, my father was home alone with Sophia and he needed to have an emergency business conference at the office, meaning Sophia couldn't go. "I am so sorry Nathan, but I have to go. My father he… he fell at the office, he is home now but I need to get him to the doctors."

"How?" He questioned genuinely concerned.

"He was walking and I guess he just tripped, you know clumsiness runs in the family." I said nervously babbling hoping he would stop asking questions.

"Okay, do you want me to come, I can help." Nope he didn't stop asking questions.

"No!" I rushed out all too soon "I mean, no it's fine, he wouldn't want anyone else to see him hurt. I had a great time tonight though." I leaned up and kissed him "See you tomorrow for Saturday morning practice." Then I was gone and into the first cab I found. I hated lying to him, but I had to it was for the best. It was for the best. I tried to convince myself but, it wasn't working. It hadn't worked in a while.

* * *

"So how is your dad feeling?" Nathan questioned as him and Jake got changed in the locker room.

"What?" Jake questioned dumbfounded.

"Haley left early last night because your dad fell at work." Nathan told him wondering what was up.

"Oh that" Jake covered coughing. "Yeah he is doing fine, nothing a day of getting waited on hand and foot won't help" He lied.

"Well call if you need any help" Nathan suggested.

"Thanks man" Jake said on the outside, yet on the inside his heart was pounding and he was thankful Nathan believed him.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and sat down on the floor once more that Friday morning. Nathan and I kept getting closer and closer each day, and after every time we spoke I just felt more guilty for not telling him about my past. I could never bring myself to do it, I felt that if I told him, everything would be over between us. It was too soon for that.

We had off from school due to a teacher in service day that would be filled with meetings. I had spent my morning playing with Sophia. Brooke was home but still asleep in her room. Jake was at work, and my parents were away on a business trip. I didn't hear anyone knock at the door, or the footsteps behind me.

"Oh you are such a good girl, Mama loves you oh yes she does. Can you say Mama again sweetheart?" I questioned before I heard something drop from behind me "How did you sleep Brooke?" I asked before turning around to see Nathan standing there with his eyes wide and mouth open. His hand was open as well and there were flowers laying on the floor.

"Hi Nate"

"What...what is this Haley?"

It was now or never. I gave Sophia the toy in my hand and stood up. "Please, please let me explain, and don't be mad."

"Haley" He said more forcefully as his eyes darkened and I took a step back "Who is that?"

"This is my daughter, Sophia...Listen Nathan please..."

"Who knows?"

"Nathan"

"Who knows?" He demanded once again louder.

"My family, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton." I whispered not meeting his gaze.

"Everyone but me..." He said, Sophia began to whimper so I picked her up and began rocking back and forth.

"Please...please just let me explain...it's not as bad as it looks I promise."

"Your promise isn't worth much anymore." He shook his head. "I should have saw this, there were so many signs." He turned his head and started walking slowly out of the house.

"Nathan don't!" I yelled but he didn't stop. "Brooke!" I yelled as she ran out of her room. Before she could say anything I handed her Sophia.

I ran out of the house and saw him walking down the street "Nathan, wait!" I ran as fast as I could to catch up with him, I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Why didn't you tell me Haley? I thought I meant more to you than this"

"You do, you do! We were just getting to know each other and I didn't want to scare you off, and I was scared myself."

"What you didn't trust me enough, I was open and honest with you about whatever you asked me, but you couldn't trust me with something as important as this. Did you think I would ruin your big secret?"

"No I never thought that, it was never like that Nathan! I didn't want you to leave like everyone else has." I admitted letting a tear run down my cheek.

"Well now you lost me because you kept this from me, yeah you aren't normal and you have baggage but you weren't honest with me which hurts the most. I can't be here...I can't, goodbye." He then ran off.

I couldn't chase after him, I was frozen in my place. I really liked him, but now he was gone and it was my fault. He is never coming back just like everyone else I knew. Eventually I pulled myself together and walked back home. Brooke tried to console me, to tell me everything would get better, but it wouldn't. Things would never be the same.

* * *

I walked into Lucas's house with Sophia on my hip. "Luke! Lucas are you home, I used my key, I hope you don't mind."

"I'm in my room hold on." He shouted.

"Is Peyton here, I don't want to interrupt...eww...use protection you know the outcome...Yeah okay now I'm grossed out so I'll go..." I said turning around.

"Peyton isn't hear you goof." He said finally walking out...with Nathan.

I had been balancing Sophia on one hip and the diaper bag rested on my other shoulder. I had very puffy eyes and a tear stained face. "Hi" I said looking at him.

"Hi" He whispered.

"We had to pause NBA Live" Lucas said.

"Of course"

"What's up Hales?" Lucas asked.

"Can you watch Soph, I have to get to work and my parents went out of town. I already ruined Brooke's morning and Jake had to work and then went to school since he has detention for slapping Brooke in the ass at school. If you can't it's fine I will take her to the cafe with me."

"Calm down Hales, I can watch her."

"Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver. I really didn't want to take her with me because of all the germs and I think that's where she got her cold from. If you could avoid taking her outside too I don't want it to get worse."

"I understand Hales, plus I love Sophie." He leaned over and tickled her as she giggled.

"You got wings baby." I said winking at him.

"Did you just quote Gilmore Girls?"

"How do you know that Lucas Scott?"

"Because you and Brooke used to make me watch remember, you threatened me to every day when we were in the sixth grade!"

I laughed "Sounds like us, but you loved it anyway."

"I do admit, I loved Kirk...Ok, so this meat loaf... is it a romantic food for you? Is it getting you hot?"

"Say I was Tom Cruise. Where would you seat me?" I asked as he started laughing. "There is baby medicine in her bag, the dosage says it on the bottle and she could probably use it in like two hours. Her nap schedule is different though, she will probably play for another three hours, so you can just sit her in the pack n play with toys she will be fine, her food is in the bag too...Alright I have to go so c'mere baby James" I dropped the diaper bag on the table and lifted her up to kiss her. "Mama loves you, now be good and I will be back soon." I handed her over to Luke.

"We will be fine Hales" Lucas started to say before Sophia pointed to me and said Mama "When did she learn to say that?" He questioned a smile spreading across his face.

"Yesterday" I said joyfully "At first she was doing that whole mamamam babbling thing, but she actually like said mama and directed it toward me. Actually first she was saying dadada which pissed me off because I don't know where she picked that up"

"I read a book once that said the syllables they say first are ba da then ma so that's why it has nothing to do with the word dada"

"Lucas Scott was reading an article on babies first words?"

"My mom made me read it when Lily was born okay" He defended. "But I would have for Sophia I guess...I still can't believe she is talking already though"

"It's early but that just means she will be as smart as her mother."

He laughed and replied "If she's like you she will be lazy and not walk till she is a year and a half."

"Oh yeah, lazy huh? I would like to see you looking as good as I do, eight months after I had a baby." I said slapping my own butt walking towards the door.

"Not medically possible"

"Plus why would I need to walk if I could talk and order Jake around?" I joked

"But Hales...you do look great, I mean those last five pounds aren't from the pregnancy its muscle."

"I got muscular from running?"

"No from us working out at the rivercourt every Saturday during her nap...we should go again soon."

"No more suicides please or I will slit my wrists"

"They're not that bad."

"I'm slow, your fast, big difference"

"You were muscular before you gave birth"

"Woah when you say muscular you make me sound like some body builder or something, I had some muscles but nothing major"

"You had more upper body strength than me. You could do more pushups than anyone I knew. You just need to get back into shape."

"Don't remind me Lucas...gosh listen to me, two years ago I was in the best shape of my life and now I am complaining about suicides, they used to be so easy." I smiled, then I saw the time. "Oh crap I'm going to be late"

"Oh please like my mom would care, I think she loves you more than me"

"You got that right, who wouldn't?" I opened the door looking back to Nathan who was standing a few feet behind Lucas with his hands in his pockets, I shifted my gaze to Lucas who was waving Sophia's hand at me. I smirked and said "Bye princess, bye boys." as I shut the door and headed off to work. I loved how in an instant any of my best friends could change my mood, or make me forget about the troubles in my life for just a little while.

* * *

Four hours later I walked back into Lucas's house to see Nathan and Lucas playing a very competitive game of NBA Live. "So...where is my daughter?" I questioned looking around and not seeing her. I had startled the boys.

"Pack and Play, my room."

I took her sleeping figure out of the portable crib and hooked her into the car seat.

I picked it up and walked back into the main room. They had paused the game "Thank you so much Luke."

"No problem buddy."

"Did you have any problems this time?" I joked and he scowled at me.

"Her diaper only exploded one time." I glared at him "Okay twice, but that was only because you were using eco-friendly diapers."

"They worked you just had to put like three on at a time." He laughed "That reminds me." He pulled something out of the closet. "If my memory is correct my niece is nine months old today."

"Oh my...I forget Luke, is it the 19th. I can't believe I forgot, what kind of mother forgets this, I'm terrible."

"No you are not Haley" He pulled me into a tight hug. "You are doing a great job okay, you are a full time student, with a 4.0 gpa might I add, you have a part time job, and you are raising her the best you can."

"Thanks" I whispered. I grabbed the bag and opened it. There were three onesies that said 'my uncle loves me' 'if you think i'm cute you should see my mom' and 'my fingers may be small but I have my uncle wrapped around them.' At the bottom of the bag laid a picture frame that said on the bottom 'I love my mommy'

"Luke is this?" I questioned with watery eyes.

"The day she was born. I wanted you to have good memories of that day to make up for all the bad ones. It was a wonderful day." In the frame was a picture of me holding her, it was the first time I was able to and I was just looking down at her with tears in my eyes because I was overjoyed.

"I still can't believe how small she was"

"This was…the best day of my life" I whispered letting a few tears fall as I hugged him. "Sometimes...this is going to come out the completely wrong way, but…sometimes I wish she wasn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like...yet, I wish she wasn't here yet...I'm just a teenager and sometimes I wish I had those experiences everyone else has...but then I think how horrible it makes me to think that way because I love her so much and wouldn't trade her for anything."

"You're a teenage, you are just a regular teenager with a baby. You have dreams and goals and having a baby halted it all. You aren't a horrible person everyone who knows you knows how much you love Sophia and knows you don't resent her."

"I guess...Anyways I have to go." I quickly wiped away my tears. I threw my purse, the gift bag, and the diaper bag over my shoulder and picked up the car seat with my other hand "She is getting heavy."

"I know, another thing she learned from you, how to eat."

"Ha ha you are so funny LucASS. But anyway, thank you for doing this and I will see you tonight for movie night." Then I was off. When I got home I instantly took Sophia up to her crib, then brought in all the bags and threw them on the couch before going to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: First off I do not own anything affiliated with OTH, nor do I own anything affiliated with the movies used below.**

When Sophia woke up from her nap, I laid down on the floor with a pillow propping up my head and playing with her. I had her standing on my stomach as I held her hands. She was trying to balance herself. We were just looking at each other, I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. She was babbling baby talk as I listened to every single sound.

Then someone knocked at the door "Come in" I heard Jake yell. Lucas and Peyton walked in, with _Nathan _behind them. He knew they were coming to my house, and he said he didn't want to talk to me so why did he come? Jake walked by to greet them but Sophia started yelling "Ak! Ak!"

"Uncle Jakie, I think she wants you."

He smiled and took her from my arms. "Did you want to see me Soph, your favorite uncle."

"Yeah right!" Lucas scoffed.

"Hey Peyt" I said as she looked over. I lifted my hands up as a signal for her to help me up. She walked over and helped me. "Thanks" I picked up the pillow and threw it on the couch before grabbing the three bags and moved them off the couch. I grabbed my phone, a bottle, and a onesie out of the bags. Noticing I had a new message I threw my phone in my back pocket.

"B." I called

"What Tutor Mom?" She questioned walking out of the kitchen as I heard Nathan mutter TM behind me.

"Can you fill this with formula while I change her?" I asked throwing the bottle at her as she caught it "Nice catch" She smiled and nodded before going back into the kitchen.

"Here Jake" I extended my arms "someone is stinky"

"I think she is talking to you Peyt" Lucas said. She turned around and smacked him in the back of the head. "That's it, now we are watching The Notebook!"

"C'mon man!" Nathan said sighing.

"Lucas!" Jake groaned. "It's obviously the baby, do you smell that it's from fruit and Haley's boob"

"Jake...gross" Lucas groaned.

"Way to be veil" I said "Besides she was weaned off _boobmilk _weeks ago"

"Whatever, it's still the fact that she smells horrible, and now I have to watch _The Notebook_" He said grimacing.

"My baby does not smell horrible you idiot" I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

A few minutes later I walked back out, Sophia was wearing her new onesie that said 'If you think I'm cute you should see my mom'

"Well isn't that a little conceited?" Brooke questioned.

I made a face at her mockingly saying "Well isn't that a little conceited?" she glared at me. "Luke gave it to her so ha!" I said smirking at her.

"I am going to get something to drink if anyone wants anything..." Jake said.

"Jakey while you're in their can you carry Sophie's high chair in here...It's _soooo _heavy"

"Coming from the girl who has more upper body strength then all of us" He muttered smiling and lifted it from the kitchen into the family room. I placed her in and Brooke gave her the bottle she made. I went into the kitchen and poured her a bowl of cheerios. When I gave it to her she quickly started eating them and gave me a huge smile.

I heard Brooke say "Soph, what did I say about manners."

"At least she isn't throwing them on the floor tonight" I said. "But she has been so smiley today, I don't know why but it's been awesome."

"Whaddya mean?"

"She won't stop smiling or giggling ever since she woke up from her nap. I'm loving it."

"Maybe it's cause she loves her mama" Brooke said with a smile.

"I don't know, I feel so bad, I never get to spend time with her. I leave for school most of the time before she is awake, or drop her off at daycare right away, then I get home during nap time, sometime I go to work, and I spend a few hours with her before she goes to sleep."

"You just need to adjust, I mean you two went everywhere together this summer, it's odd to get used to."

"But that's the way it should be."

"Hey, you're doing your best" She said putting an arm around my shoulder trying to give me positive reinforcement since she knew I felt guilty for leaving her with others all the time. "Let's just play a game, kay?"

"Okay" I said nodding. "What game?"

"Movie quotes"

"I'm great at this game!"

"Game on James" Lucas said.

"Let's go Scott, I'm going to woop your ass."

"Really Hales?" He asked chuckling

"Yeah really." I cleared my throat "School? It's out of the question. Who would be here to sign for the packages? We can't leave valuable packages sitting out on the doorstep. Now go watch TV like a good kid." I said doing my best male impression as everyone just stared at me. "You guys seriously don't know what that's from? I used to watch this movie all the time."

"Ughhh" Brooke sighed. "Is it from Matilda?" I nodded. "You used to watch that movie all the time its so annoying."

"It is not!" I defended.

"It is and then for weeks you walked away saying how books were your friends."

"Brooke's right, that was so annoying."

"Shut up Jake." I said throwing a pillow at him.

"Alright my turn then…Give me a scotch. I'm starving." Jake said.

"Iron man" Nathan said quickly. "Haven't you ever heard of the healing power of laughter?"

"Batman." Peyton said quickly. "You can do this, but that would require you to stop snacking on children while they dream."

"The proposal." Brooke answered "Whoever said orange was the new pink was seriously disturbed."

"Is that from Legally Blonde" I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes, it's such a great movie. Exercise gives you endorphins. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people just don't shoot their husbands, they just don't."

Jake sighed. "Alright…. You said we're a team. One person struggles, we all struggle. One person triumphs, we all triumph."

Lucas clapped his hands together then pointed at Jake "Coach Carter."38

"Yeah"

"Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue! And trim that scraggly beard!"

"Pirates of the Caribbean." Nathan said. "I don't like violence, Tom. I'm a businessman; blood is a big expense."

"The Godfather" Jake said. "Nine million terrorists in the world and I gotta kill one with feet smaller than my sister."

"Die Hard" Nathan said quickly "This is Roman Nagel. If your consciousness absolutely has to intrude upon mine... leave me a message."

"Oceans Thirteen" Lucas rubbed his head in thought "You know what they do to handsome guy like me in prison. It rhymes with GRAPE. It rhymes with grape."

"21 Jump Street" Peyton said laughing at Lucas' terrible impression. "I'm not gonna talk to you tonight about winnin' and losin'. You're already winners 'cause you didn't kill each other up at camp."

Nathan laughed "Remember the Titans….. It's only after we've lost everything that we're free to do anything."

"Fight Club" Brooke said quickly as Nathan looked at her questionably. "Every game. But I will not wear that gaudy orange, I will not. It is not my color wheel and I'm not gonna wear it."

"The Blind Side" I said. "I'm fighting, for something that's real for the first time in my life!"

"Step Up" Peyton said smiling "Well that's what we do, we fight... You tell me when I am being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you are a pain in the ass. Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings. You have like a 2 second rebound rate, then you're back doing the next pain-in-the-ass thing."

"The Notebook" I said looking over at Peyton with a smile.

"Mhhmmm, I love me some Ryan Gosling" Brooke said "How do you look at the woman you love, and tell yourself that its time to walk away?"

"The Vow" Nathan said quietly as I looked away. After we had our first date and went to movie night that was what we watched.

"Did you know Channing Tatum was a stripper?" Brooke said as it dawned on her and she tried to lighten the mood.

"What?"

"Yeah before he made it in the business."

"Well I think it's your turn Hales" Lucas said.

"Oh umm….I bet none of you will know this one; My little baby, off to destroy people." They all stared at me. "It's Mulan."

"Well don't give us that tone, we all don't watch kids movies." Jake said.

"You were sitting right next to me watching it last week. Remember you yelled at me for singing along." He shook his head sighing "Lets get down to business to defeat the huns did they send their daughters when I asked for sons you're the saddest bunch I ever met..."

"Let's just watch the movie." Jake groaned.

Of course like usual, we all talked throughout the movie, tonight the girls sat on one couch and the guys on the other. I was now holding Sophia as she played with a toy then she pointed to the ones on the floor. I handed her to Brooke and grabbed her favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Waffles. Waving him in front of me, she got so excited and squealed waving her arms around. I gave it to her then placed her on the floor to play with it. I noticed that so far Nathan's gaze stayed on me for most of the night.

When the movie was over I remember to ask "Hey guys do you think I could borrow you for a few hours tomorrow, we are moving Sophia from my room into what was the office across the hall from me. It's already painted a light yellow so we just need to move the changing table and crib and put up some decorations."

"Okay" "Sure" "Whatever" "Yeah, a huh" "Cool" All were said at once.

"I wonder what Allie and Lon's wedding would have looked like?" Brooke asked.

"It was probably huge and grand."

"I want a big wedding with all our family and friends, in the summertime." Brooke said looking up at Jake.

"Sounds perfect" He said moving to kiss the top of her head.

"I'm glad you two found each other and I am so lucky to have both of you in my life and Sophia's...Falling in love is the easiest thing you're ever gonna do. It's the most exciting thing, the most powerful thing." I said to them slowly taking in each word.

"Hales" Brooke said with a sad smile.

"It's horrible for me to say and I shouldn't feel this way but somedays...I just miss him...I miss what we used to have before it all went south...I did love him, and he gave me the best gift ever so sometimes I find myself thinking...how could I hate the man who I loved and gave me her...then I remember and all those feelings dissipate."

"It's okay Hales, everything you're feeling is normal. We understand."

"How do you know Brooke, I mean are you an expert on having an abusive boyfriend, no. You don't understand" I snapped

"Maybe I wasn't the one with the abusive boyfriend but I was there with you everyday...you are my **best **friend Haley. Do _you _understand how much watching all of that happen hurt _me?" _Brooke fired back.

"I'm sorry" I whispered looking down. "Sometimes...I don't want to be like him but thinking about him and all that times it gets me angry that I let it go that far and I just..sometimes I don't know the proper way to deal with it all."

"I get it I really do Hales" She said taking my hand as I gave her a small smile.

I sighed and took a sleeping Sophia to her crib. As I shut the door I remembered about the text I got earlier. I read it then yelled "Jake" you could tell in my voice that I was panicked.

"What?" he questioned worried as I ran into the living room I showed him the text.

"He… he can't do that can he?" I asked, tears falling freely down my face

"I don't know if he can, but I certainly will not let him. He will not lay a single finger on her or you ever again."

I looked up into his eyes "I…I can't lose her, she's all I have." I cried barely getting my words as my brother pulled me close to him in a tight hug.

Brooke then asked me "What's wrong?"

I could only whisper Damien before crying once more.

"Damien West?" Nathan questioned as I nodded against Jake's chest.

"What does that punk want?" Lucas questioned. Jake threw him my phone as I pulled away from him. Lucas read it out loud "Hi there whore, when are you going to let me see my daughter you little bitch, I am going to get her back whether you like it or not, she is mine, we could do this the easy way or the hard way, just say goodbye to her now or you will never see her again I will make sure of it ciao for now slorey". I saw Lucas's fill with anger as tears welled in Brooke and Peyton's eyes at the thought of losing her.

"He...he's trying to take my baby." I stuttered "She is the only reason I'm alive right now...I can't"

"I know Hales" Jake whispered soothing his hand over my hair.

"He can't do that." Brooke whispered shocked, Peyton questioned "Can he?" then Lucas said "Not after what happened he shouldn't be allowed to."

Jake held my shoulders and looked at me. "Don't you have a restraining order?"

"I do, but…how could I forget...it was temporary to see if the problem could be resolved over the past few months...I got caught up with school and her and...how could I forget."

"No no no no no" I heard Jake whisper as he started to pace. "Why did our stupid parents choose this weekend to go on a business trip?"

"How could it only be temporary, how could you resolve the fact that he almost killed you and Sophia?! He should have went to jail but he had the best attorney money could buy."

"The judges that day...they were in his pocket." Jake explained. I went over and grabbed the picture frame Lucas gave me earlier. I sat on the couch in the corner cradling it and sobbing. I felt Lucas's arms wrap around me.

"Jake...she can't lose her, not after everything" I heard Brooke whisper, I started hyperventilating at the thought.

"What is happening?" Nathan asked as I started shaking.

Jake walked into the kitchen and came out with a brown paper bag. I took it and breathed into it for a few minutes before shutting my eyes.

"She has anxiety attacks, she has been getting them for a while now." Ever since Damien entered the picture that was.

I heard someone knocked at the door. I whispered "I will get it" Opening the door I suddenly felt weak, and in superior to him...my knees felt like they would buckle from under me. "What…what are you doing here?" I felt everyone move behind me.

"Listen to me you punk you will stay away from my sister and her daughter, tomorrow we will go to the court and get the restraining order reset and you will never be able to see them again, you hear me. You come even close to either of them and I will end you, you understand?"

Damien nodded at Jake who was holding him against the wall. Jake let him go as he ran away. "Wimp" all the guys said at the same time. Jake pulled me close to him as we walked inside the house, locking the door.

I saw Brooke rocking Sophia back and forth as she screamed. She must have woken up in all the commotion. I went over and grabbed her before sitting in the rocking chair in the corner to sing a lullaby, which knocked her out as I took her back to my room. When I came back I asked "Jake can you sleep in my room tonight, just the idea that he is out there and could come here again..."

"Sure Hales, we decided we are all going to stay here tonight to be safe in case he comes back, I was going to sleep in the living room with Nathan and Lucas but I will sleep in your room, and so will Brooke and Peyton." Even though Brooke and Jake had their own rooms I appreciated how worried they were about me that they would rather sleep on the floor than in a bed. "Brooke and Peyton can sleep on the air mattress and Nathan and Lucas' can take the couches, I will sleep on the floor…" He said

"Don't be silly, you and I can share my bed, it will be like when we were little and one of use would sneak into the others room asking if we could sleep with them because we had a bad dream. This is my worst nightmare." I sat down on the couch

"What else is on your mind Hales?" Brooke asked sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around me.

"I don't get it, for months he hasn't given a damn about her, not once has he tried to contact me to see her, or check in on her so why now? It doesn't make sense...and...When I saw him...it was back like when we were together, I felt so weak and that he had power over me again I felt like he had just degraded me once more...I could hear all the terrible things he ever said to me floating in my head at the same time...I was afraid of what he would do, even if I knew you were all right behind me, I thought it would be just liked the old days...I was scared of being like that again being that helpless and feeling defeated once more"

"You're never going to go back there" Lucas said quickly.

"How do you know...I hid everything around you guys...well might I add."

"You shut down last time, we all will recognize the signs this time." Brooke said.

"God Brooke, it took months of therapy to get over this and I am back in the same position I was before it all, I am back at square one, what is it going to take for me too feel good about myself for once and be able to stand up against him?"

"Hales you were verbally abused for months, the way he treated you...makes me sick and I blame myself for not noticing, but he was good at acting. It is going to take time, but you are stronger now, things are gonna get better."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because you are Haley James, and you're the strongest person I know" Jake said sitting across from me. "You have been through so much but through it all...you still amaze me. Don't worry okay, I would never let him take Sophie away from us. Ever."

My body started shaking as tears filled me and wracked my body. Brooke held me tight as I whispered "I don't want to go back there again, I can't, I won't make it out this time."

After I calmed down a few minutes later I started pacing and thinking out loud.

"If I didn't have Sophia I would be dead. Either I would have committed suicide from the verbal abuse, or since he had just started hitting me and stuff I would have died from the physical abuse. He knew the perfect way to slap me, with the back of his hand, very little force but a lot of pressure. It would make it red but not for long. And then sometimes he would..."

"I don't want to hear about this" Brooke mumbled

"What?"

"I don't want to hear about this! I mean I have heard stories about his verbal abuse for months, I overheard him talking to you a few times and that was enough for me, I can't listen to this! I can't sit here and listen to what some monster did to my best friend. We have been best friends since we were five and I can't hear that, I can't hear again that he once took his fist to your face, or how he kicked you in the stomach because you wouldn't cook for him...he hurt you and...I **can't** deal with that. I won't."

I walked over and hugged Brooke "It's okay alright; I understand...if anyone ever hurt you I would kill them."

"I wish I could have stopped it"

"You couldn't have, even if you had found out I would have hated you if you told my parents and I had to stop dating him. I was in such a haze that I thought I loved him and it was okay."

"Look at me, you're the one who is abused and I am the one who needs comforting" Brooke said pulling away slightly and wiping her tears.

"You have been there for me so much that this isn't even close to being weird."

* * *

When everyone went to get into pajamas I caught Nathan standing alone looking out the window. "I guess you never expected that to happen tonight?" I joked as he turned around to me.

"Can we talk?" he questioned as I pointed to the door, we walked out back and sat on the stairs. "I am sorry about just leaving this morning."

"It's okay...I understand, who wants to date someone with a baby?"

"Haley what happened?"

"Two summers ago, we had just finished taking our last exam for sophomore year and everyone was so excited we had a party. At this party I decided to drink, first time ever. Things got out of hand and my boyfriend, he knew I want to wait for marriage but took advantage of drunk me and slept with me. A few weeks later when I found out I was pregnant I told him and he slapped me, then he pushed me over. I almost had a miscarriage, thank God I didn't. That's how my parents found out when they got a call from the hospital.

"We decided that I should go to Oak Lake Academy for the next year and transfer after, if I did before people around here would know that I got pregnant, and Oak Lake is 30 minutes away so chances of people finding out were slim. My boyfriend was Damien West, and he had denied being the father forever calling me a slut and starting all these rumors about me, but that wasn't the start of the verbal abuse. It had been going on our entire relationship, and it got so bad that I would physically shut down sometimes I stopped talking and eating some days. And eventually it turned physical. That's why I got so upset when Jake called me Haley Bob it's little things like that that can set me off, just a little teasing starts that feeling.

"But I hit rock bottom the day I found out I was pregnant and told him, everyone had been trying to get me away from him and get me help, they tried and tried but nothing worked until he hit me that day, it snapped my head back into place, I started to go see a therapist. And then on December 19th something happened that lead me into early labor. He...pushed me down the stairs" I tried to hold back tears "I started bleeding and they rushed me into a c-section, I thought I was going to lose her but somehow, she was fine, but they said if things had been delayed for even a few minutes I would have lost her. It was a miracle...my miracle, because she saved me. I probably wouldn't have been able to survive those months of therapy but I kept going for her because I knew even if I didn't want to keep living I knew that this baby deserved a life and a chance. She deserved to be born because no matter how she was conceived or who her parents were, she deserved a chance and who was I to make a decision to kill her as well. And now here I am. 4.0 Nerdy Haley James, who may be valedictorian who also got pregnant in high school. How ironic" I said with a few tears slowly going down my face.

"I am a teen mom. I am a single teen mom...I never thought I would said that. But I will never, ever regret Sophia."

"When...when do you think you were going to tell me?"

"I don't know but I knew I had to soon, I just wanted to make sure we were going to be together for a while and not just be a couple of dates type of relationship. But then we were so...eventually I would have told you but it was a big secret to keep and I wanted to make sure you were going to be around for a while...obviously you weren't." I got up and walked into my room to change. I got into bed and snuggled up to Jake as we all fell asleep almost instantaneously.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I was the first one up so I decided to make breakfast. Pancakes. I got Sophia out of her crib seeing that she had been sitting awake. I put her in the high chair giving her some juice and cherrios that she munched away on. Little did I know Nathan was standing in the doorway when Sophie said "Mama Mama Mama ing!"

"You want me to sing Baby James, alright" I began to sing **"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up Just stay this little Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up It could stay this simple I won't let nobody hurt you Won't let no one break your heart No, no one will desert you Just try to never grow up, never grow up"**

When I was done I looked over to see Nathan smiling. "You're so good with her" He said gently, approaching me.

"It's just a motherly instinct, I guess, everything just snapped into place when she was born and it was like I had been doing it my entire life...feels like I have."

"She's beautiful, like her Mom." I blushed "She looks just like you"

"Thanks"

"Can you grab her real quick?" I asked, my hand was covered in batter as she started crying.

"I don't know, I have never held a baby before I may break her."

"Please Nate, you can't break her." He hesitantly picked her up as she cuddled into him. "See you're a natural." He sent me a glare then looked back down at her. I washed my hands and he handed Sophia to me. "What's the problem...oh I see you ate all the cheerios." I grabbed more then sat her back down as she was happy once more.

"How are you doing this morning?"

"Still...afraid, not of him getting her because I know he can't, I mean he nearly killed her twice no judge will grant him custody, but I'm afraid of going back to the place I was in months ago, being that person again."

"No one is going to let that happen, I know I didn't know what you went through but I do know how much everyone in this house loves you and how much happier you are now."

"Thanks"

"Maybe the two of us could get together and talk about things this week...fix them."

"That sounds..."

"Mhhmmmm Bacon" Brooke said hazily walking into the kitchen unknowingly interrupting.

"Morning sleepy head." I handed her a glass of orange juice as she gave me a smile

"Thank you TM, your the bestest ever"

"I know...you say that every morning before you have your coffee."

"I really do mean it though" She said being a little more serious

"I know you do, I love you too"

"EVERYONE loves me I'm Brooke Davis"

"Mhmm" I sighed "Sure they do B"

"And how is my little Sophie today?" Brooke said picking her and up kissing her as Sophia giggled. "She has the cutest laugh, I can't get over it."

"I know" I smiled over at the two, I was lucky, my entire family was supportive, Brooke may not be blood but she was my sister, one day she would technically be by marriage but for now she was still family.

"It's weird, I was looking at pictures of her when she was a few months old...the beach trip we took...and she was so small, being around her every day you don't realize how big she has gotten."

"Or how fast it has gone by, Luke gave me that photo of us from right after she was born and I didn't realize how long it had been...I mean I was so scared that day to fit the standard of a typical teen mom. I didn't want to screw it up, I didn't want to mess up her life and make it terrible."

"Most people don't finish high school Hales, but you are going to and you're going to college, I don't care what we have to do but you are, I don't care if I have to sleep on a cot in your apartment and take shifts of watching her, doing homework, and going to class but we are going to get you through college because you deserve it. You have been dreaming about college since we were kids, I mean you even made me play college with you when we were five so you are going and you're gonna be the best teacher out there. And you are the best mom ever...you do everything for her."

"I don't even feel like that anymore, it just feels right when I make decisions about our future and put stuff on hold to raise her."

"See, best. Mom. Ever. Because you are already doing what other moms can't, older moms too. You put your daughter first, I mean...even my mom didn't do that."

"I'm sorry B"

"No, its okay because it's how we got so close and if she had been a good mom I wouldn't be here today. I love this family."

"And this family loves you" I leaned over and hugged her.

Peyton then walked in with her hair a mess, sticking up in all directions.

"What happened to you?" Nathan asked. "You look terrible"

"Thanks as if I didn't already know I look like Amy Winehouse pre-rehab Nate, but Brooke hogged the bed." Peyton walked right over to the coffee maker and drank half a glass.

I started giggling as everyone looked at me. "I was thinking about when I used to make us play pretend SATs"

Brooke and Peyton both groaned "That was like hell on earth."

"We would sit there for hours going math and reading books. It was so boring."

"I mean playing rambo with the boys was better than that."

"Hey rambo was cool" Nathan defended, even if he really didn't play with any of us as kids.

All of us scoffed.

"Oh Hales, I have news!" Brooke said.

"Don't you mean I have news?" Peyton said.

"Well..I guess but I wanted to tell her."

"No way" Peyton said.

"Would one of you just tell me?"

"Guess what next Saturday night is?"

Before I could guess Brooke blurted out "House of Freaks!" Peyton glared at her "Sorry I got really excited"

"Really, that's awesome!"

"Yeah...I was wondering if you could sing a little somethin' for us...always a crowd pleaser"

"I don't know Peyton."

"C'mon the crowd loves you"

"What's House of Freaks?" Nathan asked.

"Haven't you ever been to Tric?"

"Yeah"

"The underage night, it's called House of Freaks"

"No, I just go normally with my fake id"

"Oh well, Hales always sings at them...and I already told Karen you would."

"Peyt..." I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"You can do it, I know you can. You always used to sing"

"Yeah I used to be a gymnast too but with this fat ass, that ain't happening"

"Hales you are not fat."

"It's called baby weight" I said.

"It's called being drop dead gorgeous" Brooke said.

I groaned knowing there would be no way out of this. "Fine ONE song that's it"

"You used to love to sing, I mean when we were little you used to put on concerts."

"I still love to sing, things are just different now...situations change, I don't like being as _flashy _now, I don't want everyone to know who I am."

"I get it...what song are you going to sing?"

"Whatever she sings she will be great at" Peyton said with a smile.

"Thanks...I should go wake Jake up so we can get ready to go to the courthouse."

* * *

I sighed and placed my purse on the table walking into the house with Jake behind me.

"How did it go?" Brooke asked, her Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan were all situated on the couch.

"They said we would have to have a trial to get a new restraining order and its going to be a while...I just don't feel safe without it."

"He can't hurt you, it's not going to happen." Lucas reassured as I nodded.

The door opened as Clay walked in. He was the lawyer my father's company always used and was a close family friend. He had gone and talked to the judge with us. "Clayton get over here and give me a hug" I said as he walked in.

"It's Clay" He groaned "We go through this every time."

"And you expect me to change why...?"

"Where is my favorite James' girl?"

"Taking a nap so you're stuck with me!" He smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks for everything, I know you tried your best to convince the judge and I appreciate that."

"You're family, and I am going to do everything at the trial to make sure he stays away."

"You're the best" I said giving him another hug. "So what did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Soph took her nap and we worked on the nursery."

"You guys didn't have to do that."

"Well we did so come look." Peyton said leading me up the stairs.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this..." I then stopped talking as I walked into the room. "It looks amazing" I took everything in, Peyton had painted flowers, and animals that matched Sophia's bedspread on the wall and all of Sophia's things were put perfectly around the room. "It looks just like I wanted."

"I know, as we did it I tried to think, what would OCD Haley want this room to look like?" Brooke said.

"Ha ha" I replied flatly. "This really is great, thank you so much...there's just one things missing." I walked out of the room then back in. I held two frames, one was a photo of me and Sophia. The other was a photo of Jake, Lucas, Brooke, Peyton, and Sophia. "This way she can look and see the people who love her so much." I said sending the four of them a smile.

* * *

"Hales why aren't you eating?" Jake asked looking over to me at lunch.

"Not hungry."

"Hales...you're always hungry what's up?"

"I'm not hungry that's it"

"Don't shut down again okay! Don't do it! We are here we all love you. " Jake said.

"He is here, not here…but like he has been around he has been out to get me again. He wants to hurt and tear me down again, the restraining order isn't going to keep him away I know it." I said angrily.

"Well if that doesn't keep him away, we will. He wouldn't dare do anything to you, I promise Hales...he isn't going to hurt you anymore" Lucas said grabbing my hand, I had him sitting next to me, Jake on the other side, Brooke next to him, Peyton next to Lucas and Nathan next to her, across from me.

"Friday night Peyton is having a party at her place" Brooke announced "But you need a date, so be prepared."

I looked at her. She only winked at me, she figured this would be what got us back together but it wasn't going to work that way. It would all backfire at me. "What about movie night?"

"We can miss one weekend it will be fine"

That's when Rachel came over and sat next to Nathan.

"Hey guys"

"Hi" they all said as I stabbed a piece of lettuce from Jake's plate with my fork

"Thank you" Jake whispered as I smiled at him.

"Cheer practice starts up today!" Brooke said. I groaned "Tutor girl be happy you can be a part of the team!"

"Great" I said sarcastically "I transferred schools so I wouldn't have to be a cheerleader."

"Watch your mouth" Brooke said pointing her fork at me.

"Ohhh I'm scared"

"You should be, I've been working out."

"And I covered my six pack with a protective layer of flab because I love it so much."

"You had a six pack?" Rachel asked. I nodded.

"I did gymnastics growing up, since I was three and I stopped two years ago so I was really fit. I was good too I would win a lot of competitions."

"Why'd you stop?" Nathan asked trying to make a dig at me in front of Rachel.

"Life got busy and my family needed me more than gymnastics did, and I got hurt I want to get back to it one day."

"You haven't done any flips since you hurt yourself thought."

"Jake...when I am out on that floor doing my routines and flips, I feel good about myself. I let myself go and be myself. It's when I know exactly what I am doing, I am in control and no one can affect me. It depends on me and me alone. I feel good...worthy. One broken arm isn't going to keep me from it, I mean I am fine now, I made a full recovery. And you know that the physical therapist said I was fine to get back to it whenever I felt ready. That wasn't the only reason I quit, as you know, but I am ready...it feels right to get back to it. It was just because I wasn't on the proper surface, my hand got stuck in a hole in the backyard and I fell over."

"What were you doing?" Rachel asked.

"A front handspring round off back handspring back tuck front layout ending in a split"

"A what?" Nathan asked.

"A really intracket flip."

"You were really good Hales, I have to admit for once in my life I was proud of you. I mean I wasn't embarrassed of my nerdy sister, I was proud of my gymnast sister."

"Don't make me throw this apple at you Jacob, I am an honors student, first in the class actually, and not to mention you were the one who first begged me to start singing in public."

"Relax Hales, I was just joking."

"Sorry, I'm just...on edge."

"That's okay, we understand." Lucas said with a soft smile.


	6. Chapter 6

I groaned as I sat down at the table and placed my head in my hands

"Hales it's lunch you should be happy" Brooke said taking the seat next to me

"Yeah because having lunch with my ex boyfriend and the biggest slut in school sure is fun"

"Funny" Nathan said from behind me, "some would call you that"

"Not really, contrary to popular belief not all teen moms are sluts, and I think you should know that." I said sending him a glare.

"Do you get the math homework?" Peyton asked walking over and sitting on the other side of me.

"Yeah" Peyton put her notebook on the table. "See how this is a right triangle, you know a squared times b squared equals c squared and if you drop a perpendicular here you find out this equals two x, so two x plus x squared equals thirty and you just factor it out after that."

"See you make so much more sense than the old fart in the front of the room."

"That's why our Hales is gonna be the best teacher ever" Brooke gushed.

"And Peyt is going to be the best artist slash music producer ever." I said.

"And Brooke is going to be the best fashion designer ever." Peyton said.

I chuckled "Haven't we had these same plans since we were like five."

"Except then you were going to be a teacher slash olympic medalist slash singer"

"Well, singer possibly, and I'm never going to get the gold but I really want to get back to gymnastics...weren't you going to be a vet too B?"

"Too much school" She said rolling her eyes.

"Brooke complaining about school, what's new about this conversation?" Jake said as him and Lucas joined the table.

"Hi you guys" Rachel said walking over once more and sitting next to Nathan.

"Hi" We all said with fake enthusiasm

"I love sitting with you all, you're all so friendly and nice. Especially you Nate" She said placing her hand on his arm as I looked down at my sandwich.

"So this is lovely weather we are having today" Brooke said.

I knit my eyebrows together and looked at her as she tried to change the conversation.

"Perfect to play basketball." Jake said. "Whaddya say Hales, game of one on one after school today?"

"Can we play at home?" I asked, not wanting to leave Sophia with someone, once again. I would be able to sit her in her bouncy seat on the porch and keep an eye on her as we played

"You guys might as well use that court you have in your backyard, you never do" Peyton said.

"The rivercourt is so much nicer" Jake said.

"You have the view, the breeze" I said.

"Wait Haley...play basketball?" Rachel questioned.

"What is so confusing about that, she is really good." Lucas said standing up for me.

"It's Brooke and I that are bad." Peyton said

"Oh boy, you two when you played for school in the sixth grade, I mean Brooke would just run with the ball, Peyton double dribbled. It was horrible. I mean Brooke once ran _out_ of the gym with the ball because a girl on the other team was following her down the court. You're **lucky** you had Haley on the team." Jake said laughing.

"Oh, keep complimenting me" I said flipping my hair "you all know how to make a girl feel nice inside."

"Don't get a big head over there" Nathan muttered.

"Sounds like she already has one" Rachel said.

I grabbed Brooke's hand as I saw her reaching for her fork "It's not worth it" I whispered. "Don't even bother with it."

"What is little Haley over their feeling offended?" Rachel asked.

"One bad thing said about you and you get moody _Hales_?" Nathan asked.

He should know better, he was there...he heard what Damien did to me, what people said to me. He heard about how I was degraded and shut down when I am made fun off like that. It's different when it's light hearted comments from friends when you know they are joking, but this was _Rachel. _How could he just sit there.

"Is she going to cry, is the princess going to cry? What a little baby, who can't take a few bad things said about her." Rachel taunted.

"Shut up Rachel, you don't know Jack unless he's one of those guys whose beanstalk you climbed the other night." Brooke said.

"Please not again, not now" I whispered wanting to cry as I could feel my breathing becoming irregular and myself starting to hyperventilate. As they happen more often and I grew older they started coming about quicker than before. It could only take a few seconds before I started to hyperventilate. "Oh God" My throat got warm as I quickly grabbed the bag my lunch had been in and threw up in it. Brooke and Jake rushed me to the nurse as I could hear Peyton flipping out on Rachel. I saw Lucas pull Nathan aside and yell at him from a distance.

* * *

"So class, today we are going to start a new project that we will work on every Friday until the semester ends. You will be in groups of three that I will assign. Let's see Mr. Moretti, Mr Fergison, and Mr. Taylor."

"C'mon" Junk sighed looking back at me from his seat in front of me. "I'm stuck with these idiots again, I wanted Haley. I'm sick of them."

"Did they beat you at the rivercourt again last night?" I joked.

"They stole my phone and called Theresa saying that I was in love with her."

"Who would take them serious though...well maybe Theresa...but at least they didn't steal your dog again." I said lightheartedly.

"But they did last weekend. They snuck into the back yard and took him. You weren't their when they gave him back at the rivercourt...and it's totally understandable. I mean Jake told us, and if you need anything..." He said as I realized Jake must have slipped up about Sophia.

"Thanks Junk...and at least they give the dog back."

"They have done it twenty six times in the past five years, it's so not funny."

"It kinda is" I said patting him on the back.

"The next group is Shelley, Marvin, and Lucas, another is Jake, Chris, and Peyton." Jake was sitting diagonal to me but I could hear him mutter "That prick"

"Then we will have Fede, Tim, and Bevin, and Brooke, Chase, and Nicki."

"That bitch" Brooke whispered from behind me.

"This sucks" I turned around and said to her.

"Ms. James please turn around" The teacher said as Nathan snickered next to me. "You are in our last group with Nathan and Rachel. Go ahead and move into groups."

"I revise my previous statement. This really sucks" I said to Brooke.

"I'm sorry Hales"

"Shoot me now" I muttered under my breath as Nathan and Rachel moved their desks so we were in a circle. "Here. I will do the project, you guys just sit there and look busy"

"Woah, why are we suddenly not in the group"

"I mean who says we didn't want to help" Rachel scoffed as I chuckled.

"Did you forget that I passed out the quizzes this week and I would rather not get an F on this Rachel. I was helping you in the class Nathan, obviously I haven't done that lately. Oh and maybe because on our first date you pulled out the prize of the cracker jack box and wished it was a cheat sheet. It wasn't" I said raising my arm so he could see I was wearing the bracelet.

"Nice comeback TG" I heard Brooke say from behind me.

"Thanks, B."

I pulled out my binder and flipped it open to see a picture of Sophia. _Shit. _"Who's that?" Rachel asked.

"My cousin."

"What's her name?"

"Why does it matter to you? Let's just get this done." I sighed.

"You're so full of it" Rachel muttered.

Brooke and I turned in our seats, she said "One more stupid love song, I'll be sick. Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'cause you forgot yesterday."

I said "I gave you my love to borrow, but you just gave it away. You can't expect me to be fine, I don't expect you to care"

Then we said together "I know I've said it before, but all of our bridges burned down I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time, when we called it love, but even the sun sets in paradise"

"That the newest song you're obsessed with?" Nathan asked me when we stopped

"Would you call blasting it in the car and singing along every morning on the way to school being obsessed?"

"Yes"

"Well its double sided. We torture Jake with it every day. He hates that song and it hilarious. My cousin loves it too, Soph dances to it around the house"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's adorable." I smiled. I could hear Skills and Junk talking to our teacher from across the room.

"Can't we just borrow her for like one minute, we'll be quick, I promise" Fergie bargained.

"She's my dog" Skills said.

"I don't care, I don't care if she's your dog, or your sister, or your best friend, or your so called lover, she is not in your group and cannot help you." She said throwing looks at Skills, then Jake, Brooke, and then Tim.

"Tim did you call me your lover?" I said looking at him as he sheepishly looked away. "That's disgusting, as if I would ever sleep with you."

"You've done worse" Nathan commented as I only ignored it. I ripped out a piece of paper and wrote a message on it, when our teacher turned around I made it into a paper airplane and threw it at Skills. He opened it and shook his head before laughing.

"What's that about"

"I told him I would help him after school if he did something for me in return, they are going to sing and embarrass the hell out of themselves. It will be hilarious" I heard Nathan chuckled, I sighed before putting my head back in my book and started to work.

* * *

"Here" I said thrusting it at him "I figured you would want this back...I mean it is yours and you probably paid good money for it." He took the letterman jacket in his hands and just look at it. I had walked to his house that afternoon.

"Oh...yeah thanks...I forgot about it"

"Yeah I figured so...so are you coming to the party tonight?"

"Yeah...Rachel is coming with me since Brooke said we must have dates."

"Oh" I froze "That's nice" He really was moving on, I came here to see if he was going to ask me since the last time we talked alone he said he wanted to fix our relationship, but he asked Rachel.

"Do you have a date?"

"Not yet...I'm not really feeling up to going out...and no one would be home to babysit."

"Well why don't you hire a babysitter."

"I don't even know who I would ask to come with me, I mean there's no one I would want to take with me as a date really...and Brooke won't let me come if I don't have one."

"But it's you I mean you gotta be there...Brooke wants you to be there"

"It's one night...and I will have the house to myself. I can play with Sophia and have a little time to myself with her and then once she goes to sleep I can take a bubble bath, watch some tv, do some homework...Plus I really wouldn't trust someone I barely know with my baby"

"Wait instead of going to the party you want to do homework?"

"I know I'm a nerd, I should get going, Jake needs to get to work and I said I would only be gone for like fifteen minutes."

"Oh...well I hope you make it to the party."

"Yeah" I whispered walking down the driveway. I turned around quickly and called out "Nathan...I never meant for things to be this way." I didn't wait for his response, I couldn't, so I jogged off."

* * *

I had been at the party for a half hour, dateless, I spent most of my time just sitting in the kitchen doing a crossword puzzle that Peyton had left on the counter "Hales we are playing I never lets go!" Brooke said taking it from me.

"I don't want to drink"

"Just one drink and that's it Hales"

"And we see how well that turned out the last time"

"Nothing like that is going to happen Hales" Brooke sobered up a little and wrapped an arm around me.

"Fine" Brooke smiled in victory, grabbed me a beer before dragging me to the living room.

"I never got drunk." Lucas said as everyone drank.

"I never...failed a test" Peyton said as everyone drank.

"I never cheated on a test" Brooke said as everyone drank once more. "Tutor girl?"

"It was once okay, in like the eighth grade, everyone at home had the flu and I spent all night taking care of them. I cheated off of Luke and got a seventy anyway, I could have done better on my own."

"Hey! You're lucky I helped you, I almost got caught."

"Yeah because you turned fully around and asked me if I was done...dumbass" I muttered as he scowled.

"I never had a party when my parents were out of town." Peyton, Rachel, and Nathan all drank.

"I never...had a cast" Jake said.

"That was so lame" I said taking a drink.

"Whatever...anyone want a refill?" He said getting up "No...okay I'll be in the other room."

"Me too" Lucas said as they escaped from the game.

"I never had sex" Rachel said as everyone drank again. "Never knew you had it in you Haley"

"Guess you don't know me then. We all knew you did. I mean your legs are practically like a door" I said quirking an eyebrow and tilting my cup to her. "You know that must be was nine across is...-an attention seeking whore- and the answer must be Rachel."

"What crossword puzzle are you playing?" Bevin asked.

"The unrated edition" I said as she laughed.

"Let's switch the game," Brooke said "Truth or dare"

"Let's just play dare...you know since no one really tells the truth anymore" Nathan said with a slight edge in his voice. "I dare Haley to tell us how she really feels...with one word." Nathan said tipping his cup up to me.

I looked down...I wasn't going to let him get the best of me, I was going to tell the truth but I wanted it to affect him more than it did me. I look at him, dead in the eye and said "Vulnerable"

"I dare Rachel to chug a cup of tequila" She went off to the kitchen and came back with a glass, and did so.

"I dare Peyton to tell us what makes her hate a person." She looked at Nathan "When they leave people they are supposed to love."

"I dare Brooke...to go pinch Theresa's ass" Peyton said looking at her.

"Fine" Brooke got up and ran to the other room.

"I dare Nathan to be my boyfriend" Rachel said to Nathan. Nathan looked to me and I felt a chance, that spark was still there between us, he had to say no...but instead he leaned over and kissed her. I couldn't cry in a room full of people, most of them strangers. I couldn't let Nathan get the best of me, he was doing this out of spite, and it hurt. I quickly ran out of the room. Brooke stopped me on my way to the bathroom. "Woah what happened?"

"I want to go home" I whispered to Brooke as her voice cracked.

"What's wrong Hales?"

"He...he kissed her...right in front of me, and he knew I was there. He looked at me and then kissed her. I can't be here anymore. Please just take me home."

"I've...I've been drinking, Jake hasn't, it was soda, let me go get him." Brooke said looking around for him but only finding Lucas. "Luke have you seen Jake?"

"No what's wrong?"

"Haley is leaving, Nate your bonehead cousin kissed Rach-a-hoe in front of her."

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said running up to Peyton's bathroom. Brooke ran after me and held my hair back

"Luke..."

"I'll find him."

"Thanks" Brooke began rubbing my back "It's okay Hales you're okay." When I was done I just sat on the floor. I looked and made sure the door was closed first before speaking.

"How could he do this to me Brooke?"

"I just don't know Hales, I'm so sorry"

"She dared him to be her boyfriend and then he kissed her. Brooke he looked right at me when she asked. It was like he was looking into my soul...why doesn't he like me?"

"Oh c'mere" Brooke quickly pulled me in for a hug as I held back tears.

"What is it about him. I've never felt this way about someone before, I just keep giving him chances and I don't know why."

Nathan opened the door and walked in. "I heard you were sick are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" I said flippantly getting up my head was spinning but I just kept walking. "Just...stay away from me okay?" I asked, as much as it hurt I couldn't keep getting my heart broken like this. Every time I saw him it hurt more and more. I walked passed him and stood outside the doorway.

"Hales are you okay?" Jake said running over.

"Yeah, now I am, can you take me home?"

"My keys are in my jacket somewhere, I don't know where Peyton put it. Wait, why did you get sick?"

I groaned remembering the rhyme after the fact "Beer before liquor never sicker."

"I have some lessons to instill in you TG still"

"Sorry I was taking care of a child and not partying Brooke." I brushed it off, just wanting to go home and sleep "I didn't even want to come in the first place but you made me."

"Here" Brooke said rooting through one of Peyton's drawers finding an aspirin bottle labeled 'take for hangovers' "Peyton's emergency bottle, take one." Then she went into Peyton's purse and pulled out her keys. "Here Jake, I will call her on the way and take it back tomorrow morning."

"Alright let's get you home" Jake whispered leading me out the door of Peyton's room past Nathan.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey baby girl you want to go in the swing." I said putting her in the baby swing the next morning. "Oh darlin don't you ever grow up …." I sang lightly. When I looked up I saw Nathan walking over with Lily. "Alright Soph, we should be heading home." I whispered picking her up then placing her on her feet.

"You don't have to go." He whispered.

"No, I...Brooke is making me do stuff for cheerleading. She wants me to choreograph some routines with her and I want to try and start training for gymnastics again. She is probably awake by now. Hey Lil how are you?" I said lifting the little girl onto my hip, greeting her with our traditional eskimo kiss.

"I'm good, Phia is so cute"

"Thanks baby, you haven't seen her in a while"

"Yeah momma has been working lots so I've been at the shop with daddy." During the summer Karen would come over to hang out with my mom, and I would watch Lily for her sometimes and she did the same with Sophia. "What is she again?"

"My cousin, like Natey is to you"

"Oh so she isn't Miss Vivvy's baby?" Lily said mentioning my older sister Vivian.

"No Vivvy doesn't have kids"

"That's stinky"

"I know right, we will have to have a talk with her " I said placing her on the ground once more as she ran off to play.

"No baby that's dirty" I said reaching over and picking up Sophia before she could put her hand in her mouth. As I brushed the dirt off her hand I gave her a face and said "Yucky, dirt is yucky and we don't eat that baby"

"I'm surprised you're here."

"No one really ever comes to this park, it's in like the middle of nowhere. So...are you and Rachel together now?"

"No, I told her I didn't really want to be in a relationship right now."

"You should...I mean every time I have seen you in the past week you are with her, that has to mean something, you're always together. It's okay to move on...I can't blame you. No one wants to be dating a teen mom...I just...I wanted this to be different."

He cleared his throat "So, how are you feeling"

"Never better" I said sarcastically.

"Why didn't you stay home and sleep in a little."

"I can't just stop being a mom because my head hurts...it's a job that never stops. She is more important than sleep anyway. Spending the day with her makes up for how tired I am because of it." I looked down as I heard noises coming from Sophia and she looked up at me. "Oh c'mon Soph, you couldn't have waited ten minutes?"

"What?"

"She pooped." I looked off to the restrooms, it was a little hut. I looked over and saw a picnic table though. "Do you...you think you could give me a hand."

"Listen...I never changed a diaper before."

"No, I just need you to make sure she doesn't roll off the table as I change her."

"Okay..I guess." We walked over to the table, I placed the changing pad on it and pulled out a diaper and wipes. I laid her on it, guided Nathan's hand to sit on her stomach so she didn't move, rolled up her onesie and undid her diaper.

"What is that?" He asked shocked.

"Poop"

"What are you feeding the kid?" He asked, I chuckled, after wiping her I put a diaper on her and fixed her onesie.

"All done" I said lifting her up, kissing her cheek and hooking her in her stroller. I reached into her bag and pulled out Sophia's bottle as she quickly took it. I began rocking her back and forth "Thanks for helping"

"No problem. Why don't you tell people about her, I mean she is gonna find out you kept her a secret and wonder if you resented her."

"Because I am protecting us."

"How, I mean doesn't it give her father a reason to present to the judge, you don't want anyone to know about her?"

"If you mean the sperm donor than no it doesn't, he has never and will never be her father, he was there one night but will never be there again. And I don't resent my daughter. You weren't there Nathan. You didn't feel degraded and like a piece of shit every time you walked down a hallway at school or through a store, people didn't look at you like they felt sorry for that kid because it was going to be messed up. I got so much grief, people even came up to me and said I should of aborted her. Who does that? I mean she is a human just like us and people wanted me to kill her just because I am a teen mother. So many people told me that to my face how screwed up my kid would be because I am a teen. My teachers who all loved me suddenly stuck me in the back of the class because they were ashamed to have me in their class. Did you ever think I didn't want to get that look when I walked down the hall anymore. I know what people think, that's the school slut who couldn't keep her legs shut and got knocked up, I am sick of that, all because I got used and mistreated now I get this treatment.

"People would stay as far away from me as if they could catch it. But I will never ever ever regret any of it because I got my baby out of that. It's a place I can't go back to because it made me feel horrible every single day. It broke me. I am doing this for Sophia because if I was treated like that again, I couldn't be there for her to raise her and be the best mother I possibly could be, I wouldn't be able to because the hate and disgust people feel towards you affects you no matter how much you say it doesn't. But let me tell you something age does not define how good of a parent you are, you don't know that I put Sophia up before everything, my world revolves around her and what's best for her, and in me doing this, it's best for us. Because it's the two of us against the world. It is and always will be. You don't get it, you weren't there every day and you just...don't know anything about my pain"

"I understand that Haley, but is she going to...I mean I still don't really understand why you didn't tell me...I thought we were closer than that." He motioned to walk away but I spoke.

"Did you ever think I didn't tell you because I really like you and I didn't want this to be over before things began because you meant that much to me? No because all you thought about was that I kept you in the dark from my big ole secret...I don't think it would have mattered when I told you or how...you still would have left. And how do you think I feel, I am most probably the valedictorian yet I had a baby at sixteen...c'mon Soph baby it's getting cold." I turned and started walking, not looking back...I felt liberated...telling him off like that...but my heart hurt just the same.

* * *

"Hey Jake" I said knocking on his door.

"What's up" He asked placing his book down, I put Sophia on the bed as she crawled up to him.

"Do you think...should I tell people about Sophia?"

"What? What brought this up?"

"Well Nathan told me that I might regret it later and what would I tell Sophia later when she asked why I kept it a secret? I don't want her to hate me Jake, but I also don't want to feel that hostility again. I am so confused." I buried my face in my hands.

"Hey, hey look at me, whatever you do with be alright, there are pros and cons to every situation. We are going to get through this, together like we always have."

"Thanks Jake"

"Now go write a pro con list and over analyze everything Rory Gilmore" I smiled at Jake and looked down at Sophia.

"What should I do angel? Mama just doesn't know what to do."

* * *

I stepped onto the stage at Tric with my guitar.

"Hey guys, it's Haley again. So...there is something that you guys don't know about me, I kept it a secret because it was personal and I didn't know how you all would deal with it. Someone pointed it out to me recently that if I keep putting off telling people things will backfire. Now I don't think they will but it's getting harder and harder to keep a secret. I am a mother, I didn't tell anyone to protect my daughter, but I am doing this for her, I do everything for her. And if you have a problem with me call and talk to me about it...and if you don't have my number. You don't know me well enough to judge me. Anyway you all came here for music, so here it is"

The farther I come the farther I fall

Whatever I knew it was nothing at all

Nothing at all

Just making me small

Smaller and smaller

I fall back

Sooner or later with a view from the ground

Chasing the race and the races run you down

Sooner or later with a view from the ground and a tear in your eye

You say, "Baby why can't we fly into the blue sky"

High

Into the blue sky

Be my singing lesson

Be my song

When I tell you I'm falling you tell me I'm strong

You say trees have grown tall

Birds have flown high

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

I'll fly over a rainbow

I'll be sun kissed

Sail around the planet Venus and send a long letter way back home

That says all that I know

All that I know is the blue sky

High in the blue sky

The farther I come the farther I fall

Whatever I know it was nothing at all

Trees have grown tall

Birds have flown high

Higher and higher

Goodbye

Goodbye

Goodbye

I got off the stage as soon as I finished and tried to walk out of the club but someone was calling my name "Haley wait...you did that for me" Nathan said walking over.

"I did that for me and Sophia...Look if you're going to be with Rachel great I'm happy for you, but stay away from me okay."

"Hales" Brooke said running over "That was great"

"Thanks...but can we get out of here?"

* * *

Peyton, Brooke, and I all headed over to her place, the guys took another car. I went in, made myself a cup of tea and followed the other two upstairs. We took off our makeup, put our hair up, and got changed into t shirts and sweatpants, not caring what the guys saw us in. "I have to go to the bathroom, I will meet you both downstairs"

"Okay" They said wandering down since they heard the door open.

Once I was done in the bathroom I made my way down the stairs and saw Nathan sitting in Peyton's living room.

Brooke placed her hand on my shoulder. "What is he doing here Brooke...I can't be around him, I don't want to be if I can't be with him. Not after everything."

"I don't know, Luke said he wanted to come and he wouldn't take no for an answer...hey it's going to be alright okay, we are all here. Just breathe."

I nodded walking in further. Peyton leaned up and kissed Lucas before leading him up the stairs. We had all heard them mention something about her new record but I called out jokingly "Careful now use protection."

"That's not funny" Nathan said.

"It is actually, we tell jokes like this all the time, even my parents do it telling Brooke and Jake they don't want any more grandkids...I don't get you Nathan...I don't understand how your brain works you said you could handle my baggage but the first sign of a baby you run. Babies aren't scary Nate you didn't have to run off...why did you even come tonight? I mean do you love to see me hurt every time you're around me because it does. It hurts so bad but you don't care and I can't deal with this. What did I do to make you hate me like this?" Nathan looked away "I shouldn't of even came, I could have been home with my baby. I made mom and dad watch her two Fridays in a row."

"You deserve a break every now and then you don't have to be around her 24/7"

"I do Brooke she is my daughter she is my responsibility mom and dad weren't asking for a granddaughter or to watch a baby but I got pregnant. Do you know how guilty I feel that I can't support her? I can't pay for what she needs daily and mom and dad have to do it cause I am a teenager. It's my responsibility because she is my daughter no one else's. And we all know Damien doesn't pay the child support. Do you know the last thing I bought for myself...I don't even remember, and mom and dad don't buy me things because I ask them not to, the clothes I got for school were for my birthday and the guitar I wanted was for Christmas because I asked them to do that. They have to pay for Sophia and I don't want them to have to buy me lots of stuff because it makes me feel guilty. That is the reason I have been working my ass off with school work till midnight every night after she goes to sleep so that way I get a full ride to college so they don't have to pay for it. I don't care if the only place I get a full ride to is clown college I don't want to burden them more."

"Haley you guys have money, lots of it."

"But it's money they shouldn't have to spend because I shouldn't have gotten pregnant in high school."

"Hey look at me" Jake said standing in front of her "There is no need to think like this, things happened but we aren't going to play what if, or if I hadn't...because this is our life. Mom and dad aren't mad at you, and you don't deserve to feel guilty like this, you're a good person, and a great mother. Mom and dad don't feel bad spending the money on you or her because they love both of you with all their heart. They don't feel any different about you because of Sophia, they don't care about money...I think you should start going back to the therapist. You have come so far and you are so stressed out right now because of Damien and school. I would hate to see you take steps backwards."

"Okay...I don't mind going. It's nice to be able to say whatever I want and how I feel."

"Yeah" Jake said with a smile.

My phone started ringing, not wanting to be rude I moved from where I was to the corner of the room I picked it up and couldn't believe what I heard. I stood there in shock and let my phone fall from my hand.

"What's wrong?"

Tears started flowing "I...she...I...hosp...go" I muttered not able to form a sentence, Jake rushed over to me.

"Haley what's wrong?"

I walked over to the coffee table and picked up my purse "I...I need to go...where are my keys" I started searching through my purse before throwing it on the floor "I need to go and I can't find my damn keys!" I yelled.

"Haley, what is wrong?" He asked again grabbing my shoulders and I began crying more.

"Mom and Dad...Sophia threw up a few times...and she has a fever...they said it's not good...they are going to the hospital...I can't Jake...I need her...She needs to be okay, I can't lose her...I can't handle much more...she is my _world."_

He looked me in the eyes then held me tight "She is going to be okay I promise."

"I...I need to go where are my damn keys"

"Haley you didn't drive here and you can't drive like this. Let me go get my keys and we can meet them there."

"She's my baby" I whispered as Brooke wrapped an arm around me.

"C'mon, let's go see her...she is going to be fine...Haley James is her mother...she knows that, she is strong like you."

"Brooke, every symptom they said...the book said...that's meningitis...I can't...if she has..." I said referring to the Baby 411 book I memorized while pregnant, wanting to know everything I could before becoming a mom. I nearly doubled over while crying.

"We don't know for sure and if she does we will face it then."

"She is going to be fine" Peyton said giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"I can't live without her...for the past few months she is has been the only reason I kept going, after everything with Damien...I wanted to give up but I did it for her. I kept going on for her."

"Hey" Lucas said loudly and held my shoulders "She is going to be okay, say it with me. She is going to be okay" I whispered it back to him "Now say it like you mean it."

"She is going to be okay."

"That's better, she is your daughter, she is so incredibly strong and she gets it from you. Now let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom, where is she?" I asked running in. She had been crying in the waiting room.

"They took her back for testing, your dad is with them...she was fussy all night and then she started crying when she was supposed to be asleep, so I went in and checked on her and she started coughing so I picked her up and then she threw up and we noticed she had a fever."

"I should have stayed home..."

"You didn't know, you couldn't have"

"She was acting funny today, I knew she didn't feel well, I gave her some medicine but just brushed it off, I shouldn't have. I am her mother, I am supposed to be there for her but I left to sing"

"Don't blame yourself, you couldn't have predicted this."

"Mom of course I am going to blame myself"

"I know because I did the same thing when you were younger but look, you and Jake are fine aren't you. Just have a little faith." So all seven of us just sat there waiting for someone to give us news.

* * *

"Sophia James's family" A doctor said coming out. I jumped up quickly and ran over to him.

"I am her mother."

"Okay, I am Doctor Copeland"

"Haley James" I extended my severely shaky hand out for him to shake.

"Why don't we, and any other of your family members come and talk in my office." I felt like I was going to pass out at this statement, it was bad news, if they asked you to talk their office it was always bad. I felt Jake from behind me reach out and hold on to me, to steady me, as if he knew what I was feeling at that moment.

We followed him to the room and when we got there, my mother and I took the two seats at his desk and everyone else stood behind us.

"We ran several tests on her to check several internal areas. I can give you a list of everything later but right now I know you just want to know what she has. It is not as bad as we expected. She has a severe stomach virus. It was brought on by a bacteria that got into her body and since she is so young she does not have a very strong immune system to fight it. How we treat it is to keep her overnight and get her on an IV to rehydrate her. We will also send you home with some antibiotics to give her, and she is on some medicine now but in a few days she should be fine." I lost it. I completely broke down and started crying. She was going to be okay and I couldn't hold it in any longer. They must have explained to the doctor why I was sitting with my knees to my chest and my head down crying hysterically but I couldn't hear them. They all understood what I was doing and why I was crying so no one touched me, no one comforted me, and no one tried to stop me because they knew I needed to get it out.

Five minutes later, I uncurled myself and wiped away my remaining tears. "I want to see her."

The doctor only nodded and led me down a hallway. "She is in room 1223" I heard my family mutter some thank yous but all I could concentrate on was seeing her.

I ran into the room and looked into the crib her wide eyes stared up at me. "Hi baby" I whispered running my hand over her cheek. "Momma's here, you're okay now." I looked up at Dr. Copeland "Can I?"

"Go ahead, just watch to make sure her IV doesn't get tangled." He said moving over and assisting me. He placed her on my chest and I held her tightly to me.

"Hi there Soph, hey your okay." I whispered looking into her eyes as I sat down in the rocking chair next to me. "I heard you had a long night, huh? Why don't you take a little nap." I started to softly sing her to sleep.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Nathan asked walking in. I had been sitting in the chair next to Sophia's hospital crib as she slept.

"Sure" I said as he sat in a chair across from me.

"How is she?"

I brushed my finger lightly over her cheek. "Fine, they said she is going to sleep a lot over the next few days."

"Good...I just I wanted to say that I understand why you did what you did and didn't tell me. I get why you didn't want people to know, and I get that we hadn't really known each other that long to understand how our relationship would be, you weren't sure if you could trust me yet with this big secret. I have learned so much about you just by watching you with her over the past few days and I understood why you hid it, to protect her. I'm sorry for everything I have done over the past few days, how I acted and what I did to you. It was all wrong and I didn't mean any of it."

"Nathan...thank you"

"I guess I'll go now...I'm really glad she is okay."

"Nathan"

"Yeah"

"Why don't you stay a while, keep my company, we can talk...I mean if you want to"

"There's nothing I would rather do."

He moved the chair so it was right across from mine and sat back down.

"Did...did you love me? You don't have to answer but..."

"I don't know" I said "But I think I could have...I know I could have." Sophia started coughing in the crib and I jumped up to look at her better, she was still asleep and fussed momentarily before stopping. "Sorry...it just freaks me out when she does that."

"It's okay, you don't ever have to defend yourself for putting her first."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I feel like I don't know much about you, you always avoided when I asked you about your past and I understand why"

"I guess we have some catching up to do then"

"Yeah, but for the record, nothing happened between Rachel and I, I kissed her that one time and that was it." I let out a small sigh of relief "And I'm sorry I ran out when I said I would be there for you no matter what your baggage was. You were right to call me out on that. I was scared at first...I was afraid of what I was getting myself into, being the boyfriend to a girl with baby wasn't at the top of my list and I never thought it would happen, but I'm so glad I met you Hales, and if you would let me...I want to be your boyfriend again. No turning back, no regrets. I know I walked out the first time but that will never happen again. I never pictured doing anything like this but...I don't want to lose you. I can't leave what we had behind...I want to get to know Sophia."

"I think I would like that"

"You think?"

"I know I would like that actually"

"Good" He leaned in and kissed me. For once someone didn't leave, I didn't have many friends these days, all of my Oak Lake friends stopped talking to me when they found out I was pregnant, the only people who stuck around were my family and my best friends since childhood. Nathan wasn't going to abandon me like everyone else did.


	9. Chapter 9

"How is she doing Hales?" Jake asked two hours after we got home the following morning.

"She is sleeping a lot so I guess that's good. I just want her to feel better."

"I know, and she will, don't worry"

"I try not to" I said sighing. "The doctor said we should get back to our life as usual."

"What's up with you and boytoy anyway?" Brooke asked.

"I mean I guess we are back together...we talked all of last night...I mean he stayed up all night with me so I could make sure she was fine."

"That boy is head over heals for you" Brooke said with a smile.

"Speaking of sleep, you should go get some, I mean if not you will like pass out."

"I...What if she needs me?" I said.

"I will carry around the baby monitor with me and if I hear one little noise I will check on her. If she needs anything I will wake you." Jake said pushing me towards my room.

"Alright, thanks you guys"

"Anytime"

* * *

"Hey how are we doing today?" Nathan asked as I let him into the house with Sophia on my hip.

"She is doing better and acting more like herself."

"Good, how is mom doing though?"

"I am calming down a little...maybe."

"Mhmm" He said with a smile as I placed her on the floor and he sat next to me on the couch. "She is beautiful though, she gets it from you."

"Thanks Nate"

"What is this?" Nathan asked Sophia as she brought him her toy.

"That is my old bear, Mr. Waffles, he is her favorite."

"Really, do you want him back?" Nathan said softly offering her the toy as she took it and ran off with it. He chuckled.

"Do you mind staying with her real quick, I was finishing up the laundry when you knocked."

"Go ahead"

"It will only be a few minutes" I said walking off.

* * *

I walked back into the room five minutes later to see Sophia crawling on Nathan as he laid on the floor. I leaned on the door frame and watched the pair.

"You're a very lucky girl you know, your mom is pretty awesome and loves you so much..." Sophia just kept crawling all over him, he chuckled "You're pretty cute do you know that?" He looked over and saw me.

"You look like a natural"

"Please, I have no clue what I am doing, she just crawled over to me and she was happy so I let her go."

"She loves being close to people...I could barely put her down as a baby, she would just sit in my arms all day, she was a perfect baby."

Sophia was now at Nathan's face as she started moving her hand around, first sticking it in his mouth, then poking him in the eye, then going after his nose as Nathan only laughed. "Honey, why don't we play with a toy and not mommy's boyfriend." I said moving her to play with her kitchen set. I looked back at Nathan who was looking at me with a goofy smile. "What?"

"You called me your boyfriend"

"Well...I mean I thought you were."

"We are." He moved closer to me. "It's just, I never thought you would again and I am really happy we are back together."

"Me too" I said leaning in and kissing him. "So did you ever think about having kids someday"

"I mean...I know I have always wanted them but I never really thought about it until I met Sophia. It was just something that was in the back of my mind that I would think about someday. Except, I was always afraid I would be like Dan. I mean he is the only father figure I have and I don't want to be like him."

"You won't I know you won't"

"Thanks Hales...And I wanted to say I was sorry for how I talked to you the other day, I had no right calling you a slut or saying mean things to you, I didn't mean it"

"I know, you were angry and had every right to be, it's okay...Everything is going to be different when we go to school tomorrow."

"You will be fine, I know it. We are all here for you."

"I'm just scared...that it will be like before."

"I won't let it." Nathan said defensively. "I will get there early and met up with you."

"Thanks"

* * *

I walked into school Monday morning and felt every set of eyes on me. They stared and started whispering as I began walking down the hall. I quickly threw my books into my locker before slamming it shut.

"Hey" Nathan called out lightly.

"Hi"

"How are you doing?"

"I feel really crappy."

"Don't let them get to you okay, people are going to label you but it's how you overcome those labels that matters."

"Thanks"

"And at least here you have your family and friends, you didn't have that at Oak Lake...Why don't we get to class?"

"Alright" I sighed taking his hand and walking with him.

* * *

As we walked in one of the guys in the back cat called...of course the girl with the baby is a slut and super easy. Nathan glared at them as we took seats in the front of class. "Today class I want to talk about woman in the past" Mr. Cline said walking in and laying a paper on his desk "Woman gaining rights was very influential, gaining the right to vote was also very important then it led to things like having careers and equal wages. Now how many of you want to be career woman?...How many of you want to have kids?" Everyone stared at me "Woah what's up why are you all staring at Haley?"

"Cause I'm the school slut" I muttered.

He didn't hear me "What?"

"I have baby she is nine months old and everyone just found out"

"Oh..."

"I know what you're thinking, ironic right? Number one in the class and I had a baby at 16 believe me I know what you're feeling."

"It's just...normally when something like this happens teachers are informed"

"I asked them not to, the only staff member who knew was Principal Turner."

"Why are you all judging her though I mean I'm sure plenty of you have had sex even if you should wait but Haley got pregnant, others don't, it could happen to anyone"

"It was one stupid night, but it gave me the most important thing I will ever have."

"It's nice to see that you have a positive outlook on it now...Why do you all do this to each other you make judgments and pick on each other when you really don't know what the other is going through, I'm sure there's a lot more to Haley's story if you gave her a chance before making judgments. I wouldn't mind her sharing if she felt comfortable."

"No its okay...well some of you probably know of Damien West, he goes to Oak Lake, and he was my boyfriend...but for most of our relationship he was abusive...verbally abusive and then towards the end it was physical as well...One night we were at a party, and he offered me a drink, I said yes because I figured one beer wouldn't hurt me. But then he kept filling my cup and he yelled at me the first time I didn't take it...and after that I was afraid to say no so I just kept drinking. Eventually I was so drunk and he persuaded me upstairs...things happened and I got pregnant. When I told him he...hit me...things were done then but, then he pushed me down a flight of stairs putting me in early labor. But now I have my daughter, one day I will have to explain to her that her father is an evil man. One day I will have to look at this innocent girl who was unluckily born to Damien West and tell her what happened. But I love her enough for a mother and a father and I know we are going to be just fine."

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you" A girl said from across the classroom.

"It's okay" I said with a small smile. "I waited so long to announce it because...what Damien did has had a long lasting effect on me it has taken a lot of therapy to be myself again but when I walked the halls at Oak Lake pregnant and alone people talked about me, laughed at me, avoided me. Everyone I thought was my friend left me, teachers hated me...and I was afraid it was going to happen here too and I couldn't do that to myself. Except here I have my family and best friends to help me, so it's okay."

"You know what, I know I am your history teacher, but I want everyone to learn something they need in real life so we are going to forget about our lesson, I want everyone to write down one secret about them self, don't put your name on it and then we will put them in a box. Then I will read one aloud and we will talk about it together, giving the others advice or saying how they shouldn't be afraid and how they are feeling is normal."

* * *

"Oh that's right,"

"What is?" Nathan asked as we walked towards lunch holding hands.

"They aren't just staring at me because of Sophia, this is our first day since we got back together."

"That explains why you've been getting death glares for some girls today."

"Their jealous."

"Well they can be jealous all they want but the only girl I want to be with is you."

I put my bag down on the lunch table then leaned up to kiss him.

"How has your day been Hales?" Peyton said taking a seat at the lunch table, as did Brooke.

"Actually it hasn't been as bad as I expected...like Nathan pointed out, now I have all of you here to support and talk to me, at Oak Lake I really didn't have anyone."

"Hey guys" Rachel said pushing in between Peyton and Nathan to sit there. "How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"I always sit here."

"But I told you I didn't want to talk to you."

"I thought we were going out."

"No I told you I wanted to be with Haley not you and asked you to leave us alone."

"Wait you still want to be with her after her declaration?"

"Yeah, I have known for a while."

"Why would you want to be with a slut like her?"

"You have no right to judge me!" I said to her. "If anyone is a slut here it is you miss 'I can't keep my legs closed for more than five minutes.'"

"Who is the one with the baby?! Now I understand why you're so fat!"

"I think you need to leave" Nathan said pushing Rachel's arm away from him.

"Fine, but I will get payback!" She said storming off.

"I sure am scared" I said sarcastically as Nathan held my hand and laughed.

"You're not fat baby" Nathan said to me.

"Thank you" I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"By the way, do you understand what we were doing in English today?"

"Identifying the clauses and modifiers...why don't you come over after school and I can help you with it?"

"Thanks...and maybe could we do our math homework together."

I chuckled lightly "Sure"

* * *

I walked slowly over to the door and opened it to a smiling Nathan. "Come on in" I slowly walked back over to the couch and fell on it

"What's up?"

"I am so worn out."

"How bad was practice?"

"It was five hours long. We were at the rivercourt and I had Sophia with me, so first she made us run five laps around the park, all of which I did with the stroller, then we did suicides, lunges, crunches, sit ups, pushups, and whatever else she could think of. Sophia just sat in her stroller with a toy but Brooke went crazy. Then we learned a routine and went over it for two hours."

"She is insane"

"I know, I swear I am dead and in hell right now."

"What can I do to make it better?" He said sitting down, I shimmed up the couch so now my head was in his lap and I was looking up at him.

"Just being here makes it better, thanks" He started running his hands through my hair as I slowly shut my eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

For the rest of the week Nathan spent most of his time at my house, we would come home from school, do our homework together and then hang out with Sophia. On Thursday night we decided to get out of the house and do something.

Nathan let go of my hand that he was holding as he drove down the road with the other, to park the car as he pulled up in front of the restaurant. I gathered Sophia's diaper bag together at my feet, as Nathan hopped out. Once I had everything I needed I looked up to see Nathan opening my car door, Sophia's car seat in hand.

We walked into the restaurant and I heard him say two and a high chair please to the waiter. As we were walked to a table everyone who was eating stopped and stared us.

"Can you believe I'm still not used to this treatment." I said as Nathan put Sophia's car seat down and moved her into the high chair. "I'm still not used to people staring at me wherever I go."

"I'm not surprised, you really haven't taken her out that much. Eventually you'll get used to it."

"Or people could stop staring."

"I think you expect way too much out of society Hales" He joked and leaned across the table to kiss me.

* * *

"Alright class, get into groups for your projects."

"So I finished the first part, the written essay, over the week so now we have to start on the presentation form."

"How do you want to set it up?" Nathans asked me leaning back in his seat.

"Why does she get to decided?" Rachel said snottily.

"Would you actually like to pass?" Nathan asked as she scoffed. "Now you do you want to do it?"

"Well maybe..." I said drawing a diagram on my paper. "We could set up the board like this and each of us takes a topic to talk about. Maybe you could start, then Rachel, and I can end it."

"That sounds good. What do I say?"

"You state the thesis and our four main points, Rachel can describe the points, and then I can sum it all up along with explain what is on our poster board."

"Do you have anything against that Rachel?" Nathan asked raising his eye brows. "Yeah I didn't think so. I think it will work but what...what is our thesis?"

I chuckled before pulling out the paper.

* * *

I walked down the hot sand with Sophia on my hip and a blanket in my other hand. When I found a good spot I placed Sophia down then laid out the blanket. Nathan placed my bag down and I sat down to place Sophia's hat on her as Nathan went back to the car to help the guys with the cooler.

It was Friday night, we got home from school and decided to head to the beach. Brooke and Peyton were laughing as they walked down the beach and towards me. The guys were right behind them with the rest of our stuff. I watched as Sophia played around with the sand. Brooke handed her her bucket and pale as she started using it. Sophia had been to the beach many times but she never got tired of touching the sand, it fascinated her.

"Who wants to go in the water?" Jake asked.

"It's too cold" Brooke said "I would rather tan"

"What about you Nate, you man enough?" Lucas challenged.

"Me? Yeah but you're not" Nathan pulled his shirt off.

"Oh, is that a challenge"

"You bet"

"Better watch yourself little cousin, you don't want to get shown up in front of your girl"

"Oh and you do?" Nathan said. Lucas pushed him and started running down the beach. Nathan got up and ran after him. When he got close enough he tackled Lucas and they both fell to the ground wrestling.

"I better go make sure they don't kill each other." Jake said walking down the beach. I watched as Nathan lifted Lucas and threw him into the cold water. Only for them to continue their playful wrestling in the water.

* * *

I walked down the beach towards Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, and Jake. Brooke was laying on a towel tanning and watching Sophia. "Hey you" Nathan said walking out of the water and running his hand through his wet hair.

"Hi, you having fun?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Mhmm"

"Why don't you join us in the water?"

"Isn't it cold?"

"Just a little bit, and after you're in there you don't even notice."

"Maybe...I don't know" I started saying but before I could finish Nathan threw me over his shoulder and started walking into the water "Nathan!" I hit his back as he chuckled. "Put me down!"

"Fine" He said dropping me into the frigid water.

"I didn't mean in here! I am going to kill you"

"Only if you can catch me" He sunk under the water and swam off. I contemplated for a second before following him.

* * *

"MAMA!" I heard Sophia scream. Nathan removed his hands from my stomach and stopped tickling me as I turned and let out a sigh. Brooke was chasing her along the beach trying to catch her while they both laughed.

"I'm going to get you!" Brooke said running after her.

I made my way out of the way for Sophia to run into my arms "Hi baby girl. You want to go into the water?" I stood up and slowly moved to where the waves met the sand. I placed her down and sat next to her as the small wave came in that would only reach her ankle. It splashed at her feet and she jumped back. I laughed as she did so. She then placed her feet back where they were before and did the same thing with the next wave. I felt Nathan move to sit next to me as we watched her do the same thing over and over.

* * *

"Someone needs a bath." I said lifting Sophia out of her car seat and placing her on the front lawn as sand fell from her bathing suit. I looked down at myself, covered in sand and salt water, and felt my tangled hair that was in a bun on the top of my head. "Hmphh...maybe I will just use the hose on both of us"

"I don't think that will work." Nathan said walking around from the other side of the car. We headed back before everyone else so Sophia could get to sleep.

"No...to the bathtub we go Soph" I placed her on my hip once more and lead Nathan into the house and up the stairs. I filled the tub with warm soapy water then placed her in it.

"Now if you weren't here, I would just hop in there with her you know" I said to him as he smirked.

"Feel free I am fine with that." I lightly hit him in the chest before leaning over and running a rag over Sophia, cleaning her off. I normally would let her sit and play in the tub as long as the water didn't turn cold.

"See Sophie" Nathan squatted down next to the tub "you have to learn to splash it's so much fun." Nathan placed his hands in the water and started moving them around as she giggled. "What is this?" Nathan asked lifting up one of her toys, figuring out how it worked. "Isn't this cool, when I was a kid we just played with plastic cups in the tub, now you have these fancy toys."

I snuck out of the bathroom and grabbed Sophia a fresh pair of pajamas for her to sleep in.

When I walked back in Nathan has Sophia wrapped in a towel in his arms. "She kept rubbing her eyes and the water wasn't warm anymore."

"Yeah she is probably really tired. Thanks, you can just put her on the changing table in her room." I followed him to it as he laid her down and stepped back for me to change her. "Hey there you, are you ready to sleep, I bet you are, you had a long fun day didn't you? And we're gonna get you a bottle when I'm done and lay you down. Then mama is going to take a nice shower herself. Hopefully auntie B and uncle Jakie will actually SLEEP tonight so mama isn't cranky tomorrow huh?" By that time I had her diaper and her white, blue, and purple checkered onesie on her, I lifted her legs up and slid the blue pants on. "Can you say goodnight to Nathan baby?" Nathan lifted her from my arms "I will be right back with a bottle" I told him as he nodded.

"Alright here we go" I said walking back up a minute later. I handed her the bottle and kissed the top of her head as Nathan laid her down in the crib.

"Sleep tight sweetie"

Nathan and I walked out of the room and I shut the door behind me.

"I should probably get home and shower I feel..."

"Gross, yeah I know...Or, you could shower here, borrow some of Jake's clothes."

He smiled "That sounds great."

* * *

I had just finished drying my hair when Brooke walked in. "Hey if you want Jake and I aren't going anywhere. We could stay here with Sophie so you and Nate can go out. I know you really haven't had any alone time.

"Thanks Brooke" I said giving her a quick hug before walking down the stairs.

"What do you say we go to a movie?" I asked Nathan "Brooke offered to watch Sophie and we haven't been out alone in ages."

"I think it sounds good" He said getting up and taking my hand.

* * *

The alone time was nice between us, after the movie we just walked around talking like we hadn't done in a while. We were able to just be normal teenagers for one night unlike our past few times hanging out where Sophia was around, meaning conversations never usually got finished since one of us was always chasing after her. I appreciated having a break for one night to spend it alone with him.

"Are you a beach or a mountain person?" Nathan asked.

"Beach...I don't know it's so soothing to me, what about you?"

"I mean I love the beach and everything about it but growing up with the beach house I have grown to love the mountains more. There's just something about the hike and the adventure to get to the top. And once you're there you feel like you're on top of the world. Your turn"

"Hmmm. Oh, here's one, do you like your own handwriting?"

"No. I hate it, it's chicken scratch and barely legible most days. What about you?"

"If I try, and take my time when writing it doesn't look bad. My cursive is nice and neat."

"Alright are you a hot or a cold person?"

"I hate being cold, I hate it."

"Well I could warm you up." Nathan said pulling me into his chest.

"That sounds very nice." I said smiling before leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

"I had a good time today." I said looking at Nathan as he parked his car in front of my house.

"Me too, I will stop by sometime tomorrow and we can head to the rivercourt like we talked about earlier."

"Okay, sounds great."

"Alright, goodnight Hales" He leaned over and kissed me.

"Good night baby" I said after. He smiled at me as I shut his car door.

After a conversation I had with a certain redhead today I wasn't going to sleep easily though, I had a lot to think about.


	11. Chapter 11

Nathan and I walked back from the rivercourt slowly the next morning. While we were on our way back I realized it was the right time to say what I really needed to. "Nathan...I think...I think you're better off without me...I think we need to break up?"

"What?" He asked stopping.

"This past week has been amazing but...I'm not the girl for you, you shouldn't be with me, the girl with the baby, you deserve someone like...like Rachel Gatina. The basketball player and the cheerleader not the basketball player and the teen mom. We are better off apart."

"And it still all comes down to that. Haley I don't know what more you want from me, I accepted you have a child, I want to be with you but you keep pushing me away. Why? I just I can't take this back and forth any longer."

"I'm sorry Nathan, I didn't want things to be this way. Go out with Rachel, you two would make a good couple." With that I put my hands on Sophia's stroller and walked away as fast as I could once again letting someone get in the way of my relationship with Nathan...but there was nothing else I could have done. It was for Nathan. He wouldn't understand but I did what was best for him.

* * *

I lifted Sophia out of her stroller and carried her into the house only to find Clay and who I assumed was his girlfriend Quinn. "Hey Clayton"

"Hey Hales, Hi Sophia"

"Say Hi Soph" I said setting her on her feet to play with her toys. "Hi I'm Haley" I said extending my hand to the girl.

"Quinn"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"What are you doing here Clay?"

"I wanted to discuss some things with your father and then go over things for court with you"

"Do we have a date yet?"

"No it's still pending, probably in the next few weeks."

"Alright" My father made his way down the stairs.

"Hello Clay"

"Hi Jimmy"

"Who is this?"

"This is my girlfriend Quinn" Clay introduced.

"Jimmy James" My father said extending his hand much like I did except the girl froze. "What's wrong?"

"Wait...Jimmy James?"

"Yes"

"Hi...I'm Quinn Fletcher." My father's face fell. "And...you're...you're my father aren't you?"

"Hey everyone" My mother said walking down the stairs.

"We better sit down." My father said.

"What is going on dad?" I questioned.

"Please Haley"

"Tell me"

"When I was...seventeen I guess, I met a girl...Sylvia Norris...shortly after we met she got pregnant. When she was around eight months pregnant she got into a car accident. They had to do an emergency c-section and Sylvia didn't make it. I gave Quinn up for adoption and...well you guys have a sister"

"Why didn't you tell me? Not once in our twenty five years of marriage have you mentioned this? How could you keep something like that from me?" My mother asked.

"I never thought I would see her again...and I guess it never felt right"

"Never felt right, you have another child Jimmy!" She said.

"I…I can't be here, I can't be hearing this" I stuttered out grabbing Sophia I looked directly at my father "I can't believe this, you are such a hypocrite, when I got pregnant you ranted to me about it, yet you did the same thing. Except I actually kept my daughter." I walked out, slamming the door behind me. I strapped her in her stroller once more and walked to the rivercourt.

I noticed Nathan explaining something to Lucas on the court, they both turned and saw me. "I'm sorry...I'll...I'll go somewhere else." I wiped a tear with the back of my hand.

"What's wrong Hales?" Lucas asked

"I..." I squinted my eyes, turned my head, and openly admitted "I have another sister."

"What?" He asked walking closer.

"My dad...he knocked some girl up and she died or something...he gave the baby up for adoption and never told anyone."

"Hales" He said hugging me.

"He didn't tell my mom Lucas...they had the most stable relationship I knew, and you should have seen the look in her eyes...pain and anger...who the hell is that man and where did my father go? And now they are going to get a divorce and..."

"No they aren't, you just said that they have the most stable relationship you know and they will work past it...I can't believe this."

"Me either."

"Who is it?"

"Quinn...Quinn something...I don't know I wasn't thinking straight...she is Clay's girlfriend...how could this happen?"

"It's gonna be okay Hales"

"No it's not Luke...look at my life...I am a single teen mom, I am screwed up from an abusive boyfriend and can't seem to keep a stable relationship. And now...I have a long lost sister. Two years ago, I couldn't picture things this way."

Just as I finished Jake's car pulled up. "Hey how are you?"

"I don't know...all I keep thinking about is how much of a hypocrite he is...I mean when I got pregnant he only told me how irresponsible and childish I was...no wonder he wanted me to give her up for adoption..."

"He lied to us our entire lives"

"If it wasn't bad enough he didn't even tell me when I was pregnant, just kept it to himself."

"Maybe we should try and talk to him about it and not storm out like children though" Jake sighed with a chuckle.

"I know it was childish but I had to get out of there"

"I know, I did too, I stormed out after you mumbling something about finding you. So thanks for doing it so I could leave"

"I just...I feel so bad for mom...they have been married for twenty five years and knew each other five before that...and then he drops this bombshell...what if Quinn never showed up would he have told us?"

"Probably not...we should probably get back before mom worries."

"That is the last thing she needs right now."

* * *

When we walked back into the house, Quinn, Clay, and my parents all sat at the table. "Haley, Jake there you are" My father practically yelled.

"Yep here we are" I stated sarcastically.

"Please come sit down."

"Fine" Jake mumbled as we sat across from them. "How could you keep something like this from us?"

"I just never knew how to tell you...when do you announce something like that."

"I don't know...maybe before you get married" I said sarcastically. "How did you know?" I asked Quinn.

"I had been trying to find him for years. Obviously his name was on my birth certificate. So I knew his name was Jimmy James...Clay had always referred to him as Mr. James and it's a common last name but...we have the same eyes, I just knew it was him. I would love you get to know you all. I would love to meet my niece" Quinn said to me with a smile.

I was fuming "First off, **she** has a name, it's Sophia Brooklyn after her **Aunt **Brooke. You would know if you actually were my sister. Second off, she isn't your niece she is your half niece. And third, I don't need you, Jake doesn't need you, and Sophia _doesn't _need you, she has three aunts and three uncles, none of which are you. She doesn't need another aunt, so just leave us alone, home wrecker!" I yelled storming up to my room with Sophia, and from what I gathered Jake was behind me. It was true she was a home wrecker. My mother didn't know any of this, causing them to fight.

When we got up there our father followed us "Haley James" He shouted.

"Don't even start yelling at me Dad, you did this, you caused this not me! I can't believe you didn't even tell mom. I…I need to get out of here; I am going to go stay with Lucas. Jake you can come if you want or stay in hell, whatever. I don't care!" I then began to pack up a duffle bag for me and Sophia. Jake walked out of the room packing one too. He took our bags out to the car as I grabbed my purse and diaper bag. I quickly packed a bag for Brooke knowing she wouldn't want to be there if we weren't, she was at Peyton's for the night. I walked to the living room again I hugged my mother "I love you Mommy, so do Jakie and Sophie. We will only be at Lucas', call me anytime okay, this isn't about you. Don't ever think that." I said. She nodded with a tear falling, then Jake hugged her as we walked out of the house leaving my mother crying, and my father and 'sister' hurt, my entire family was broken, except for me and Jake, because I knew nothing could ever break us apart.

We drove to Karen and Keith's explaining to them what happened they said we could stay in their guest room for as long as we needed.


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up the next morning I wandered into the hallway to find Nathan staring at me. I looked down at myself, I was wearing one of Jake's really big t-shirts along with some very short shorts. "What are you doing here?"

"Jake and I are staying here for a little bit, we need to get out of that house and take some time to think...I just I can't even begin to think about it. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm here for Luke and I's NBA Live Sunday Tournaments" I laughed at this, of course.

"Where is Brooke?

"She slept over Peyton's last night, I was originally going to go but...I couldn't" Jake then wandered out.

"Of course, you are wearing my only clean shirt."

"Of course you only packed one clean shirt. This is why I always pack your stuff for trips." I said mockingly.

I saw him looking at me up and down "Are you wearing pants?" he questioned.

"Of course I am wearing pants, you idiot, why wouldn't I be wearing pants, but because you are so tall and your shirt is big, you can't see them" I said as Nathan laughed, then I began to take the shirt off as I saw Jake cover his eyes "Hales"

"What, don't you want your shirt?"

"Yeah but are you seriously going to take it off in the middle of the hallway"

"Yeah because I have a tank top on underneath, did you think I was naked under it?" I exclaimed, then I took it off "Jeez and you claim you are smart, go get some coffee or something. So you can pretend to have a brain like you usually do"

Brooke then walked in the house and yelled "Haley, Jake" I went to find her as she pulled me into a hug, "Lucas filled us in" Peyton shut the door, walking in.

I began to pace as I ranted "I just can't be around him right now, and she goes around saying she wants to get to know me and her niece and crap and I told her she wasn't her aunt, that she had three aunts and didn't need another. I can't believe she had the guts to say that I mean, like seriously, she isn't not going anywhere near Sophia. Not if I have anything to say about it. I never want to see her again. Sophia has you and Peyton and Vivian that's enough"

"Hales we have to go home eventually" Jake said concerned.

"I know, but I just can't be there right now I figure we can go back after the weekend is over because he is going to try to get me to bond with her."

"Has anyone told Vivian?" Lucas asked.

"No...I should go call her."

* * *

I walked down the hall to my locker alone. I could hear people's whispers and felt their stairs. I quickly opened it and started digging around. I grabbed my binder and opened it to see a photo of Sophia I had printed. Inside my locker I had a two magnets with two pictures, one was Brooke, Jake, and I at the beach, and the other was of Nathan and I. I took that one down and replaced it with the one of Sophia, throwing the other in the bottom of my bag sighing.

I looked towards the end of the hallway at his locker. I watched as he emptied his book bag into it. I sighed wanting to just walk over and talk to him...knowing I couldn't I tried to pull my eyes away from him, before I could he looked over at me. He noticed that I saw and quickly redirected his glance to a group of cheerleaders as one winked at him. I took a deep breath and closed my locker. "Hey tutor girl ready to go to class?" Brooke asked walking over

"Yeah" I linked my arm through hers and walked in the other direction.

* * *

I had Sophia on my hip as I balanced a huge bag on my other shoulder. As I found a nice spot I placed her down. "Sophie stay here sweetie" Keeping an eye on her I put the bag down and pulled out the blanket. As I went to place it on the ground the wind kicked up and pulled it from my hands. I saw Sophia starting to wander in the other direction. I picked her up and threw the bag on my shoulder once more, starting my trek down the beach in order to catch the blanket. I saw a man running on the beach reach out and grab it, I had thought Sophia and I were the only ones here.

He saw me and started walking over. As he got closer I realized who it was. "Hi...um thanks" I said to Nathan as he coldly offered me the blanket.

"No problem"

"So how you been?" I asked.

"Listen, I can't do this...whatever this is, small talk, you trying to apologize...I can't"

"It was me trying to be friendly and nice."

"Well don't. Don't even bother cause it's not going to work." He sighed and walked off.

* * *

"Does anyone know whether this particle is negative or positive...Miss James"

"It is negative since it gains the electron."

"Good job, now why does..." The bell rang and everyone quickly packed up their books to leave. "Okay we will pick this up tomorrow, can you guys please read the chapter, the only person who actually did was Miss James" I slowly packed up my books not in a rush to leave since I didn't have a bus to catch and I didn't have to meet up with Nathan since he sped out of class. The only two people left in the room were me and Felix, the star quarterback.

"Hey there Haley"

"Hi Felix"

"How has your day been?"

"Okay I guess"

"Can I do anything to make it better." I slung my book bag over my shoulder.

"No, thanks though."

"You know, I never noticed how hot you actually were, you were always with Scott so I didn't even bother looking since he is a stuck up prick."

"Yeah" I muttered heading towards the door before he cornered me against the wall.

"Now that you two are over, you should give us a try."

"Listen I have to be going..."

"We should meet up sometime, party together. I mean _obviously_ you like to party, we should try it...clothes optional."

"Felix...please stop and let me go."

He only stepped closer to me. "Give into me Haley, I know you wanted to" I started breathing heavily.

"Felix...please" My voice cracked.

"You know you want me."

"Hey! Get away from her" Nathan said walking into the room, as Felix backed off slightly. I slid down the wall slowly to sit down.

"What do you want Scott, think I'm too good for your leftovers?"

"Step away from her Felix and leave her alone! She is too good for both of us, she doesn't want to be with you obviously, she is terrified. You scare girls off rather than make them want to hookup with you."

"Obviously she likes to hook up she has..."

"Don't finish that sentence" Nathan said grabbing Felix's shirt. "now leave her alone." Nathan pushed Felix slightly and he then walked out of the room.

"Hey" Nathan said squatting next to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he just really scared me. He acted like Damien used to."

"He didn't touch you right?"

"No, he was about to though, if you didn't come in...thank you Nathan."

"Yeah" Nathan said getting up. I placed my hands on the floor and pushed myself up.

"Why did you come back anyway?" Nathan walked over to his desk and lifted up the notebook that sat there.

"I left it."

"Oh okay, so..."

_"Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe" _Started playing as my phone began to vibrate, I opened it "What B?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as her voice boomed through loudly "Tutor girl where are you? Practice is about to start miss punctual"

"I will be right there, calm down"

"Just get here!"

"I guess that's my cue" I said shutting my phone. "Thanks again Nate" He nodded putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the door.

* * *

"Hey Luke" I said walking up to the rivercourt.

"Hey Hales, what are you doing out?"

"Soph couldn't sleep so I decided to take her on a walk" I said pulling the blanket up on her more in the stroller "Her teeth have been hurting her, I can tell because I stick my finger into her mouth and all she does is chew on it. I feel so bad. Thankfully this put her to sleep."

"If you ever need any help, you can call me anytime."

"Thanks Luke. Can I see the ball?" I put the brakes on the stroller and stepped onto the court. He threw it and I took a shot "Nothing but net"

"Nice Hales"

"Thanks, I still got it."

"If it were anyone else I would be ashamed to say a girl is better at basketball than me, but you don't really count sooo..."

"Are you implying that I'm not a girl."

He shrugged his shoulders with a smile. I ran over and jumped on his back. "Take it back Lucas Eugene Scott!"

"Aghh" He groaned, running around trying to shake me off "Damn Hales, you aren't as light as you used to be"

"What? Shut up fatty, You're SO lazy" I hit the back of his head. "And this is why you spend your nights alone at the rivercourt because no one wants to be around you."

"Yeah right, everyone including you, loves me. And besides I wasn't going to be." As he said that Nathan stepped onto the court. I hopped off Lucas's back and straightened out my shirt.

"Well uh...I should get going, I have that calculus test tomorrow that I need to study for...I couldn't do that while Soph was screaming but now she's not...obviously...so, uh see you later."

"Alright bye Hales" He gave me a side hug. "And call me if you need anything, no matter what time. I can run over and help"

"I'll remember that at three in the morning when she is screaming her head off."

"I'm serious." He said earnestly, with a genuine smile. "And don't worry about the test you could pass it in your sleep."

"Thanks Lukie, but as long as Brooke and Jake actually _sleep _tonight I think I will be fine, and if not when Sophia wakes up screaming 'cause her teeth I will throw her in with them."

"Good plan"

I chuckled "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

"What's on your mind Hales?" Lucas asked rocking Sophia back and forth as we set up at Tric for the open mic night that would happen the next day.

"So we have been talking about me an gymnastics a lot lately. I love it and everything but I am never going to reach anything in it. I can never get back into the shape I was in before I got pregnant but...I can easily become a teacher and don't get me wrong I still want to go to college and become a literature teacher. I have been thinking a lot and...I want to make an album. I know it sounds completely crazy but I can get all the songs together and figure it all out then confront labels about it...It's just completely unreasonable but..."

"No its not" Brooke injected "It's your dream and you're damn good at it, go for it."

"Really?"

"I agree with her" Jake said.

"What songs do you have so far?" Peyton asked.

"Well I would put Never Grow Up there and Blue Sky, along with other songs I have in my notebook, and I have been working on this new song for a while but it's not done."

"Can we hear it?" Brooke asked.

I sighed "...I guess." I walked slowly to the keyboard and started the rift.

Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

Hit me with those blue eyes, baby

As the lights go down

Something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile

"And that's all I got" I whispered after.

"It's really good"

"I like it"

"Thanks" I said getting up "Are you guys ready for next weekend?"

"I got my money saved up" Brooke said smiling at Jake.

"Me too, it's gonna be so fun seeing you guys up there." Peyton said looking around at the guys.

"The Boytoy auction of 2012, it will be a great night" I said.

"And I was thinking, we should head up to my parents cabin after, it's only an hour drive and all six of us could probably use the weekend away to wind down."

"That sounds like fun, Nate and I are in" Lucas said before Nathan could disagree.

"So are Haley and I" Jake said. And with that I knew what my friends were up to, and it wouldn't help.

"What about Sophia?" I asked "I shouldn't just leave her."

"Bring her with us" Brooke said.

"Alright...I guess it would be good to get away...especially because Quinn has been driving me crazy lately."

"How is that going by the way?" Peyton asked.

"I avoid her and my father like the plague"

Nathan's phone began ringing as he went off to the corner to answer it. When he walked back Lucas quickly grabbed it, Nathan couldn't try to fight him on it since he was holding Sophia. "What are you doing talking to Rachel?"

I felt my heart clench as he looked at the floor and shrugged, before anyone could say anything Sophia led out a high pitch scream.

I reached into the bag next to me and handed her her teething ring. "Damn teeth, I wish they would just come in already. I sat and rocked her for two hours last night at two am because of them. Nothing else soothes her than me singing and rocking with her. And I can't just let her cry it out, she is in pain."

"Is that why your voice was so coarse this morning?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I had to sing for two hours straight, I could barely talk after."

"Next time call me in, I could take her for a little."

"I don't think it would work she just wanted me to hold her."

"What about me?" Brooke said "I mean we have the same parts."

"She might start crying more than B. Davis, your singing voice isn't good...at all." Peyton said being blunt.

"Face it, Hales is her favorite person and the only who can soothe her no matter how much we all love her." Lucas said

I smiled slightly.

"So are we definitely going this weekend, the seven of us? Brooke asked

"Wait we're forgetting what about Natey's new girlfriend? I mean if they're always talking..because I mean I always see them flirting...she should be invited."

"The only reason I am talking to her is to ask her to stay away from me."

"Oh..why?"

"Because she wasn't you"

"Oh" I muttered I saw Sophia let out a yawn "I should probably get her to bed. I'm gonna go."

* * *

"She stays in her room most of the time" Brooke sighed sitting down on the couch.

"She doesn't come out unless it's for Sophie...but at least I have heard her playing her guitar, meaning she has been writing and letting out her emotions." Jake said.

Peyton ran her hand through her hair. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I already am" Lucas sighed.

"I guess we just have to wait and see what happens at Tric"


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys I'm sorry it's been forever...or like 5 months but I'm going to try to finish this story out because I love it so much and don't want to keep leaving you guys for months at a time, so here's hopingxx**

* * *

"Here could you type this up tonight?" I asked handing a paper I hand wrote to Rachel. I hadn't talked to either of them since we stepped into class on Friday.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I have three tests tomorrow and a daughter to raise."

"Please she spends most of her time at daycare anyway."

"Excuse me? You know nothing about how my daughter is raised." I said giving her a dirty look.

"Poor kid is going to have a rotten life because you're her mother. But I mean...if she's your child it probably means she's already screwed up."

"If you say one more word about my daughter I will punch you."

"Please you're too chicken in case you get detention"

"I could care less about detention. My daughter is the most important thing in my life and I will not let you talk shit about her. She is a better person than you already. And believe me if my friends and family heard what you are saying about her you wouldn't be conscience right now."

"Please, they are just around because of pity."

"Shut up Rachel" Nathan voiced. "You have no clue about Sophia or her life so don't even start."

"Why are you defending her, you're not together, she dumped you."

"Because even if I'm with the girl's mother or not a one year old does not deserve to be bullied by a seventeen year old. Are you that low? She is a child. You're disgusting " Nathan said shaking his head as Rachel stopped talking "You'll do fine with the tests, you know the material" He said as he reached for the paper in my hand.

Rachel scoffed. "How do you know that, I hope she fails"

"Cause she helped me study last week." He said quietly not looking up from his book.

"Hey Haley Bob" Jake said walking over.

"What do you want Jake?" I sighed as he stepped over my shoulder.

"I need a pencil."

"Seriously?" I said. "You walked over here for a pencil?"

"Not really but that's what I told Ms. Ross. I really wanted to ask how long your paper was."

"Five pages." I said taking the paper from Nathan's desk and showing him.

"Sweet Jesus" He said looking at it.

"Your penmanship is like perfect."

"That is like chicken scratch to me, I can't even read half of it"

"You are a freak. Anyway, I lost my house key..."

"Again? Dad is going to freak; he already replaced the locks last month because you lost your old one."

"Shut up okay, anyway are you going home right after you pick up Soph?"

"I left my Physics text book at the cafe so I have to pick that up but after that yeah."

"How 'bout you get the book, I will get Soph and meet you at home."

"Okay...I will have to call at lunch and let them know though. I can't remember if I listed you as a person who could pick her up. I didn't think you would so I didn't."

"Why not just list your close friends."

"What if Damien walked in saying he was Jake James and no one questioned him? What about then? They know who mom and dad are; they went with me to register her."

"I guess you're right. Anyway...can I have a pencil?" I handed him the one in my hand before he walked off. "Stupid."

"So the paper..." I started

"I'll type it, I can read it" Nathan voiced

"Alright...thanks. Now we just need to practice our own parts before we present next week."

He nodded and went back to his work.

* * *

I snuck into the house once again trying to avoid my father and Quinn. He was at work. I knew I could avoid him at all costs. Wanting to start packing, as did Brooke and Jake in case we left again we headed up stairs. When I walked into my room I found Quinn lying on my bed reading one of my magazines. "What are you doing?"

"Dad said that I should stay a few nights to get to know you all, he told me to stay in your room so we could bond." Now she was calling him dad, great.

"Of course he did" I muttered. I went to Sophia's room and grabbed her favorite toy. I laid a blanket down my room and placed her on it. "Can you please leave me alone? I need to pack."

"Oooh for what?" She questioned sitting up excitedly.

"We are going to Brooke's cabin. And I take it that you're not leaving so." I turned on the radio and music came blasting out. I started walking around my room and created a pile of what I would need. I swiftly grabbed the magazine out of her hand and put it in the pile. I turned down my music and shouted out the door "Jake, Brooke don't forget bathing suits."

Brooke peaked her head out. "Can I borrow one of yours, I don't like any of mine?"

"Sure" I said as she started down the hallway to me. "I have like three so I will take my tankini and you can choose one of the others."

"Why?"

"Because I still have five pounds that won't come off and stretch marks."

"Why don't you just bring all three because I have a feeling there's going to be a reunion of you and boy toy."

"Brooke Davis you are incorrigible."

"Okay I don't know what that means but what is she doing in your room?"

"_Daddy _dearest said she could stay in my room for a few nights." I led Brooke into my room to get the suit to see Quinn holding Sophia. "What are you doing? Get your filthy hands off her." I yelled taking Sophia from Quinn checking her. "Get out of my room, just get out! You can stay in the guest room downstairs, just get out" Quinn scurried out. "I asked her once, nicely to leave me alone, but no she doesn't listen!"

"Why is your father trying to shove spending time with her down your throat?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to be around her, and it's not going to fix things so what's the point?"

* * *

I walked slowly onto the stage at Tric tucking hair behind my ear. Karen was holding Sophia just off stage. I didn't want to talk to any of my friends beforehand so she offered to watch her while I played and I could leave with her right after. I didn't want to talk to any of them because I didn't want to slip up. They couldn't find out why I broke up with Nathan, I couldn't tell them that _she _caused this. I let her influence me. All they would do would be ask me why and that would only screw up the situation I was in more, hence why I was secluding myself to my room with Sophia.

"Hey everyone, it's Haley once again and I wanted to sing you guys one of my original songs. I hope you like it." I really tried to throw myself into the music, and tried to forget for four minutes about everything else. As I looked up I saw Karen backstage with Sophia, I smiled. No matter what would happen I would always have her. As I started to sing I tried to focus on myself and not the lyrics in order to get through the performance without tears. I began strumming my guitar along with the band, the lyrics then started flowing.

**Now go stand in the corner**

**And think about what you did**

**Ha, time for a little revenge**

**he story starts when it was hot and it was summer**

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**

**She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

**I think her ever present frown is a little troubling**

**She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but**

**Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go**

**Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him, but haven't you heard?**

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey**

**You might have him, but I always get the last word**

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**She's better known for the things that she does**

**On the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha**

**And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**'Cause I don't think you do, oh**

**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?**

**I don't think you do, I don't think you do**

**Let's hear the applause**

**C'mon show me how much better you are**

**See you deserve some applause**

**'Cause you're so much better**

**She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

"Thank you" I whispered practically running of the stage grabbing Sophia as I went, I heard Karen behind me yelling my name, but I just kept going. I had to get out of there, it was a mistake to sing that in front of everyone. "That was stupid that was so stupid Haley. Why would you do that, you're an idiot" I grabbed my purse and baby bag out of the dressing room then went in the crowd to try and find my brother. I found him in a booth with Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan. "Hey Jake I am going to cut out and take the car."

I was about to walk away before he said "Wait Hales, I need to talk to you"

"Later, at home, I uh… need to put Soph to sleep and I um… don't feel well" then I fake coughed

"Haley James you did not just fake cough us" Brooke said,

"So what" I said turning before they could say anything I flipped my hand back somewhat waving. I really needed to get out of there before I broke down.

But then, Chris Keller happened. "Hey James" he said

"Hi Chris"

"You should sing with me, maybe a romantic duet?"

"No thanks" I said trying to walk around him but he stopped me.

"Think about it"

"Okay, I really need to go though, how about I talk to you Monday?" I really wouldn't I normally avoid him at all costs.

"Wait Haley" he said grabbing my arm.

"Chris stop, let go"

Then I heard a familiar voice "I think Haley said she wanted to leave, so if I were you I would take your hand off her before you have a black eye Keller" it was Nathan.

Chris ran away "You're always saving me" I muttered

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine, I have to go though"

"But Haley I need…"

"I don't need your pity Nathan, just please leave me alone, where is your perfect little, skank, oops I mean girlfriend" While he was thinking of something to say I snuck out.

* * *

I wandered downstairs to grab my book bag on Monday afternoon "Jake did you understand the trig homework." I said, as I caught him in the kitchen.

"Haley James not understanding something?" He questioned

"Oh my God I am human" I joked "It probably has to do with me picking up extra shifts at the café to help out Karen since she let us live with her."

Then _she _butted in again "You know Haley I can help you with that"

"No thanks" I said plastering on a fake smile towards her.

"OMG, Peyton is amazing with that, I always made fun of her for it. Cause it's not like her to be nerdy, that's your job" Brooke said.

"Thanks" I mumbled

"We can all go hang out there and then go to Karen's for dinner."

"Alright let's roll" I said grabbing all my bags "Bye Mom, see you later" I yelled, Jake did the same as Brooke yelled "Bye Momma James"


	14. Chapter 14

Brooke and I walked into the house with Sophia after shopping at the mall. I placed some bags near the staircase and continued walking into the house. My dad and Quinn were sitting at the table when we walked by.

"Should we just put these in your room Hales?" She asked placing the ones in her hands next to the other bags I put down.

"Yeah, that way I can go through it all again first and sort it out by size."

My father then started talking "Haley why did you buy more clothes, you don't need any more?"

"Actually I didn't dad, they are for Sophia since she is nearly one and outgrew all her clothes we had. And I bought them with my money."

"Oh Hales" Quinn said getting excited "I just remembered, you said you were going away this weekend and I wanted to offer to you that I can watch Sophia since babies love me."

"Wait, what?" My mother asked stepping out from the kitchen."

"Thank you Quinn" I muttered. "We were planning on going to Brooke's cabin this weekend after the boytoy auction Friday night. And since we have off on Monday we were going to drive up right after the auction. I was going to ask at dinner."

"Who is all going?"

"Jake, Brooke, Peyton, Luke, and Nate"

"Wait didn't you break up with Nathan?" My father questioned, I couldn't believe him, he barely remembered that I broke up with my boyfriend.

"Yeah dad we did...but it's complicated and the six of us are all going to get away. It's not like it's only the two of us."

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Brooke questioned. "You're either together or not."

"Well we aren't together but I mean...he doesn't get why and I don't know, he kinda hates me because of the way I ended things and I keep avoiding it."

"Well I would be pissed too if a guy broke up with me for no reason at all and then told me to go out with an annoying girl? Why did you do that anyway...I mean Rachel?"

"I don't know...it seems like I don't know much anymore." I sighed.

"You can go if you want Hales"

"Thanks momma...and Quinn, thanks for the offer but I am taking Sophia with me so I won't need your help"

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently as the music started for the boy toy auction. First some players from the team that I didn't know came out. Then Lucas, who Peyton bought, Tim came out and made a fool of himself. When Jake came out Brooke got in a bidding war with another girl but won it and lastly was Nathan. "Do I hear twenty five" He said as Nathan came out and started stripping until he was in his basketball shorts and his chest said boytoy across it.

"Twenty five" I shouted. People kept bidding until it was at three hundred dollars I saw Rachel Gatina bid.

"Three fifty" I shouted

"Four hundred"

"Five!" I shouted as Brooke handed me the extra money she had on her and I sent her a smile.

"Sold!" Whitey shouted.

* * *

I held the sign that said Nathan outside of the boys locker room waiting for him to come out. When he did, he noticed his name and looked at me "Why did you pay all that money to have one night with me after you broke up with me?"

"Nathan...for tonight can we please please just forget about the past few weeks and just have fun, like two teenagers? Can we please talk about everything later and just have one night of fun without any drama? Even if you don't believe it what I did was best for the both of us but please can we just forget about it for tonight?"

He sighed, thinking, then spoke "Alright let's just go then" before walking out of the school for me to only follow. We walked to his car and opened my door. I gave him a small smile as I sat down "Thanks" He closed the door, walked around then got in.

"So where are we going?"

"I figured we could just go to Karen, I asked her if we could use her roof tonight"

"Use her roof?" He asked looking over at me.

"As kids we always would hang out on there, it's cool...and at night it's beautiful."

"Think we could sneak some food up there too."

"I think that could be arranged...and you didn't think to put actual clothes on?" I asked seeing as he was still shirtless, he had put on sweatpants though.

"Do you mind?" He asked.

"No not really but...I feel like it's probably awkward to walk around with boytoy written across your chest." He shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

* * *

"This place is awesome" Nathan said as we stepped foot on the roof. The lights we hung up were glowing brightly and the stars lit up the sky.

"I told you so didn't I...There is a mini golf course too."

"Let's play" Nathan said still looking around.

"Alright"

"So are you excited for this weekend?"

"A little bit, I just want to get out of here."

"So what is this whole long lost sister thing?"

"Apparently, my dad knocked a girl up, she died, and he gave the baby, Quinn, up for adoption. And now that they _found _each other he has been trying to shove bonding with her down my throat and I want no part of it. She is a home wrecker and I don't need another sister."

"How is she a homewrecker?"

"My mother didn't know, and I don't know what is going to happen between them. Nothing will be the same I know that but I don't know if she will ever forgive him. I don't think I will...I'm glad we are leaving this weekend so they have all this time to talk about it."

"It's all going to be fine...you don't need something else to worry about so just try to focus on other stuff." I looked up from grabbing the putters and balls, and smiled at him.

"Thanks...Alright, are you ready to get smoked? I am the queen of miniature golf."

"Really, really? Let's go, let's do this, you are going down James"

"In your dreams, Scott" I said as he took his shot and got the ball in the hole in two shots. I then went and got a hole in one "Woah, what was that? Huh? Me getting a hole in one while it took you two strokes! Hmph, who's the best now?"

"Lucky putt, just you wait and see! This was just the first one."

* * *

"Do you concede?"

"Yeah" He sighed after I beat him at mini golf "How are you always so great at everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are so smart, you're a great mother, you're good at mini golf, you have an amazing voice, I have seen you at cheer practice your great at that, apparently you're good at gymnastics"

"I could show you"

"And have you accidentally flip off the roof, no thank you, you can show me later. And I mean I've heard you're great at basketball too"

"I am, I am probably better than you"

"Yeah...mhhmm the star basketball player and starting shooting guard...sure you are Hales"

"Wait, just you wait! Let's go to the court and I will show you up because I am great at basketball"

"Yeah right I would win if we played."

"No way" I grabbed onto his arm and dragged him down the stairs.

* * *

I placed my hands on my knees as I panted, as I heard the ball go through the net and Nathan walk over to where I was "Alright so you are better than me...but you're so tall and strong."

"I told you I was better, although you are good, I will give you that."

"Thank you" I said taking a seat on the court as he sat next to me.

"So, uh...what was that song about?"

"Nathan" I looked at him "Please...not tonight, can't we leave that alone for right now."

He sighed. "Okay...tell me a little bit more about when you were pregnant then..."

"Well at first the only person who knew was Brooke. She knew I was terrified and made me confront Damien...that's when he hit me. I was taken to the hospital and they called my parents. When they walked into my room was when I had to tell them."

_I looked down at what was in my hand. A pink plus, I looked back at the box. Positive. It was positive._

_I needed to get out of here. I grabbed my bag and began walking to Brooke's. I walked right into her room. She was packing to move into my house._

"_Brooke" my voice was weak._

"_Hey TG, what's wrong Hales?"_

_We sat in the middle of the floor. "I…I'm…pregnant" I whispered._

"_What? It sounds like you said you were pregnant." I looked down "Wow...Tutor Slut, how did this happen?"_

"_It was Damien, I can't do this Brooke, I can't be a mom."_

_She thought for a second before grabbing my shoulders. "Yes you can honey; you are going to be the best mother ever to this little girl. Now let's get you to the hospital to take a test to make sure then you should tell Damien."_

_I nodded as she helped me up._

* * *

"_Hey Baby" Damien said approaching me._

"_Hi"_

_I had him meet me at the school early, he wrapped his arm around me as we began to walk, once we got in the tutoring center he covered my mouth with his and began backing me against the wall._

"_Damien I need to talk to you."_

"_It can wait" He said kissing down my neck._

"_No it can't" When I finally got him off me I said "Damien I need to tell you something."_

"_You can tell me anything."_

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_No" He said loudly backing away from me. He stood there for a minute, keeping me wondering before he slapped me across the face, and said "How do I even know it's mine, you slut," He reached out and pushed me with all of his strength. I tried to cover my stomach so the baby wasn't hurt, even though I knew that would not help anything. He muttered "get rid of it." before walking out._

_I quickly grabbed my phone, and called an ambulance feeling the pain in my stomach._

* * *

_I was being wheeled into a room at the hospital after I had been checked over. Luckily I hadn't lost the baby. The hospital had called my parents I asked them not to tell them about the baby so I could tell them. I had just been here yesterday with Brooke. She held my hand as I walked into the examination room; she threatened many people at the hospital so that I could get my information within the hour. Only confirming what I already knew, I was indeed pregnant._

_My parents, Jake, Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke rushed into my room about ten minutes later. "Hales what happened?" My mother questioned hugging me._

_Then my father spoke up "The hospital didn't tell us anything."_

"_I have to tell you something. You might want to sit down."_

"_Uh-oh Jimmy our little Haley is pregnant." They all laughed except for Brooke but when I didn't they stared at me with solemn faces._

"_Where is Damien, I am going to kill him, Luke get my bat!" Jake yelled hands become fists as he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. Lucas held him back._

"_Jake don't"_

"_What, how, when?" My father shuddered out._

"_At the end of the year party, I wasn't going to drink but then Damien said I should let go. He kept pouring me drink after drink and when I was drunk he led me up to a bedroom, and...yeah"_

"_What!" Brooke shouted "He used you, that arrogant son of a..."_

"_No Brooke, it's not all his fault."_

"_But he pressured you" Lucas said gently._

"_What are we going to do?" My mother finally said._

"_Wait what happened that you are here?" Brooke said taking my hand._

"_When I told him he slapped me then pushed me over so I called 911 and didn't move because I didn't want anything to happen to the baby."_

_Jake started yelling again "Lucas forget the bat get my **car,** now I am really going to kill him."_

"_Luke no" Brooke started to say "Get the car and the bat!"_

"_Brooke!" I yelled_

"_No Hales, this man almost killed a baby. Jake after you hit him with your car can I pleaaase hit him with the bat, you know just to make sure the job is done."_

"Wow they were all really protective of you"

"Yeah, I guess in a way I was lucky they were cause if not I don't know what would have happened...If you don't mind I have to go pick up Sophia, my parents are going to sleep and I want to get our stuff into my car so we can leave right away."

"It's fine."

We drove over to my house, I walked up the stairs to find my mother in Sophia's room. "Hey Ma"

"Hi baby, hey Nate"

"Hi Mrs. James"

"Ahh!" Sophia screamed reaching out for Nathan.

He held out his hands as my mom handed her to him "Hey there cutie, how are you doing...I feel like she got heavier."

"I will be in the other room" My mom said excusing herself.

"Oh she did, she gained a pound in a week, I don't know how she did it but she did...it's funny actually, I didn't notice it Brooke did. Since gymnastics is all about upper body strength I can carry her around for hours without a problem but others can't, they don't know how I do it."

"Why gymnastics, I mean you are good at basketball how come you didn't stick with that?" I had a soft smile on my face noticing that his guard was fading which was nice considering what I did.

"I don't know, I guess because it only depended on me. I didn't have to count on anyone else. It's all about being one with your body testing your limits knowing your strengths. And...A lot of upper body strength. I was good at it...I had a passion for it, the drive to be my best...Just like you and basketball."

"I get it...self-reliance. You can't blame anyone else for what goes wrong and have to have faith in yourself."

"Exactly, see Jake never got it. He was always confused why I wanted to be on my own with it so badly. He likes the aspect of having a team and others to count on. And Damien thought I was absurd. He tried to make me stop so many times. He was so big headed and had a huge ego and liked to blame his teammates for his mistakes during a game. Saying it was a bad pass or someone was in his way...ass" I finished muttering under my breath.

"Why did you start going out with him in the first place?"

"He was charming, and caring at first. I met him at my friend Shelly's pool party, he was walking around shirtless and I thought he was hot. He was the most popular kid at school and started talking to me, the nerd. He acted like he cared about me but then he started manipulating me and before I realized I was in too deep...so uh...How is uh...Rachel"? And with that his guard around me went back up and it was as if we never talked.

"I don't...I don't even...why? I don't understand why you broke up with me. And you are the one who broke up with me yet you keep trying to having meaningful talks with me."

"Nathan...do you think I want this, do you think I wanted to break up with you?"

"I don't know anymore"

"I am so conflicted Nathan. I know I want to be with you but I can't. I just can't and you don't get it. I have an internal battle with myself daily. I want us to be together but I am doing what is best for the both of us. Every time I see you my heart breaks again and it's so hard to be around you knowing that we can't be together."

"Why? How is this good for us?" He demanded.

"I can't explain it...you wouldn't understand."

"Make me, make me understand"

With that my phone alarm went off. It was midnight.

"So our date is officially over." I said quietly as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah...about that goodnight kiss"

"We...we don't have to" I whispered as I stood on my tippy toes, my hand inching up to his cheek as Nathan's hands went around my waist. He tilted his head and kissed me.

"Haley, Nathan!" I heard Brooke yell-whisper up the stairs as she walked up. We quickly separated before she walked in the room. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yep" I said. I picked up Sophia in her car seat along with one of her bags and my purse. Nathan leaned over and grabbed my bag and Sophia's other bag.

"Thanks"

"No problem."

"Alright lets get out of here" I said to Brooke with a small smile.


	15. Chapter 15

I groaned walking out of my bedroom the next morning, running a hand through my hair as Sophia ran down the hallway. "C'mon baby, let's get you some breakfast." I turned the corner into the kitchen of the cabin to find Nathan standing there making a cup of coffee.

"Hey" He said.

"Morning" I looked in the fridge at the food we had packed and pulled out some fruit and cereal.

"You want a cup?"

"That would be great, thanks" He set his at the table as I sat down with Sophia on my lap as she ate. He set the cup in front of me with a smile as I took a large gulp.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"We are talking" I said sarcastically with a smile, looking down to give Sophia more fruit.

"So...your song...it's about her isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Rachel" Nathan said as I looked up at him.

"I just...I mean...yeah"

"So are you going to tell me the truth of why you broke up with me yet?" He questioned sincerely His tone...he wasn't angry or upset, he was gentle and quiet. I knew just by looking at him that he was in love with me...and I just the same.

"I want to...I'm just afraid of what is going to happen when I do."

"How much worse could things get?"

I sighed "I never really wanted to break up with you...it was for you mainly. I saw you bonding with Sophia and...well I loved it and it warmed my heart but, you're seventeen you shouldn't have that type of responsibility on your plate. You should be having fun and acting like a kid, not raising one. It's my responsibility to deal with and it shouldn't affect anyone else. You deserve better."

"You know that that doesn't matter to me though, Sophia, she is great and I don't mind having that responsibility if it means I can be with you…Would you stop lying? I didn't sleep at all last night thinking about us, and Rachel's impact. What does Rachel have to do with any of this?"

"She um...she blackmailed me" I finally admitted.

"What?"

"Yeah, Nathan I need to tell you something, the afternoon before our first date, Chris, he um…he kissed me. But you have to know I pushed him off right away and I told him that we were dating. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you but Rachel knew and blackmailed me with it. You have to believe me when I say it meant nothing, and I don't have any feelings towards him." He just looked at the table; I could tell he was in deep thought.

"I believe you, but it hurts me a little that you didn't tell me."

"I was already keeping Sophia from you and I was going to tell you but then after you blew up about Sophia I was afraid to and then once we got back together I honestly forgot about it. I swear, I never meant to hurt you. I didn't want you to hate me, I knew the easiest way to end it was to not tell you the truth, then you wouldn't hate me."

He grabbed my hand and kissed it "I know, I believe you, and I trust you. I could never, ever hate you. I understand."

"She was just so conniving and she caught me off guard."

_I packed up my bag in the tutor center as my tutee just left. Just before I was about to leave Rachel walked in "Hi Haley"_

"_Hi" I said trying to get out of there as soon as I could._

"_Can I speak to you?" _

_"I guess"_

"_You need to break up with Nathan"_

"_What?"_

"_I said you. Need. To. Break. Up. With. Nathan."_

"_I heard what you said Rachel"_

"_And if you don't I think I may just post these pictures everywhere" she held up a photo of Chris kissing me "Or maybe I will just confront him in person and tell him I saw you grab Chris in the hallway pull him into a empty classroom and begin to make out with him."_

"_What? You know that's a lie"_

"_But Nathan doesn't. You need to break up with him then tell him to go out with me; I mean he is too good for you anyway. You have a kid Haley, be serious here. Like he is going to be in the NBA one day and you will be working as a waitress with a high school diploma. He deserves more than that, and I could give it to him. I mean I am popular and successful after all. I will probably be a model or actress so we could be a power couple. So either you break up with him and break his heart the easy way, then send him over to me so I can _heal _him, or you don't and I post these pictures, he will break up with you, breaking his heart and yours. Either way I still get him but it could either be the easy way or the hard way." Then she was gone, leaving me to think. Everything she said was true._

"And if you think about it she would have done everything she could to break us up because she hated me and wanted you"

"We just have to be stronger, we can't let anyone tear us apart because what we have is worth it."

"But Nathan...she was right, she had a point."

"No she didn't, you are going to college and will be successful, we could be successful together...and even if you weren't that wouldn't matter to me. If you were the same person you are today then I would be perfectly fine because you are so amazing Hales."

"You know...all the time while we were apart, both times, I wondered why I kept trying, what made our relationship worth it to keep trying...and then I realized. I love you Nathan Scott"

"I love you too Hales" He leaned across the table and kissed me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I have known it all along. Or else I wouldn't feel this way, I wouldn't want to keep trying. You mean so much to me and it makes it all worth it. And when I look at Sophia, I can't not love her because she has this amazing woman as a mother...she is so lucky to have you Hales"

"Thank you" I whispered as a smile spread across my face

"Now will you Haley James, _finally _be my girlfriend again?"

"Of course I will." Nathan moved from his seat to sit next to me as he kissed me. "What do you say we go for a walk?"

"I would love to" I said placing Sophia on my hip and taking his hand as he lead me out the door and outside.

"Promise me if things ever get too much for you you tell me. If you ever feel like there's too much responsibility I will understand. I just don't want you to have to give up things because of us, Sophia and I we are stuck together but I don't want you to regret that later or resent us."

"I won't, I love you both too much."

"Nathan" I sighed looking up at him.

"I promise"

"Thank you...Even when you and I were fighting, you still went out of your way to help me. Why?"

"You know, it's strange...I was mad but I never wanted to let you go...so I kept my distance but my feelings never subsided. And that's really good"

"Yes it is" I said leaning up to kiss him.

* * *

We walked back in the house a half an hour later laughing. Sophia was seated on Nathan's shoulders, her hand tapping on his head inquisitively as he had his hands up on her back. "Soph, you are such a goof sometimes."

"Just like her mother"

"Ha ha" I said as he handed me her. "And you have room to talk?"

"I do actually, you are crazy, but that's okay we are all crazy some of us just hide it better than others." I leaned into my tippy toes and kissed him.

"What is this?" Brooke asked as her and Peyton walked into the hallway.

"Well what does it look like?" I asked her.

"Are you two back together?" Nathan and I smiled at each other as we nodded. "Finally" She sighed.

"B you are so dramatic sometimes."

"And you are such an idiot sometimes, it took you long enough"

"Thanks Brooke" Nathan said sarcastically.

"So you guys worked everything out?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, we did"

"Everything is fixed."

"Good. Now let's swim" Brooke said walking into the other room as I laughed.

"Let me go get her stuff and get myself changed." I said to Nathan as he nodded.

* * *

"Now, I'm not complaining or anything but what is this?" Nathan asked running his hand over the material that covered my stomach.

"It's called a tankini"

"Why aren't you wearing a regular suit like everyone else though?"

"I just...the stretch marks haven't completely faded yet and I still have excess weight there."

"I'm sure you look fine, you look beautiful already."

"I guess...I guess I am still just insecure and have a low self conscience after it all." I said looking over to where Sophia was, she was being held by Jake and had a life jacket on her. All of them were playing with her as she giggled.

"And it's okay to feel that way" He said snapping me back into place "But you don't have to because you are beautiful Hales, and no one around here is going to judge you."

I smiled up at him. "Thank you"

"Just happy to help" He joked with a smile.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing" He said before lifting me up and throwing me further into the water.

I swam up to the top once more and pulled my hair out of my face

"Nathan!"

"Sorry, you just slipped"

"Uh huh" I said running my hand through his hair as I kissed him before pushing his head under the water.

"Real funny James, I'm going to get you for that." He said coming up from the water as I swam away.

* * *

"I am so tired." I said standing up after getting out of the pool, Sophia rest on my hip. I saw her slightly shiver "Let's get you a towel." Nathan handed me one and I wrapped it around her. Then he slid one over my shoulders so I could dry off. "She needs a bath so she can warm up."

"Alright, why don't you get to take her up there and start the bath, and I will go get her clothes"

"Thanks Nate"

"No problem" He said ruffling Sophia's hair and starting up the stairs. I followed after him and turned into the bathroom.

"So baby what do you think of Nathan? Mama really likes him." She smiled at me so I took that as a sign that she liked him. "Good I'm glad." I placed her slowly in the water as she started to smile again. "You are such a water baby, you just love it" I said sitting next to the tub as Nathan walked in.

"You're going to shrivel up into a prune Soph" He used her nickname and my heart swelled.

* * *

I moved my car six spaces around the board as the six of us sat on the floor in the living room playing LIFE.

"Another kid Hales, really?" Brooke said seeing that I now had six kids in my car.

"I always wanted a lot of kids."

"But what does that make between the two of you, ten" She said looking at Nathan's car.

"Nine, he only has three" Lucas said.

"Sophia dufus" Brooke said hitting him lightly.

"My turn" Peyton said spinning the wheel excitedly. "Send kids to summer camp pay two thousand dollars, what kind of camp am I sending them to?"

"Probably the ones Nathan went to as a child" Jake said as Nathan chuckled looking down.

"Volunteer at a pet store gain a life token" Lucas said moving his car.

"So you two want to tell us what happened?" Brooke said moving her piece around the board.

I brushed some hair out of my face and said "Well...Rachel actually blackmailed me into breaking up with him. So I did but we worked everything out last night and it's okay." That was all I told them because even though they were my best friends, it was Nathan and I's business. They all nodded accepting my answer and not questioning it.

"Better than revenge makes sense now Hales" Jake said. "I wish you would have told me, I could have helped you through it."

"I know but I just felt really bad, and I didn't want anyone to know."

"I mean it was so bad she didn't even tell me" Nathan joked as I rolled my eyes lightheartedly. He ran his hand lightly along my back causing me to smile up at him.

* * *

Later in the night after a game of Monopoly we all headed up to our rooms. Nathan and I were holding hands as we walked up the stairs. I opened his door and lead us into his room. "You want to sleep in here tonight?" He asked as I nodded. "Alright"


	16. Chapter 16

I woke and tried to roll over, but I couldn't, I realized Nathan's arms were holding me against him, then I remembered everything that happened yesterday. I smiled then kissed Nathan gently hoping he would wake up. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled as we stared at each other. "I was hoping yesterday wasn't a dream, and when I woke up to you in my arms I realized it wasn't," he said with a grin that was big enough to match mine.

"Nope, you're stuck with me forever buddy"

"Forever sounds nice. I mean one day, I am going to propose to you, now maybe not for a long time but one day Haley James"

"Really? One day I am going to say yes to you Nathan Scott. So I gather you have been picturing our future?"

"Yep, I mean we are going to have a big house, with a bunch of kids running around. I will be in the NBA and you will be a famous singer. One day Sophia will not be an only child." Nathan said smirking.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and you know how much fun we are going to have making them?" Nathan asked me kinking an eyebrow, I laughed, only him. "C'mere" He said as I rolled more on him and kissed him.

Then my stomach growled "Oh well that's attractive."

"We should probably get up"

"But this bed is so comfy" I said stretching out

"Oh well I know where you will be sleeping tonight." He said with a smirk.

"If you'll have me"

"Of course I will"

* * *

"Let's go for a walk while the boys ride their ATV'S" Brooke suggested.

"Alright, let me go get Sophia a jacket and we can go" I said slipping on my shoes and grabbing it.

"So, dish on you and boytoy" Brooke said as we started walking down the path.

"There's not much to talk about, I mean we're back together and we worked out all of our problems...we did say we loved each other"

"What that's huge?"

"Yeah...I just I feel myself being more and more relaxed around him. He is great around Sophia and has been there for me if I need him."

"It's cause he is a good guy Hales, he is the polar opposite of Damien."

"I know I am getting used to that and trusting myself with him more too."

"Plus he is great around Soph"

"I know, I love watching the two of them together, it's so cute."

"He is going to be a good father to your cute naley babies one day."

"Brooke!" I said looking at her.

"What, it's the truth?"

* * *

"I just scared the hell out of those cows" Nathan said stopping his ATV and pulling off his helmet as Jake and Lucas pulled theirs around his.

"I am in love with Brooke right now, her house is awesome"

"Watch it man" Jake warned as Lucas held up his hands in surrender before laughing.

"So you and Haley..." Lucas said.

"Yeah"

"Just watch her heart man, she has been through so much and I don't want her hurt like that again." Jake said.

"I know, I get it I really do and I never want to hurt her...I love her man."

"Ohhhhhh isn't that romantic" Lucas said placing his hands over his heart.

"Shut up Luke" Nathan said reaching over and hitting him.

"Just be careful, she's more fragile than you think." Nathan nodded understanding what Jake meant. "Now let's get back to the cows"

* * *

I had been seated in front of the fire place with a mug of hot chocolate when Nathan walked into the room. "This seat taken?" He asked sitting next to me as I nodded. I placed my mug on the coffee table and curled myself into him.

"We have to go home tomorrow." I sighed.

"It won't be that bad, at least we're together now, and it's not that long until Christmas break."

"I guess, but I also don't really want to deal with Quinn again."

"I was thinking about something, and I'm not trying to be judgmental or anything but why are you mad at Quinn? It's not her fault for being born, or that your dad never told anyone. I just think it's your dad you should be mad at not Quinn."

"I guess...I think I needed to blame her, I couldn't like her. I didn't feel like it would be right."

"It's reasonable that you felt that way and no one can be mad at you for that, but at some point I think you have to let go and move on."

I smiled up at him "You're too good to me."

"Nah, that's you"

"I love you" It felt nice to be able to openly say it. I had felt it for a while but now I could tell him and everyone I knew.

"I love you too" He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"So Sophia's birthday's coming up"

"Really when is it?"

"December 19th, Brooke and I need to figure out what we are going to do for her party."

"If you need help I would love to"

"Really thanks baby"

"Anytime" He whispered against my hair.

* * *

I sat down on the couch across from Quinn and my dad after we got back. "So I was thinking, and I was wrong to be mad specifically at you Quinn. I took my anger out on you because I needed someone to be mad at. I just...I have been through so much and when things are finally looking up something else comes along that could possibly tear us apart and it really isn't your fault."

"It's okay, I understand."

"I just I am a really guarded person and now I have to be super protective for Sophia. She depends on me for everything and I am in charge of who is in her life. I can't have someone walking in and out of her life that she gets attached to. I only took one chance on that and at first it didn't work out. Nathan walked out when he found out I had a baby because I kept it from him and he was afraid but we worked everything out and now it's okay. I know he isn't going to just leave. I took one chance and never want to risk it again. So I need to get to know you first. But I just can't have you being shoved down my throat. I need time and space to adjust. I can't just spend all of my time with you. It is a big thing and a lot to take in all at once, especially when I have so much else going on. I need to get to know you slowly and need time to think about everything. Once I know about you, maybe we have lunch and meet up a few times then you can meet and play with Sophia. You sound nice...I just can't risk anything."

"I completely understand and I will give you as much space as you want and need. But I would love to get to know you...all my life I have known I was adopted and I always wondered about my birth parents...who were they? What were they like? What did they do? Do they have kids? And now I found out technically I have three siblings and a niece...I just want to get to know you and be a part of the family so I can finally feel like I fit in somewhere...and finally feel like I belong."

"I just..this has been such a hard few years and I keep getting these curve balls."

"I admire you Haley, dad explained everything that happened to you to me and for being only eighteen and having all that happen...I don't think I could have handled it. You're a strong woman, and a great mother...I only hope I could be like you one day. I realize the irony since you are younger than me, but you amaze me."

"Thanks...and dad...I still do not know what to think and do about you...all of a sudden I have a sister. Were you ever going to tell us if she didn't find you? You never told mom or us. Even when I was pregnant you were angry and judgmental...yet you were in my shoes at one point. You should have understood better than anyone. And I mean why didn't you tell me then because I would have understood better seeing as I was pregnant and needed someone to talk to about it all. It's not like you could have forgotten. You could never forget your child"

"I am sorry Haley, it's just so much had happened. And so much time had passed that I didn't know how. But your mother and I started to talk to someone and I would love if you came some days."

"Alright...it's just going to take a lot of time for me to learn to live with it.

"I am just happy you are talking and trying with me. I love you Haley Bob"

"And I hate when you call me Haley Bob" I said hugging him.

* * *

I felt the familiar feeling of people staring at me as I walked down the hallway Tuesday morning holding Nathan's hand. "Don't let them bother you" He whispered to me. I smiled at him before opening up my locker. He leaned against the one next to me as I pulled out some books.

"So do you understand what is going to be on the history test?" I asked him

"Somewhat"

"You want me to stop by tonight, I can help?"

"That would be great."

"Alright I will pick Soph up from daycare then come over."

"Thank you" He whispered leaning down to kiss me.

"What the hell is this?" I heard Rachel shriek.

"This is me not caring about what you say Rachel. I told Nathan, we worked things out and now we are back together."

"What about Chris?"

"Nathan doesn't care 'cause nothing is going on between Chris and I much like how nothing is going on between you and him."

"Nathan, she cheated on you!" Rachel said.

"Not really, why are you so petty, why do you have to find two happy people and try to tear them apart. You're such a bitch."

"This ain't over."

"It's this isn't over." I corrected as she scoffed and walked away.

Brooke walked over smirking with Jake behind her. "Did you break the news to Rach-a-hoe" I nodded laughing as a smile lit up her face "So what are you doing for Sophia's birthday?"

"I don't know, something low key, maybe a small party. The family, the friends" I said as I held Nathan's hand and we began walking.

"Low key, low key, low key…." She pondered "I got it, we could go to the zoo and maybe she could ride a…"

"No" I interrupted "Low key, small, small party at the house, twenty people or less. Cake, presents and decorations, that's it!"

"Fine" Brooke said dejected. "But does the twenty people include us? Because that's like ten already!"

"Brooke!" We all said in harmony.

* * *

"Knock knock" I said walking into Nathan's room.

"Hey you" He said, he was laying on his bed and was tossing his basketball up in the air. I put Sophia on the ground and she walked over to the side of the bed. He placed the basketball down and lifted her up to sit on his stomach.

I walked around to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him "Hey Sophie, did you miss me? I bet you did since I am your favorite person in the world."

"Hey" I objected.

"Okay second favorite."

I chuckled "Are you ready to study?"

"Not really but we should get it over with. Quiz me"

"What was the effect of the assassination of Archduke Ferdinand?"

"The war officially began"

"And who initiated war on who?"

"Austria-Hungary on Serbia."

"Good job" I congratulated as he smiled.

* * *

"That was the last thing on our study guide, you knew it all"

"I think it's mainly cause I have an amazing tutor"

"Really?" I questioned jokingly.

"Yeah" Nathan then looked down to realize Sophia was now asleep on his chest. I smiled and laid down next to him. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed the side of my head. I placed my head next to Sophia's on his chest. He put his other hand to rest on her back.

* * *

"What the hell is this?" Dan yelled walking into the room. We were quickly startled and sat up. Sophia started crying as Nathan rocked her gently until she stopped.

"We fell asleep"

"What the hell were you doing?"

"We were studying for our history test." Nathan said standing up, letting Sophia rest on his hip, and holding up my copy book.

"You don't need a child Nathan, it's bad enough she suckered you into watching that one but don't knock her up."

"You don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh I think I do." He said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about him Hales, he's an ass." Nathan sighed shaking his head.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize for what he says and does"

"I feel like I should, he is my father."

"Exactly, he is your father, not you. You don't say or act that way. We should probably get going though."

"Alright, I will walk you out" He took my hand and led me out of the house.

"Oh it's a little chilly out here now" I said as we stepped outside.

"Stay here for a minute" He said walking into the house "You want this back?" Nathan asked putting his letterman jacket around my shoulders when he came out.

"Hell yes"

"You know what this means right? When a guy offers a girl his letterman jacket it means they are going steady"

"Your such a goof" I said chuckling.

"But you love me anyway"

"Yes I do" I laid a kiss on his cheek "Alright I will see you tomorrow"


	17. Chapter 17

"Hi" I said taking a seat across from Quinn at the local pizza parlor.

"Hi Haley" She said looking up from the menu to look at me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I'm happy to get to talk to you. How are you?"

"I'm fine...How do you like your pizza?"

"I like tomatoes and broccoli on mine."

"Me too" I said smiling up at her.

* * *

"I had a really nice time talking to you today Haley." Quinn said smiling as she walked down the street with a shopping bag in her hand.

"It was good to get to know you."

"Well I should get going because Clay is supposed to be making dinner and I need to make sure we still have a house left after. But I enjoyed talking to you."

"Me too, I will see you at the Cafe on Tuesday"

"And then I will stop by to meet Sophia sometime next week."

"Sounds good" I said leaning over and hugging Quinn.

"See you later Haley"

"Bye"

As I walked off my phone began to ring. "Hey how'd it go?" Nathan asked

"Perfect timing, she just left. Believe it or not I actually had fun. She is really nice. We made plans for lunch and for her to meet Sophia."

"That's great Hales, I can't wait to hear all about it."

"Speaking of, I am going to pick up Sophia and then we will head over to your house."

* * *

"I have a very very important question for you Haley James" Nathan said looking at me as we walked down the beach. I placed Sophia on the ground as she walked around in front of us and he grabbed my hand.

"Oh yeah what is it Nathan Scott?" I questioned.

"Haley James would you go to homecoming with me?" He asked me. I assumed we were already going together since we were dating.

"I will have to think about it" I joked acting like I was pondering it. "Okay I thought about it and I would love to go with you."

"Did you think that was funny?" He questioned beginning to tickle me "Did you?"

"Yes…" I stuttered out as we fell over he was on top of me tickling me as Sophia crawled over and sat down next to me, looking at Nathan. "What about you Soph, you think your Mama's funny?" He reached his one arm out and tickled her stomach lightly as she giggle and tried to squirm away from him. He stopped tickling me after I begged him to and picked up Sophia "We don't think it was funny mommy, nope not one bit, right Sophie?" He said jokingly

"Sorry" I said as he leaned in to kiss me.

In the middle of our kiss I heard footsteps but ignored them until I heard a voice "Get a room, this is a public beach not your house. Although it looks like you already know that." The man said nodding towards Sophia.

Nathan stood up, handing me Sophia "Hey you better watch your mouth" Nathan started approaching the man. I stood up not wanting Nathan to get into a fight with the man.

"Nathan it's not even worth it, it's not like he knows anything about us or our life" I said taking his hand "He doesn't know how in love we are or what circumstances happened to lead to Sophia being born so let's just go okay. He's not worth your time" Nathan took my hand and led us in the opposite direction.

* * *

Brooke, Peyton, and I stood next to each other as we looked in the mirror. We had just spent the past hour getting ready and I had to admit we all looked really good. All six of us had been nominated with a few others for Homecoming Court. We all talked about it and whoever won deserved it and there would be no harsh feelings. None of us really cared about winning. We also said that we could not vote for ourselves to gain votes. We had to vote for each other.

Lydia walked in with Sophia "Oh my you ladies look beautiful."

"Thank you Mom" I said walking over to give her a hug and kissing the top of Sophia's head. As we put the final touches on our makeup there was a knock at the door. My parents went down to get it as they let everyone in.

The three of us walked down the stairs and all of the guys stood speechless. The guys told us how beautiful we looked before starting photos. We must have taken pictures in as many different poses possible, family, single shots, couples, the girls, the guys, all of us, and all of them again with Sophia. As I lifted Sophia up in the air and kissed her I heard my mother's camera click. When Nathan and I took photos with Sophia, it felt so natural between the two of us. Like we already were a family. I could sense that Dan was staring at me with a grimace but I wasn't going to let him ruin my night so I let it go.

I looked up at Nathan. "You want to come with me to put Sophia to sleep?"

"Sure"

As we walked up the stairs I said "This should be easy since she is already asleep" I said motioning towards my arms with a chuckle. I kissed the top of her head before laying her in the crib "Night baby girl"

I stepped back looking at her for a moment. Then Nathan leaned in whispered something and kissed her forehead. This touched my heart, it gave me the chills thinking that this amazing man was mine. This man, standing in front of me, kissing my daughter, was the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with, maybe it wasn't absolutely secure and we had only talked about it a few times, but I knew, I had a feeling in my heart. I will marry this man; I will be with him forever. It felt amazing to know this, it didn't matter what we did or where we lived but I would have him by my side protecting me and loving me forever.

I walked out and shut the door. As we approached the top of the stairs Nathan stopped me "Hales, you really do look absolutely gorgeous tonight, you're beautiful." He leaned in to kiss me before correcting himself. "Not that you even need the makeup or pretty dress to make you look amazing, you always look beautiful."

"Thank you" I whispered looking into his eyes while blushing. He smirked before he pulled me close to him as he kissed me. Then I heard a click. I looked up to see my mother at the bottom of the stairs with the camera

"What I needed some action shots." She told us smiling. I chuckled as I grabbed his hand and we descended the staircase.

"Bye Mom, love you, I will see you tomorrow morning" We were all staying at Nathan's beach house tonight. We met everyone else in the limo and we were off to the homecoming.

* * *

After checking in and placing all of our stuff at a table a slow song came on. "Would you like to dance Hales?"

"I would love too" I said taking his hand and walking onto the dance floor with him. "I love this song" I mumbled into his chest.

"I love you" He said as I looked up smiling

"I love you too, I love how much you love me, and I love how you are with Sophia. Like there isn't anything else you should do but act like that."

"I love you, every single part of you and Sophia is a part of you, a big one. Part of being in love is that you accept every part of someone. How could I not love her." He ran his hand lightly through my hair, tucking a piece behind my ear. "It feels natural to act like that. I feel like I should, I love her, and honestly I love her as if she was my own daughter, I know she really isn't but maybe one day she will be I mean. If we ever get married."

"I would love to marry you one day Nathan Scott." He pulled me closer to him. "You know I didn't want to say it earlier but when we were taking those photos earlier, I felt like we were a family."

"I know what you mean"

"How is it possible that I find myself falling more and more in love with you with each passing day."

"Because we are meant to me."

"Meant to be." I said smiling before kissing him.

* * *

Halfway through dinner I looked around and said. "You know you definitely belong on the royal court you want to know why?" I questioned to Nathan but before I gave him an answer I needed an escape route. "Hey girls bathroom run?" I questioned as they nodded, we stood up and then I said "Because your middle name is Royal."

"Haley James you are going to pay for that" he smirked

"Oops sorry, I have to use that ladies room" I said walking away laughing.

When we walked out I saw Rachel Gatina sitting in my seat, and two other cheerleaders in Peyton and Brooke's I saw Nathan act like he was paying attention to her then look at Luke and Jake with a glare that said 'how do we get rid of them?' When we walked over I said "Excuse me Rachel, but that is my seat." Nathan looked up shocked to see me and smiled.

Rachel fake looked around "But I don't see your name on it"

"But I do see my boyfriend, meaning I was most probably sitting next to him, naturally. Just give it up already and move on"

But she still didn't budge so Nathan cut in "Hales, baby you done eating?" I nodded "So am I, so I can stand" He got up and I saw Rachel scowl at me but I didn't care. "But baby, that was a low blow with the Royal joke, you're going to have to pay for that." He said sarcastically

"I am sooo sorry" I told him mockingly.

"You know how I know Sophie is identical to you, you both start to laugh before I even begin to tickle you." I laughed at this, I knew it was true. "Like mother, like daughter" Then he extended his arm out to me "May I have this dance Haley James?"

"Yes, you may Nathan Scott, and it's about time you asked" He smirked.

"Sorry but my woman likes to take control"

"Sounds like a pain"

"Oh she is" He said rolling his eyes as I reached over and hit him. "But I love her anyway."

"Nice cover" I said as we walked onto the dance floor. I noticed that Brooke and Peyton had no problem getting rid of the cheerleaders then I noticed Rachel storming off.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen time to announce the royal court." Principal Turner announced. Nathan, Jake, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, and I gathered in a small circle in the middle of the floor. "And the king tonight is…Nathan Scott." I clapped as he began to walk to the stage. "And the queen is ….Haley James" I smiled, Brooke pushed me lightly towards the stage and when I got to the stairs I saw Nathan who extended his hand for me to hold as I walked up.

I was handed Nathan's crown and he was handed mine he put mine softly on my head then he crouched down for me to place it on the top of his head. We then held hands and face the crowd as they clapped. "Now the king and queen will dance." Nathan let go of my hand then placed his hand on his hip expecting me to interlace my arm in his which I did and we walked down to the middle of the dance floor as the song began to play.

**I said remember this moment**

**In the back of my mind**

"So Congratulations" I whispered with a smile.

"Thank you, I feel so honored." He joked. "Congratulations to you too"

"You know it has always been a dream of mine" I smirked up at him. "And now your middle name fits you." He laughed shaking his head.

**The time we stood with our shaking hands**

**The crowds in stands went wild**

**We were the kings and the queens**

**And they read off our names**

**The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same**

**You held your head like a hero on a history book page**

**It was the end of a decade**

**But the start of an age**

**I said remember this feeling**

**I pass the pictures around**

**Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines**

**Wishing for right now**

**We are the kings and the queens**

**You traded your baseball cap for a crown**

**When they gave us our trophies**

**And we held them up for our town**

**And the cynics were outraged**

**Screaming this is absurd**

**Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the**

**world**

**I'm not afraid**

**Hold on to spinning around**

**Confetti falls to the ground**

**May these memories break our fall**

**Long live**

**the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined**

**just for me and you**

**I was screaming long live**

**all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered**

**Long live**

**the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined**

**just for me and you**

**I was screaming long live**

**all the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**Long live**

**all the mountains we moved**

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**

**I was screaming long live**

**the look on your face**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered**

**Will you take a moment,**

**promise me this**

**That you'll stand by me forever**

**But if God forbid fate should step in**

**And force us into a goodbye**

**If you have children someday**

**When they point to the pictures**

**Please tell them my name**

**Tell them how the crowds went wild**

**Tell them how I hope they shine**

**Long live the walls we crashed through**

**I had the time of my life, with you**

**Long long live the walls we crashed through**

**All the kingdom lights shined**

**just for me and you**

**And I was screaming long live**

**All the magic we made**

**And bring on all the pretenders,**

**I'm not afraid**

**Singing long live**

**all the mountains we moved**

**I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you**

**And long long live**

**the look on your face**

**And bring on all the pretenders**

**One day, we will be remembered**

As the song ended he kissed me whispering "I love you" and I responded "I love you too"

Once our dance was over our friends gathered around us, congratulating us. Then someone came over the microphone "Now please welcome Haley James to the stage"

"You guys didn't," I said as they nodded "really?" I said heading towards the stage. I sat down and someone gave me an acoustic guitar. "How's everyone doing tonight" they all clapped, I adjusted my crown forgetting I even had it on. "I have been working on this song for a while and it goes out to a special someone, you know who you are" I said with a smirk, then I began to sing

**The way you move is like a full on rainstorm**

**And I'm a house of cards**

**You say my name for the first time, baby, and I**

**Fall in love in an empty bar**

**And you stood there in front of me just**

**Close enough to touch**

**Close enough to hope you couldn't see**

**What I was thinking of**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those blue eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down**

**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**So reach out open handed**

**And lead me out to that floor**

**Well, I don't need more paper lanterns**

**Take me down, baby bring on the movie star**

**'Cause my heart is beating fast**

**And you are beautiful **

**I could wait patiently**

**But I really wish you would**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those blue eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down**

**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**I run my fingers through your hair**

**And watch the lights go out**

**Just keep your beautiful eyes on me**

**Gonna strike this match tonight**

**Lead me up the staircase**

**Won't you whisper soft and slow**

**I'd love to hate it**

**But you make it like a fireworks show**

**Drop everything now**

**Meet me in the pouring rain**

**Kiss me on the sidewalk**

**Take away the pain**

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Get me with those blue eyes, baby**

**As the lights go down**

**Something that'll haunt me when you're not around**

**'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile**

**Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly**

When I finished I flashed Nathan a smile while everyone applauded. When I got off stage everyone told me how good I was and then Nathan pulled me close to him as another slow song came on. "You were amazing baby" then he kissed me gently.

"Thanks"

"That's our song. Every couple has one and it's ours…it describes us."

"Well is should I wrote it."

"Way to ruin the moment smart ass." Nathan said rolling his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

When we got to Nathan's we set up Nathan's webcam because I wanted to take pictures of us, first we were making silly faces, then he was kissing my cheek or I was kissing his. Then we took some sweet ones, where we were kissing, anyone could easily tell that we were in love. Then we had some where it looked like we were fixing each other's crowns. After we switched crowns and Nathan's was resting on my forehead because it was so big we were smiling in a few, kissing in some others, and then we made shocked faces. That one was hilarious. Then I forgot the camera was on timer when we stood up, it got a picture of Nathan and me in an embrace and Nathan was kissing the top of my head.

I went and put that one as my profile photo and I saw Nathan put the one of us with each other's crowns making shocked faces as his. Then Nathan opened the patio doors as he put the burgers on the grill. I started to make macaroni and cheese. I saw Nathan throw his suit jacket on the chairs at the island. He rolled up his sleeves of his white shirt and loosened his tie. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a red tank top with ruffles on the front and a small grey cardigan over top. I knew Brooke and Peyton would change when they got here too. I kept my crown on though as it made me feel important, I saw that Nathan did too.

He went into the other room and came out with a small box "I got you something Hales"

"What, why?" he caught me off guard "Because I love you and you are amazing."

I opened it to find a necklace, it was one heart with a bunch of little hearts in it "I love it" I whispered hugging him "it is beautiful" then I kissed him, knowing we only had a few minutes till everyone showed up, "Can you put it on for me?" I lifted my hair up and turned around and he put it on me.

"I have to go flip the burgers." I nodded then opened him a soda and poured myself some ice tea, I checked on the macaroni and cheese then I took him out his soda, he smiled at me then I walked back in, no words were exchanged but none needed to be. I turned on the radio and started singing.

My newest favorite song Lightning came on as I began to sing along to it while putting some chips in bowls,

**You're in control, pressing pause on my heartbeat,**

**Someone stole all the air, so I can't speak,**

**Now I know the chase is on,**

**I feel as though my time has come.**

**How many times do I fly through your head space,**

**Now it's speeding away from a safe place,**

**Yeah,your skin,the touch,the kiss,**

**The rush, too much,and here it comes.**

**When your lips touch mine,**

**It's the kiss of life,**

**I know, I know that it's a little bit frightening,**

**We might as well be playing with lightning.**"

Nathan walked in and started clapping. I blushed but kept singing alone as we worked side by side in the kitchen.

**We touch like,**

**Like it's our first time,oh oh,**

**I know that it's a little bit frightening,**

**We might as well be playing with lightning now...oh oh.**

"Just you and me and the goats in the bathroom" Brooke sang loudly walking into the house.

"Brooke it's coats in the backroom" I corrected

"It sounds like goats so I sing goats" I shook my head laughing. Brooke then looked at what I was wearing and said "Oh I am going to go get change, come on P. Sawyer" Brooke exclaimed walking away. Peyton rolled her eyes following.

The guys took off their coats, loosened their ties, and rolled up their sleeves. Peyton and Brooke came out in jeans, and Brooke had on a pink ruffled sleeveless top. Peyton had a sleeveless dark blue shirt with a black short sleeve sweater.

We sat around eating, watching movies, doing karaoke, and playing many board games. We ended up going our separate ways at about 2 A.M. to sleep. When Nathan and I got to Nathan's room, Nathan went into his bathroom putting on some basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. I then went and put on a tank top and some sweatpants. We laid in bed together, falling asleep to the sound of each other's heartbeats, and breathing.

* * *

"Hales wake up baby" Nathan said shaking me lightly.

"What...it's four in the morning what are you doing?" I asked looking hazily at the red blinking light on the clock.

"No questions just come with me."

He lead me out of the house "Nathan it's raining"

"Exactly" He said with a knowing look "C'mon" He took my hand and we walked down to be standing in it. "Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain." He said to me.

"Nathan" I whispered. How was he always so sweet?

"Kiss me in the sand?" He suggested changing one of the lyrics.

I brushed my hand across his face as he put his hands on my back holding me there. "**And you stood there in front of me just, close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of. 'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile, get me with those blue eyes, baby as the lights go down, something that'll haunt me when you're not around" **Then I leaned up and kissed him. He was always so considerate of me and what I wanted, and then he goes and does this. I realized how lucky I was to have him.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning I saw Nathan staring at me. "Morning" he whispered

"Morning, how long have you been up?" I questioned softly

"A few minutes"

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked so peaceful, like an angel." I leaned up and kissed him. I began to stand up and stretch as Nathan got up and hugged me from behind. "Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?" I asked, what was he talking about?

"When you fell from heaven" he joked I blushed and smacked his chest lightly. We decided to go for a walk on the beach before we left. We found this one spot about a half a mile up, it was almost untouched and beautiful, Nathan found some little purple flowers too and picked me some. I put one in my hair and held on to the rest I would put them in water when we get home. I sighed knowing it was time to go. We had to get back to the real world and my mom had to go to work soon so I had to watch Sophia.

When we got back they were loading up the car and were about to leave when Dan pulled up storming into the house. Nathan and I had been moving our bags out of his room and into the living room. "Nathan come on, I am taking you home" he yelled "What? I wasn't going home right away."

"I don't care you are leaving with me not that slut."

"Hey don't you dare call her that, you don't know anything" Nathan yelled at his father defending me.

"It's fine" I told him holding back tears.

"No it's not my father doesn't know a single thing about you"

"I know that she is a slut and a whore, I mean why else would she be in high school and have a daughter, she is trying to trap you Nathan, soon that kid is going to start call you dad, would you rather have a baby strapped to your chest or bounce a basketball? You have loved basketball your entire life and you have loved Haley what a month?"

"She isn't trying to trap me I love her dad, and you sure are one to speak about teen pregnancy."

"Nathan I should to go" I said

"What? I will drive you."

"No you should stay and I should go my mom has to get to work and she was watching Sophia"

"Brooke and Jake are going home, they can keep an eye on her"

"But they shouldn't have to they aren't her parents, I am, she is my responsibility, I knew that when I found out I was pregnant and decided to keep her. I can walk. I will see you tomorrow or Monday, I will be fine walking" I quickly grabbed my Ravens cheerleading bag and was out the door, hearing Nathan protest behind me.

I could hear him yell at Dan as I walked down the stairs "Did you know that she was in an abusive relationship, that he was shitty to her, beat her up regularly, pressured her to sleep with him and that's how she got pregnant. He more or less forced her have sex with him and then nearly killed her and Sophia, that sick bastard mistreated her. I have spend all this time trying to make her realize how amazing and beautiful she really is. And how she is better than him, but you may have just ruined that all. You don't have the right to talk about her like that, ever."

It was only about a half hour walk and I would be home right in time for my mom to leave. I felt like crying but I knew I couldn't because my mom would ask me what was wrong and I didn't want to tell anyone what Dan Scott said. I couldn't believe he would say that, let alone to my face. Nathan's car pulled up beside me pulling me from my thoughts. "Get in" He sighed.

I sat down as he began to speak. "Don't listen to him okay, I love you and that is all that matters to me. He is just too self centered to see that. I wouldn't give up you or Sophia for the world."

"Alright" I whispered before he took my hand in his and began to drive "Now I get to go home and plan a party with Brooke, oh joy. Last time I checked she was trying to see if she could rent an elephant. I mean Soph isn't even going to remember it." I complained. We had such an amazing night, but now reality was setting in.

"That could be dangerous." Nathan said thinking it over.

"Brooke could be dangerous to society daily."

"Very True" Nathan said pointing his finger.

"Please get me out of this, I can say that I twisted my ankle walking home before you stopped me, believable right?" I said ranting again.

"Hales, no you're not going to fake an injury, this is supposed to be a happy day, just talk to her and ask her to tone it down a little. Besides when was the last time you spent a day with Brooke, just the two of you having fun?" He questioned looking at me as we came to a stop in front of the house.

"I guess your right"

"I know I'm right" He said smugly.

"Oh whatever, see you later" I said kissing him quickly then hopping out of the car.

"Brooke" I shouted walking in.

She walked into the room with Sophia in her arms, "You ready?" She looked so excited, how could I deny her of this.


	19. Chapter 19

I was rushing around my room trying to get ready when Nathan walked in. "Hey, sorry I don't really have time to talk"

"What's up, why are you running around like a crazy woman."

"I have to go to a meeting with Clay and his business partners to discuss the trial, my dad is at work, and my mom has an important meeting that she needs to make calls for today. Brooke and Jake were supposed to watch Soph but Brooke is super sick and Jake is taking care of her, which there is nothing wrong with, but I don't want him to have to take care of her as well so now I have fifteen minutes to find a sitter."

"Hey calm down, I can watch her." I stopped running around and looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I mean I have watched you with her all the time."

"Okay, my mom will be in her office if you need her but she has a lot of phone calls to make, and you could always call Karen if you need something...thanks for this"

He smiled and I leaned up to kiss him. "No problem we will be just fine, now get going to your meeting."

"Alright, she is taking her nap and should be up soon, I will put her lunch out on the counter real quick when I go downstairs, you know where her clothes are if you need any more, I will have my cell on me, and help yourself to whatever is in the house, food, the tv, you know...thanks again" I said kissing him quickly and running out the door.

* * *

Nathan pushed the stroller with one hand down the sidewalk while holding Sophia on his hip with the other. "Do you want to go in your stroller honey?" He asked as he moved to put her in she let out a scream. "Okay I guess not" he moved her back to the previous position as she curled into his chest more "I guess you're tired huh?"

When she woke up from her nap he fed her and changed her diaper. They played in her room for a while before taking a walk, first visiting Karen at the cafe and making all the customers coo and laugh at the adorable child. Others gave Nathan a dirty look for being so young with a child, and a few even tried to get his number. He politely declined saying he had a girlfriend. After they walked to the park to play. As nap time approached he soon realized and decided to take her home, but she did not want to get back in her stroller.

He walked up the front steps and gently knocked lightly on the front door before walking in. He followed the voice he heard into Lydia's office. Her voice echoed through the halls "No Jonah you told me you could have them to me yesterday, I guess I will just have to find a new supplier" Nathan peaked his head in the door.

He whispered "We're back, I'm going to put her down for a nap." Lydia nodded with a smile. She had come out once to check on how he was doing, she grabbed a quick bite to eat, asked him what he was planning to do for the rest of the day then popped back into her office.

* * *

I walked into the house and up the stairs, wanting to check on Sophia I peaked my head into her room to find her napping. I started to look for Nathan and could hear the tv coming from the den. I looked in and saw him sitting there with his feet propped up watching a basketball game. "Hey you" He greeted with a smile.

"How was your day?" I questioned sitting down next to him.

"Our day was good, it was a lot of fun. We visited Karen at the cafe then walked to the park. She wouldn't let me put her down so we went on the swings and slide together. Then on our way back we had a really nice talk."

"You did, did you?"

"Yes, it was about how wonderful we think her mommy is and how Sophia is lucky to have a mother like you."

"Thank you, Sophia and I are lucky to have a guy like you in our lives." I said smiling "And thanks for watching her, I know she can be a handful."

"It wasn't too hard, aside from when I had to hold her and push the stroller because she wouldn't let me put her down."

"Yeah she does that sometimes." I chuckled.

"It was fine, how was your meeting?"

"Good actually. We got to go over a lot and they set a court date. Clay is going to text me the exact date when he finds out but it's sometime in January."

"That's good, we can finally put Damien behind us then." It was little things like that that made me so happy, when he referred to things I am facing as we and us, as if we were a team. I wouldn't face things alone any longer, I would have him to help me. A partner in all of it.

"So college..." I said worrying about something else.

"What about it?" Nathan asked.

"Where do you think you want to go?"

"I have always wanted to go to Duke, it's just a matter of if they accept me into their basketball program, I can't not play ball no matter how much I want to go there I have to be able to play. What about you?"

"When I was younger, and Vivian was looking for colleges we went and visited Stanford...I fell in love, but now looking back on it and knowing there's no way I can go there I think I loved the atmosphere of higher education more than the school itself, now I am just waiting to see who accepts me around here."

"Please, that's the least you have to worry about." But I did. Everyday. Not afraid I wouldn't be accepted, but where. And how far apart would Nathan and I be.

* * *

The house looked amazing. Brooke had really outdone herself this time. It was Sophia's birthday. This morning when she woke up my parents, Jake, and I went out for breakfast. Brooke claimed she was too busy to eat; she was working like a mad woman trying to get it all done. Then we came home and started to help Brooke all my family was coming in and a bunch of people we met at daycare were as well. I was currently tying a set of balloons to the mail box so people would know which house is ours. Just as I was about to walk into the house Nathan pulled up in a convertible.

"What is this?" I shouted so he could hear me over his blasting music. He always blasted his radio and I would always tell him he was going to make his eardrums burst.

He turned the key in the ignition, "My dad wants me to test it out, we always take one of the new models and drive it around to somewhat 'get to know it'; I am hoping to convince him to let me keep it. This car is so sweet!" He was now face to face with me "Good morning," He whispered before kissing me gently

"Morning" I said kissing back, then I pulled away quickly leaving him confused "We are so taking this thing out later!"

"Absolutely" He said nodding.

I looked at the banner that hang over the door. 'Happy Birthday Sophia' my baby was one, I couldn't help but feel both happy and nostalgic. It had been a tough year but I wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

The party was in full swing and Sophia was loving it. Right after I put the appetizers out there was a knock at the door, I opened it to find a young man, maybe a few years older then I, with a large yellow envelope and a electronic signing sheet. "Hello"

"Miss James?" He questioned.

"That would be me" I signed for the envelope I started to tear it open as the guy said "So do you want to get out of here?" I looked up at him, about to speak but was cut off as I felt Nathan behind me.

"No"

The guy just looked at him then looked at me and said "I was actually talking to" he looked down at the sheet and then said "Haley, not you man"

"You mean _my _girlfriend"

"Oh" was all he said as he began walking away.

"What is that Hales?" He asked seeing as I was now reading the letter.

"They're court papers, Clay said they would be coming over, I have to sign some things. Let's just get back to presents."

"Alright" He said taking my hand and leading me into the other room as we started to open Sophia's gifts. "My turn." Nathan said grabbing two things from the pile "This is for Soph, and this is for her beautiful mother."

"Nathan, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Just wait til you open it."

"Okay" I said questionatively as Sophia started tapping on her box. "Let's open this Soph." She tore off the wrapping paper for us to find a miniature basketball hoop. "Of course" I said laughing "This is great Nathan thank you."

"Look inside the box, I put something in there"

I opened the box to find an envelope. "What did you do?" I asked jokingly as everyone laughed. I pulled a paper out of the envelope and read "Nathan" I said slowly.

"It's a college fund. It's not much but I started it. For months you were saying how you wanted to but didn't know how, and just never got around to it. So I did. I went down the bank and started it, they said that online you could fix a certain amount of your paycheck to go into it weekly, or annually, or whatever you wanted.

"This is too much." I said looking at him.

"No it's not. You have done so much for me…this is the least I could do for the two of you." He said. I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. Now open the other envelope." He said nodding to what he had handed me.

I opened it and began reading once more. "What is this Nathan?" I asked knowingly.

"You have an amazing voice Hales. And an amazing talent. You have been saying you want to do something with it, and now you can. I sent in a video for your preliminary audition and they loved it. Your audition in front of the judges is two weeks from now."

"Are you serious?" I asked slowly.

"I'm serious baby" I jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too, you're going to be great."

"Want to fill us in?" Brooke asked.

"Nathan signed me up for the X Factor" I said beaming.

"What?!" Brooke shrieked.

* * *

Nathan walked around the house picking up trash to throw out as he helped clean up. He noticed Haley's papers sitting on the table and went to move them before he noticed the address label wasn't Clay's. It was Stanford's. He opened it and looked at the papers inside.

_Dear Ms. James,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your acceptance to Stanford University. Your early acceptance application was approved._

Nathan read off the paper. She had gotten in. He quickly put the papers back in the envelope wanting her to be able to tell him in her own time. He then noticed one of the papers fell to the floor. He looked it over before folding it up to slip in his pocket.


	20. Chapter 20

"Come sit down and take a break Hales" Nathan said sitting on the couch with Sophia on his lap as they watched tv.

"I have to practice" I said strumming my guitar.

"You have been practicing for an hour, you are going to lose your voice if you keep practicing. Sit down and relax with us."

"Fine. A half an hour, that's it" I said cuddling into his side.

"Alright, are you excited Christmas is next week?"

"Yeah" I said looking up at him. "We are going all out. Brooke and I decorated the house last weekend, and Sophia can actually open presents this year."

"It's also our first Christmas" Nathan said with a smirk

"I know which is also very exciting" I said leaning into his chest more before remembering the phone call I had earlier "So guess what?"

"What?"

"I was talking to my sister this afternoon and she is coming home for Christmas!"

"Quinn? But she lives in Tree Hill why wouldn't she come for Christmas?"

"No, not Quinn, Vivian" I said then it struck me "Oh yeah, I never really told you about her did I, she is twenty three and lives in South Carolina. I guess I never mentioned her because I don't see her that often. If it wasn't for the age difference we would look like twins. Last year she got married to her high school sweetheart, they had been dating since sophomore year. Ben is a really nice guy."

"Wow, the things I miss when I don't pay attention. I really didn't listen to anyone in grade school." I laughed Vivian and Ben would be here in two days then they would be staying for nine days before they would have to get back to work. Ben ran his own company so he could take off whenever he wanted and Vivian was a teacher so she had a long break.

"So what is her middle name, I mean we have Calvin and Bob?"

"Beatrice, it's like our parents hated us. I know for a fact that my children will never be as embarrassed as I am when people see or hear my middle name."

"Brooklyn is pretty respectable."

"Yes it is. I have told her so much about you and she can't wait to meet you in person."

"Well now that I know about her I can't wait to meet her either" He said smiling wrapping his arm around me.

"Ben is a big basketball fan so you will fit right in."

"Well it depends on what team he roots for" Nathan turned to me with a smirk. "How did Vivian take it when you told her you were pregnant?"

"Well she said she was disappointed in me but knew I could do this and she would support me in my decision to keep her."

"Ohh what's we talkin 'bout" Brooke said walking in they room.

"Just how Vivian is coming home in two days with Ben"

"Ahh, really I miss her, she is my big sister."

"Yeah it should be really fun. Would you mind if you slept in my room and she then could stay in her room?"

"Not a problem, now scoot over! I love this movie"

Nathan chuckled as we moved down the couch.

* * *

"Hello, anyone home?" I heard coming from the front of the house. I raced downstairs to see them, but I was a little surprised about what I saw.

"Vivvie, oh my God! You're pregnant," Her stomach was protruding.

"Yeah, we are," Vivian said smiling.

"Ahh" I was now in front of her, I squeezed her in a hug then moved to Ben "Bennie" I squeezed him in a hug then said "Fill me in!" I was a spitting image of Vivian, she had dark brown eyes, and the same face shape as me, along with also being skinny, well she was before she got pregnant. The only difference between our physical appearance was that she had slightly darker brown hair and she was about five inches taller than me.

"I am five months along with your nephew."

"Aww it's a boy, that's so exciting" I started to pick up their bags as they followed me to Brooke's room "You guys are staying in Brooke's room, which was formerly your room."

"Great, when can I meet this boyfriend of yours?"

"He will be either over at dinner or after depending when basketball lets out, Lucas will be over to."

"Ahh I've have missed him."

"Yeah, he misses you too"

* * *

"Hey Nate" I said answering the phone wandering into my room.

"Hey practice just ended so I will get a shower in the locker room then head over."

"Okay, my mom was waiting to make dinner until you called, so I will tell her to start it."

"What are we having?"

"Mac n' Cheese and then breaded chicken. It takes like forty five minutes to cook so I will tell her to put it in now."

"Yum, alright I have to go, love you"

"Love you too" I shut my phone throwing it on my bed.

"Was that lover boy?" Vivian questioned walking into my room.

"Yes it was lover boy," I said rolling my eyes "he should be here in like a half hour."

"Well I can't wait to meet the boy that stole my baby sister's heart."

"He can't wait to meet you either. You're going to love him…in Brooke's words he is the polar opposite of Damien."

"So you're happy?" She asked sitting down on my bed next to me.

"Happy doesn't even come close, I can't breathe when I'm around him, and when I'm not, I want to be. I can be myself around him, I don't have to worry about saying or doing the wrong thing…he loves me for me. He loves Haley James, tutor girl. Haley James, singer. Haley James, the cheerleader. Haley James, teen mom. He loves Haley James. Every part of me."

"Wow baby sis…I'm so happy for you. A year ago, I never thought there would be a boy like that. A teenage boy who would accept all of this and deal with it…my heart ached for you because I wanted you to have a love like Ben and mine…and now you do."

"You are going to love him Viv."

She let out a small smile "I know I will. I trust your instincts baby sis. He makes you happy, and he is a good man...that is all that matters to me."

* * *

Vivian and I were helping my mom make dinner when I heard a knock at the kitchen door. I looked up to see Nathan leaning against the door frame, he was wearing a dark blue button down shirt with the top button undone showing his white t-shirt under it and the sleeves were rolled up, along with a pair of khaki pants. "Hey Nate" my mother said as I started to move from my seat at the island to the doorway "Hi Lydia" he replied

"Hey baby" I said gently

"Hey Hales" He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"You look nice."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you but we can't both look that good." I smiled up at him and kissed him.

As I turned around he wrapped his hands around my waist. "Vivian this is Nathan, Nathan this is my sister Vivian."

"It's nice to finally meet you Nathan, I have heard so much about you"

"All good I hope, and it's great to meet you too" Nathan said, I could tell he was nervous.

"Oh, yeah, sorry all good."

"You know what, Sophia is probably just waking up from her nap, I should go get her and change her diaper." I said starting to untie my apron as Nathan stopped me, "Want me to get her?"

"Could you? That would be great." He nodded walking out as I started to retie my apron. Ten minutes later he reappeared in the doorway with Sophia, she had a huge smile on her face as he placed her in the high chair.

"Momma"

"Hi baby" I was chopping tomatoes or else I would have picked her up.

"Oh Lydia, thanks for waiting for me for dinner."

"No problem Nate" She said with a smile only I saw because she was stirring the mac n' cheese.

"And I was told to tell you that Lucas will just be coming over in like forty five minutes for dessert because he wanted to go home and shower first. Did Jake get his shower when he got home?"

"Probably" I stated shrugging my shoulders

"It was only me and Tim"

"Tim and I" I corrected as he rolled his eyes playfully before continuing.

"Tim and I in the locker room, and it was a little bit creepy."

"Why was it creepy?" My sister questioned lifting her head up from cutting bread.

"Tim is Nathan's like personal stalker." My mother said with a smirk on her face.

"Ahh" She said

"He told me today that he was going to name his son Nathan...I got out of the locker room as quick as I could before things got weirder"

"He needs a psychiatrist" I said shaking my head.

"Or a mental institution. Where is everyone?" He questioned as I turned around to face him. "My dad and Ben are watching basketball in the den, Jake is probably in there by now."

I saw his eyes widen remembering about the game as he looked down at me with a smile "Go watch it you goof." I said playfully hitting his shoulder as he smiled, quickly kissed me on the cheek, and walked out of the room. Taking my spot next to my sister again I whispered "I told you he was amazing" She simply smiled at me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later we were sitting at the dining room table Nathan was next to me on my left, Brooke to my right. Ben was across from Brooke, Vivian across from me then Jake. My parents each took an end. "So Nathan, tell me about yourself," Vivian said as we passed around the food.

"Born and raised in Tree Hill. Have played basketball my entire life, hoping to be in the NBA possibly, but my life isn't anything special."

"Only child?" Ben questioned.

"Yeah, my parents, well they kinda hate each other. My mom likes to dig herself into her work and my dad pressured me a lot. So it got kinda lonely growing up, that's one of the reasons how I know I want to have a big family." Nathan leaned over and placed some macaroni on Sophia's high chair tray. She quickly gobbled it up and smiled at him.

"So what is this I heard about the X Factor?" Ben asked.

"Nathan signed me up and my auditions in a week. I'm so nervous."

"Don't be Hales, you're amazing."

"What are all four of yours college plans?" Vivian questioned looking up before taking a bite of salad.

"The Art Institute of Charlotte" Brooke said.

Then Jake chimed in "UNC"

"I have always dreamed of going to Duke"

"I am undecided still, I haven't give it much thought recently, but I feel like Duke would be a great school for me and Soph." I said looking down as I could see Nathan shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well if you pick Duke, the three of those are only like a half hour away right? That's good considering you and Jake haven't really been apart for long period of time."

"So Vivian apparently mac n' cheese is your favorite too?" Nathan questioned looking up at her, changing the subject.

"Yep, it must run in the family." She joked, I recently learned Quinn loved it too.

"So" Nathan said as he chased a piece of macaroni on his plate trying to get it on his fork. He finally stabbed it, an accomplished look gracing his face. A smile graced mine. Then he continued "How did the two of you meet?"

"We met at a charity soccer game that the school was running. And once we started talking we found out we had a lot of classes together and so much in common"

"Bennie how's business?"

"You know you're the only one that has ever called me 'Bennie' Hales."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Haley who cares about business, I want to hear about the baby." Brooke said as she smirked at me.

"Well, we are five months along, and yes I knew when we came to see you in September but we didn't want anyone to know yet. It is a boy, he is due in April and we are going to name Caleb."

"Beautiful name" My mother said.

"And we were hoping that Jake and Haley would be godparents?" Vivian asked looking at Jake then me as she spoke.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I shouted excitedly getting up and hugging them.

"Absolutely" Jake said as he followed my lead and hugged them too.

Forty minutes later we were just finishing up dishes and Quinn and Clay walked in. When we had first found out about Quinn her and Vivian talk on Skype. Vivian wanted to get to know her just as much as I didn't want to, until recently.

"Quinn what the hell is on your finger?"

"Way to give it away Hales" Quinn said. "But, Clay proposed"

"That's great" Vivian said as they filled us in on what happened.

* * *

The next morning I wandered downstairs and went started my usual routine, wake up, get coffee, get mail, get Sophia, feed Sophia, change Sophia, shower. Except when I went out to get the mail I saw two large manila envelopes sitting in it. I left the rest of the mail just bringing them in. Looking at the names 'Miss Haley James' on one and then one saying 'Miss Brooke Davis' I threw Brooke's on the table and then seeing that mine was from Duke. Time of truth.

I set it on the coffee table and stared at it for a few minutes before Vivian walked out. "Who's winning?" She questioned knocking me out of my trance.

"Huh?" I stirred

"The staring contest, who is winning you or the envelope." She joked sitting down next to me.

"Sorry, it's just it is Duke, it's a big envelope. Viv, what should I do?"

"For as long as I have known you you have wanted to go to Stanford

"I can't...everything I have is here, I can't just pick up Sophia and I's life and move out there when no one I know is there."

"Which is why I think Duke is a good place for you to be...in all honesty, it's just a school. You could get a great education anywhere. You will shine anywhere with your voice. But you will stand out at Duke because they're not all there because they are amazing students, it's mainly sports. So you would excel at Duke, not Stanford where it is made up completely of smart people. Not that that's a bad thing or anything, I mean Stanford would be different and Nathan maybe could improve the basketball program but where will the NBA scouts see him? You could be a big fish in a small pond at Duke."

"Thanks Vivvy, everyone I ask says I would do well anywhere, but you're the first to actually tell me what you think. I think I know what I am going to do now." I said confidently, truly know the right decision for not only me, but for Nathan, for Sophia, for us as a family, a makeshift complicated family.


	21. Chapter 21

Nathan knew how nervous I was, I could tell he was trying to keep my mind off of the audition as we drove. "So where is a place you have always wanted to travel to?"

"Well as far as to visit it would be cool to go somewhere like Ireland, London, Italy, or France...you know Europe. I think it would be a nice culture shock. But I would love love love to go to Fiji it is so beautiful and the waters are crystal blue...it's so serene."

"That sounds so nice. I have always wanted to go someplace like that that's so different than here. Everywhere you look is blue and clean."

"It's actually funny, I was watching the Bachelorette finale and they went to Fiji. I fell in love it is absolutely beautiful. I would love to take Sophia and just disappear...although I would miss you"

"You better" He joked wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him as we walked.

"So you would actually want to visit there?"

"Yeah, maybe for our honeymoon" He said with a smirk as I smiled up at him.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah"

"Well we will have to go back in a few years then so Sophia could enjoy it too."

"Whatever you want"

I smiled and looked forward, remembering back to Christmas.

_ I looked down admiring my Christmas present from Nathan. I had opened presents as a family with Brooke, Jake, Sophia, my parents, Vivian, and Ben. Then Nathan, Lucas, Peyton, Karen, Keith, Mr. Sawyer, Quinn, and Clay came over for a traditional Christmas dinner._

_We just finished dessert as Nathan stole me and Sophia away from everyone; we headed up to my room for privacy. "Merry Christmas baby" he said kissing me._

_"Merry Christmas" I said gently as he took Sophia from my hands telling her Merry Christmas. To see the interaction between them was priceless. I saw him go over to the dresser and open the drawer of his stuff, pulling out one small box with a bow on it, and then he went into my closet and pulled out two other boxes._

_"These are for Sophia, I snuck them up here earlier today" Nathan said handing me the boxes as I set them down beside me. "And this is for you" He said handing me a smaller box._

_I reached into my end table drawer and grabbed an envelope, "This is for you"_

_I opened the box and found a ring that matched the necklace he gave me, which I was wearing (more like I rarely took it off) "I love it, it is beautiful." I leaned in to kiss him gently._

_"You deserve it" He said with a smile then he began to open the envelope, to reveal a ticket to a Charlotte Bobcat's basketball game._

_"Brooke and Peyton gave them to Lucas and Jake, so the three of you can go together."_

_"This is amazing, amazing!" He said clearly thrilled, "I have always wanted to go to one."_

_"I'm glad you like it" I said as he pulled me close to him_

_"Like? You mean love right, I love it, I love you" He leaned in and kissed me gently._

_Sophia walked over and sat on my lap. "Let's open these Soph." We pulled off the paper together to find a toy car that Sophia could sit in and had a handle attached that I could push. "Nate, this is awesome"_

_"You love to take walks with her so it seemed like it would be fun."_

_"Alright let's see what this is Sophia." I tore off the wrapping paper too find a paper framed. "Nate, what is this?"_

_"I know about the early admission thing Hales. I saw the papers. And I saw this...it's a beautiful paper that should go in Sophia's room so she can see it everyday."_

_"Nathan about Stanford."_

_"If you want to go, then go. I don't want to be the thing holding you back from going. You've worked for this your entire life and deserve to do what you want."_

_"I don't want to go to Stanford."_

_"What?"_

_"I want to go to Duke...with you."_

_"Hales, you wrote the essay, you applied...I don't want you to do this because of me."_

_"I applied months ago, before we were together. I wanted to get out of here...away from here, but I don't want that anymore. You changed my life, you made it so much better. And it is also what is best for me and Sophia. This is best. I am really excited about it. It is a great school for me and it's what I really want….and maybe what's best for Soph and I is being with you too."_

_"Are you really sure? I don't want you to rush into things."_

_"I love that you're so concerned Nate but this is what I want."_

_"We are going to be so happy there" He said smiling at me._

_"Thank you for this though" I said holding up the frame._

_"It's beautifully written and Sophia deserves to see it."_

_**Attach a small photograph of something important to you and explain its significance in 500 words.**_

_**This is my daughter. She is from my weakest point but made me who I am today and I have become strong for her. I would not be standing here today without her...**_

_The essay started and attached to the side was the photo of Sophia and I had sent in with it._

I looked down at the ring on my right hand then I looked up at him. He was looking dead ahead concentrating on something, who knows what. I took in his face, wanted to engrave it into my mind forever. He was the most attractive, handsome man I have ever met. Then I guess he felt my gaze on him and he turned to look at me. "What's going on in that beautiful mind of yours?" He questioned with that smirk. God his smirk got to me so much, I would do almost anything he asked me to if he asked with that smirk.

"Nothing, nothing important," He squeezed my hand tighter as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"How did I get so lucky?" He questioned.

"It helps that you're hot" I said jokingly as he chuckled.

"Ha Ha" Nathan said dryly "You're so funny"

"Yep, just part of my charm!" I joked as he kissed the top of my head.

* * *

I started pacing around backstage "I'm next, oh God what are the lyrics? What is the song? What is my name?"

"Hey" Nathan said grabbing my shoulders." You are Haley freakin James one day Scott. You are singing Sparks Fly. The way you move is like a full on rainstorm, and I'm a house of cards. You are amazingly talented and you've got this. I love you...now go show America what you've got."

"I love you" I whispered leaning into him as he kissed my forehead.

"If you get nervous just act like its just you and me. Your practicing in your room, just you an me."

"You and me." I repeated taking a deep breath

"Always and Forever."

"Haley James" The announcer called.

"Go blow them away." Nathan quickly kissed me before ran on stage.

"Hi" I said walking out.

"Hey there" Kate Voegele said.

"What is your name?" Simon questioned

"I'm Haley James"

"And how old are you" Demi Lovato asked.

"Eighteen"

"Okay tell us a little about yourself" L.A. Reid asked.

"Well I'm a senior in high school, I've been singing for as long as I can remember and I'm a mother"

"Wow" Kate said nodding.

"Yeah, Sophia is just over one and…she's my everything."

"Are you with the father?" Simon asked.

"No…that relationship ended…he verbally and physically abused me."

"Wow, I am so sorry" Demi said.

"It's okay, I know that you were bullied, and I know how you feel because at my old school when they found out I was pregnant, everything changed...I just...I've faced it and over came it and moved past it."

"And what will you be singing today?" Kate asked.

"Sparks Fly, it's an original song."

"Are you sure about that?" LA asked.

"Absolutely"

"What is it about?"

"Love. It's about my current boyfriend. Nathan, is the second best thing to ever happen to me and we know we are going to be together forever"

"Well congratulations, I'm happy that you were able to do that." Kate said.

"Thank you"

"The stage is yours" Simon said.

I took a deep breath and started to sing.

"Wow...I'm blown away." Demi said when I finished. "That was beautiful...I literally wrote on my paper, touches your soul."

Kate wiped a tear "I don't know why I'm crying...that was phenomenal."

"Thank you" I said wiping my tears away.

"You have an amazing voice...I would love to hear what else you can do."

"You have the X factor."

"Thank you so much."

"Let's vote, I say yes." Kate smiled.

"Absolutely." LA said with a nod.

"A million times yes." Demi said.

"The easiest yes I've said all day." SImon said shaking his head.

"You just made it on the X Factor." Kate smiled.

"Oh my God" I said nearly doubling over, the next thing I knew Sophia was running across the stage. I quickly scooped her up and held her close to me. Nathan was walking behind her and wrapped his arms around me ." "Thank you" I whispered as he held me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so proud of you. So proud!"

* * *

"Cmon Hales we have to celebrate"

"Brooke. It's only the first audition. I still need to get through bootcamp and all."

"But you easily will..."

"Brooke let's just get this done okay. We were in the gym trying to work on a new routine as the guys had basketball practice at the other end of the court.

"Brooke what if you and Peyton each do a toe touch and then I do my front handspring round off back handspring back tuck."

"Are you sure tutor girl I mean last time you hurt yourself?"

"I want to try it; I will get Whitey to let me get the guys to get out the mats so if I do fall I will not hurt myself again. The old man lets me get away with murder" I joked.

I walked over to him "Coach Durham, can I borrow Jake, Lucas, and Nathan for a minute to get some of the cheerleading mats out so I can practice something?"

"Sure honey" he said to me then yelled "James, Scott, Scott, help this little lady please" I smirked, wrapped around my finger.

"What is it Hales?" Jake questioned running over

"Can you get out he mats for me so I can try out my front handspring round off back handspring back tuck?"

"Are you sure Hales?" he started as I cut him off

"Last time I didn't have the mats, Jake, I will be fine, I will not break by arm again."

"You're not afraid?"

"Yeah but I'm not going to let fear run my life. At some point you have to let fear stop deciding your actions I can't let fear dictate my life if I did I would sit in my room all day" Jake nodded understanding and went to get the mats. When they got back they laid them out for me then stood and watched.

I cleared my mind forgetting anyone was there, then I yelled "Music" as the music started I did the dance along with Brooke and Peyton then as it got close Brooke counted "Five six seven eight" I then ran and jumped into a front handspring.

I landed perfectly after my back tuck. "Yes! I did it!" I squealed as Jake walked with a huge grin, and with his arms open I jumped into them.

"That was awesome!" Brooke squealed.

"I knew you could do it" Lucas said.

"Good job Hales" Nathan said with a smile.

"Alright Boys stop being so girly and get back to practice." Whitey yelled then said more calmly "And Miss James…that was very nice" I smiled. I knew he had a soft spot for me.

* * *

I was putting my cheerleading bag by the door getting ready for practice when Quinn walked in. "Hi Haley, you excited for the game?" Since we talked she was being cautious around me and giving me space.

"Yeah, I am."

"Good"

Just as I sat down to tie my shoes there was a knock at the door "Come in" I called out. "Hey baby what are you doing here?" I asked as Nathan walked in.

"What I can't come and visit? You hiding something...or someone, in here that you don't want me to see?" He said with a smirk.

"No it's just I would have expected you to be stuck with your dad as he hounded you about tomorrow's game."

"He was, but I grabbed Jake's warm up bag at practice this morning instead of mine."

"Oh, okay, you guys really need to put your names on them" I said stepping back so he could walk in. "You can go ahead up to his room, if he isn't up their check Brooke's...knock first" I said shaking my head.

"What did you walk in on?"

"Just making out...but still I don't want to see that" He chuckled and headed up the stairs.

"So how important is this game tomorrow night?" Quinn asked.

"Really big, if we win this then we have a spot in qualifiers for the championship." I said as I laced up my shoes.

"Wow that is big, I'm sure you guys will do just fine though, your still undefeated right?"

"Yeah" I smiled up at her.

"Look who's awake" Nathan said walking down the stairs with his bag and Sophie on his hip

"Hi baby girl" I said kissing her cheek as she walked over to me "She took a really long nap today"

"I don't know how long she actually napped though, she was up their giggling and cooing when I walked by"

"Oh, well at least she was resting"

"Yeah" He said taking my hand and helping me up. As I turned to grab a hair tie he lightly tugged on my arm "Hey"

"What?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist "You never gave me a proper hello"

I smiled and leaned up to him. "Hi" I whispered kissing him. "How was that?"

"Better" He joked and sat down. Sophia brought him over a toy and he held it for her "I have a few minutes if you want me to take you"

"That sounds great."

* * *

I walked onto the court with Nathan and saw some players in green uniforms who looked familiar heading into the guest locker room. "Hey who are they?"

"The team we are playing tomorrow night, they wanted to get in a workout before the game and wanted to get to know our gym or something. Whitey said they could have an hour on it while we started working out outside. I don't know who they are though."

Then I saw him walk into the gym "I can't be here" I whispered, Nathan quickly grabbed my hand as Damien laid his eyes on me.

"Don't run away from this Hales, then he wins. Show him how happy you are, how you don't need him."

"Alright" I mumbled tightening my grip on Sophia, and Nathan's hand.

* * *

"Let's do something tonight." Brooke said as we all walked out of the gym later that night.

"I don't really feel like it." I said.

"C'mon, it's Friday night, we're young, we're fine, let's do some damage."

"Tric?" Peyton questioned.

* * *

"Hales I hate to ruin your night" Peyton said walking over. "But I just saw Damien."

"Of course, he already ruined my weekend, why wouldn't he come?"

"Let's just go okay?" Brooke said.

"No" I said as they all stopped and looked at me. "Let's do some damage."

I quickly made my way to the DJ and convinced him to let me take the stage. All of my friends stood at the front of the club and I saw Damien making his way to be in front of the stage.

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

**I started singing as the track played behind me.**

**According to you**

**I'm difficult,**

**hard to please,**

**forever changing my mind.**

**I'm a mess in a dress,**

**can't show up on time,**

**even if it would save my life.**

**According to you. According to you.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

I made my way off the stage to stand in front of Damien. Facing my fears head on. I stood in front of him making my point clear that I was singing about him.

**According to you**

**I'm boring,**

**I'm moody,**

**you can't take me any place.**

**According to you**

**I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**

**you're the boy who puts up with that.**

**According to you. According to you.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

I pointed over to Nathan making Damien look before making my way over to Nathan and singing in front of him.

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**so baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**according to you.**

I kissed Nathan on the cheek before making my way on the stage.

**I need to feel appreciated,**

**like I'm not hated. oh- no-.**

**Why can't you see me through his eyes?**

**It's too bad you're making me decide.**

**According to me**

**you're stupid,**

**you're useless,**

**you can't do anything right.**

**But according to him**

**I'm beautiful,**

**incredible,**

**he can't get me out of his head.**

**According to him**

**I'm funny,**

**irresistible,**

**everything he ever wanted.**

**Everything is opposite,**

**I don't feel like stopping it,**

**baby tell me what I got to lose.**

**He's into me for everything I'm not,**

**According to you.**

**According to you.**

**According to you**

**I'm stupid,**

**I'm useless,**

**I can't do anything right.**

I placed the mic in the stand once more before leaving the club.

* * *

"I'm proud of you Hales, you faced him head on and were amazing." Nathan said following me into my room.

"Could you...could you stay with me tonight Nathan." I said slowly. He picked up on my fears and moved to be in front of me.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Tears rolled down my face as I whispered. "I'm scared. I was scared singing tonight, and I'm scared to walk into that gym tomorrow night. It hurts to look at him and I just..."

"Hey look at me." Nathan said lifting my chin with his finger. "You are going to be just fine, he has no power over you anymore. You have become a stronger person because of him. Haley, I am never going to let anything happen to you again. I love you so much and I love the person you are okay." I nodded slowly. "Now c'mere" He pulled me in for a tight hug before we laid down on my bed. He held me close to him and comforted me as I cried. I was completely open with Nathan. And he allowed me to be. I could be myself around him, and I would love him forever because of that.


	22. Chapter 22

"You can do this" Nathan whispered to me as we walked onto the court once more. "Just remember everything I said last night, and if you ever get scared again just look at me. Look at me and pretend that we are the only two people in this room."

I nodded slightly smiling at him, "I love you"

"I love you too"

"I need to talk to Whitey, stay here okay?"

"Sure" Nathan lifted Sophia out of my hands and I walked over to Whitey.

"Hey coach Durham, I am singing tonight right?"

"Yes, you have a beautiful voice Haley"

"Thank you"

"Now I was talking to your brother earlier; he told me about Damien, will you be alright singing in front of him."

I looked to Nathan "Yes someone told me to show him how much I don't need him and how happy I am without him."

"Nathan is a good man"

"Yes he is coach" Whitey must have seen my gaze, I then snapped out of it.

"Now would you go yell at him and tell him to get ready to warm up."

"That I can do" I chuckled and walked back over to him.

"Whitey told me to yell at you and say you should go get ready to warm up."

"Alright"

"Now please please please, go kick his ass?"

"That I can do, and I will do so happily." He leaned down and kissed me. "Good luck"

"Right back at ya"

* * *

Whitey looked over at me from where he was in the middle of the court. I walked out and joined him as he handed the microphone to me. "Hey guys, it's time for the game to start but before that, please stand for the National Anthem" I took a deep breath and looked at Nathan the entire time while I sang.

When I finished Whitey handed me a paper. I could feel Damien stare but only ignored it. I looked at the paper and realized what I was supposed to do. "And now for Tree Hill's starting lineup as center we have Tim Smith, as small forward we have Skills Taylor, as point guard we have Lucas Scott. As power forward we have Jake James" as my brother ran out I saw he looked mad but then he looked at me as I smiled sheepishly, he laughed, then I looked at the last name and I smiled widened "And as shooting guard we have Tree Hill's most valuable player of the last three years Nathan Scott ladies and gentlemen" He ran out, smirking at me as I mouthed "Good Luck" "Now please give it up for the Raven's" I said applauding, I gave Whitey the microphone before Nathan ran over and took it, I looked at him questionably.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's give another round of applause for Tree Hill's own, Haley James" He spoke. I smiled as he applauded and smiled at me. He kissed my forehead then walked onto the court again. I saw Jake and Lucas clapping like crazy along with all the other players and almost every student in Tree Hill. I blushed and walked over to the cheerleaders.

* * *

Half way through the game, the Ravens were up by four and Nathan went for an open layup. He jumped up shooting the ball but Damien knocked him on his feet. Nathan was lying on the court with everyone surrounding him, I saw Lucas, Jake, and Whitey talking to him. Damien started walking backwards with a smirk almost running into me. I pushed him "You did that on purpose"

"What are you talking about Tree Hill's own Haley James" He pushed me back, so I hit the wall. I pushed him again, then Brooke and Peyton came over and started yelling and hitting him. He ignored them backing me against the wall, yelling and he raise his hand about to slap me when someone pulled him away from me and pushed him against the wall, holding him there by his jersey. It was Nathan, he had seen what was happening and gotten up immediately. Brooke wrapped her arms around me and was speaking but I didn't listen.

"What do you think you're doing punk? Stay away from her or..." Nathan seethed before Jake and Lucas pulled him off Damien as others held Damien back.

The referee pointed at Damien "You, you're out of the game." Jake and Lucas let go of Nathan, he instantly came over to me and hugged me tightly "Are you okay?" he whispered

"Yeah"

"Did he hurt you?"

"No you saved me Nathan"

"I will always be there to save you." He kissed me before taking his position on the court. Jake and Lucas checked on me before heading back too.

* * *

There were fifteen seconds on the clock, the Raven's were down by three. Nathan had the ball as he stepped outside the three point line he shot but was fouled, the ball went in just as the buzzer went off, the game was tied and the referee gave Nathan one foul shot. He stepped up to the line "You got nothing Scott" Damien yelled from the sideline. Nathan looked to me and smirked, and shot the ball without even looking. It went in almost effortlessly.

I ran up to him, launching myself into his awaiting arms. He twirled me around then kissed me "You did it!"

"No we did it. I love you" He said

"I love you too" He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away when I felt someone tap my shoulder, I looked to find my mom "Thanks Mom" I said and before I could take Sophia from her Nathan did. He twirled her around in a circle, both were smiling. It made my heart melt that the man I love loves my daughter. He then handed her to me and said "I love you, my two favorite girls." And before I could say anything Jake and Lucas were over with Brooke and Peyton everyone was so excited that Tree Hill won.

* * *

About a half hour later after everyone calmed down, the guys got changed while Brooke, Peyton, and I threw on our cheerleading sweatpants under our skirts and put on a sweatshirt. I had kept the stroller and diaper bag in the girl's locker room. I walked out pushing the stroller waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. Before they came out I saw Theresa and her friend Carrie walking towards me. "Hi Haley"

"Hi" I told them

"How have you been?"

"I have been good," then I saw the guys walking towards us "This is my boyfriend Nathan" he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me "My other best friend Lucas, and you have met my brother Jake"

"Yes I have" she said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes walking towards him but before she could get their Brooke beat her.

She bounced over, Peyton right behind her "Great game boyfriend"

"Thanks baby" he said before she kissed him, claiming her 'ownership'.

"Eww guys sister in the room"

"Come on we see you and Nathan kissing all the time it's the same for me Hales" Jake said.

Theresa asked Nathan "So you know Haley is a mother right? And that doesn't freak you out."

"Nope I love Sophia." Nathan said looking down at her playing with a soft basketball.

"Sorry to cut this short Theresa, but we should be going." Then we all just walked away.

We gathered in the hallway "I hate her" Jake and I said simultaneously.

"Wow twins think alike" Lucas said. "Okay so Nathan and I will take my car because I don't want Sophia to be out in the cold and we will meet at mine for movie night a day late."

"Okay" the four of them said. We walked in two different directions and when we got to the door Nathan opened the door so I could push the stroller though then he grabbed my hand leading us to the car

"Well well if it is a cute little family" We heard behind us, turning around

"What do you want West?" Nathan questioned as I stiffened and Nathan tightened his grip on my hand.

"Oh wait it's not because, look that's my kid not Nathan's."

"Come on Hales" Nathan said as we began to walk away.

"Don't worry Nathan I will see you in the state championship and Haley I will see you in your dreams."

We just continued walking until we got to my car. I put the car seat in as Nathan collapsed the stroller throwing it in the trunk. As Nathan moved to put the diaper bag in the backseat with Sophia I noticed him check to make sure Sophia was safely in her carseat. I smiled. "Hey I didn't get that chance to tell you how hot you looked tonight" he said closing my car door for me and running around to sit in his seat.

"Hot huh?" I questioned, normal Nathan would say cute or beautiful not hot.

"Well that and beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, cute, sexy, but I didn't want to seem like a stalker so I stuck with hot." Then he smirked, his smirk met mine as I quickly kissed him then began to drive.

* * *

After the movie was over Lucas and Peyton went home, Jake and Brooke stayed in the living room as Nathan and I went to my room. I held his hand as we walked up the stairs. "I love that movie"

"What's your favorite part?"

"When Will tells Ronnie a secret and she is able to open up to him enough and admit that she plays the piano. I love that because the music is so good and the way she just lets herself go. Then she tells her dad how good it feels to play...I love how vulnerable she gets when she plays because that's how I am."

As we got to my room I said "I want to go check on Soph real quick, she always kicks her blanket off in the middle of the night and I want to fix it because it's going to be cold tonight."

"I can do it." Nathan said walking across the hall. As I went to open my door I heard him shout worriedly "Haley!"

I ran into her room. "She's not in there!"

"What?" I yelled, I went and looked in there, turning on the lights, "I will call 911"

I ran into the hallway "MOM, DAD, JAKE, BROOKE! Sophia's gone! She's not in her room"

"Sophia Sophia" I heard Nathan calling out checking around my room then going back to her room. My parents, Jake, and Brooke were with me instantly "Haley" Nathan called, he held up a note stating 'The perfect family, not anymore.'

"Damien" I whispered "Damien stole my baby, that's what that noise was, about a half hour ago, I heard a noise upstairs, but when I said something no one else had heard it so I thought it was my imagination."

The police then arrived asking a million questions that Nathan answered for me.

"So we will need to know what the car looked like."

"Well we saw it in the parking lot as we left the game"

"Okay sir would you please come over here and describe the car and Mr. West? Then we will check out all the highways, bus and trains stations, airports, and we will get everyone looking for the license plate once we find the cars information."

I sat on the couch as a whirlwind of people moved by me, back and forth, back and forth, it was all I blur, my baby girl was missing. I walked up to her room slowly by myself.

* * *

I stood over her crib looking into it, and picked up Mr. Waffles. I held it to my chest, smelling her scent. I heard footsteps behind me, someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I instantly recognized it was Nathan. "I can't lose her Nathan she is my everything."

He whispered in my ear "We are going to find her, they found the car he was using and the license plate number and now every highway patrol is out there looking for him. There are so many leads. We **will **find her. I promise you." He told me as I turned around in his arms and cried into his chest. He simply held me whispering encouraging words to me. He gave me hope. "Lucas, Jake, Peyton, and Brooke all are going out to look along with Karen, and Keith, and Mr. Sawyer. So many people that love both of you, I will go out if you want but I figured you would want me here." I nodded against his chest. "We should probably go downstairs." He whispered. I grabbed his hand and wandered down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and started to cook, something, anything. I needed to stop thinking about it. After I was done I walked back into the living room where Jake, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas stood talking to Nathan "Hey Haley, we just stopped to see if there was any new news, we are just about to head back out."

"You guys don't have to"

"We want to."

Just as they were about to head out the door an officer came in. "Ms. James" he said walking over to me "We have located Sophia."

"Oh thank god" I said hugging Jake who was standing next to me

"Another officer caught him on the highway heading south, he called for backup and got involved in a high speed chase, the then ended up rear ending someone. No one was hurt, and luckily he had the common sense to take the car seat too. He hadn't gotten far so they are headed to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, just as a precaution to make sure they are both okay."

"I don't want him in the same car as her, get them in two separate cars." I said forcefully.

"Already happened, they are about a half hour away from the hospital now." I felt Nathan next to me and I pulled him close to me as I cried some tears of relief.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Soooo Soooo sorry it's been so long since I published a new chapter and this one isn't the best, but better stuff is coming soon I promise**_

* * *

I sat in the waiting room tapping my hands on my legs, Nathan was sitting next to me, Jake and Lucas went for coffee, Brooke and Peyton went to the bathroom, and my parents had sat across from us. Nathan reached over and grabbed my hands "Sorry" I said with a small smile

"It's okay, but you don't have anything to worry about, she is okay."

Then three cops came walking in with Sophia I ran up to them with everyone behind me. I grabbed her out of their hands, I held her close to me as I sobbed. I took a look over her, she looked okay. I saw Damien walk in with cop around him. I handed Sophia to my mother and walked over to him. "How dare you! How dare you take her!" I yelled before slapping him across the face.

Jake grabbed his shirt pinning him against the wall "I thought I told you to stay away from them punk, you are going to regret this" as he raised his arm to punch him I told Jake "Don't Jake you're too good for this."

Jake let him go backing away but Nathan moved in front of him. "Well I'm not!" And he punched him, and then he stepped back. "Oh and you're wrong, at the game you told me I had nothing, I have it all!" Nathan said to him backing away.

* * *

My parents, Jake, and I sat in the examination room with Sophia and the doctor. "So she is fine?" I questioned.

The doctor nodded "Yes it seems like she wasn't harmed at all...Although" She said pulling out her prescription pad. "I prescribe for you to get a good night rest and a day of relaxation to calm down because she is absolutely fine."

"Thank you doctor" I said smiling a little bit as she handed me the slip.

"And for the record...I think you're doing great. I am partners with Sophia's doctor and from what I see you're a great mother."

"Thank you" I said smiling more then she excused herself out of the room. I reached out and picked Sophia up from the examination table. I looked down at her again wondering how Damien could do something like this to her. To me. She was looking up at me with her big brown eyes and all those thoughts left my mind looking at her in perfect condition. Luckily she looked like me, she didn't look anything like Damien, all me. This was when I looked at her I didn't think of _him._

I walked out of the room and up to the front desk, telling them my information for billing. I saw Nathan and Lucas talking to a police officer, my father and Jake walked over to join them.

I saw Brooke walking toward me in the corner of my eye "Hey Hales, I know that Sophia is okay but can I just hold her, I just need to see it for myself." I smiled at my best friend as she whispered this with her tearstained face. I handed her over as Sophia held her hand out grasping onto Brooke's finger. I chuckled as Brooke leaned down to kiss Sophia's forehead. Brooke walked and sat down on the couch a few feet away as I finished giving the nurse my billing information.

Lucas and Nathan walked over and joined me at the desk when they finished talking to the officer, Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist .

"So the police said the trial date will remain the same as it was before and he will be in jail until that day." Lucas told me.

"They think it would be best you and Sophia are there but if you don't want to see him again we will all go for you." Nathan sweetly offered.

"No I need to see his face when he gets put in jail."

My parents walked over and stood with us. "You ready to go home honey?" My mother questioned.

"Yes, yes I am."

My father started to organize people "We can take Haley and Sophia, since we have a car seat set up, and Nathan you can come too. Lucas and Peyton you can drive. Brooke and Jake you can go in whatever car you like..."

Then Brooke cut in "Here's how it will go, sorry Mr. James but this is not your forte Lucas and Peyton you two take your car and go home, it's been a long day. Then the rest of us will take the minivan, Jake and I will be in the middle seat and Nathan, Haley, and Sophia will take the back, get it, got it good." I could only laugh at her antics, you had to love her, you just had to.

The second we hit the road, Brooke and Jake fell asleep, along with Sophia. Nathan was leaning against the corner of the backseat and I was leaning on him. I kept looking to Sophia, Nathan noticed and whispered "Take a nap, it's been a long day. She is fine." His words had a calming effect on me as I fell asleep.

When we got home I took Sophia out of her carrier and brought her up to my room. I sat on the floor to change her diaper and put her in some new clothes. When I was just about done I saw Nathan and Jake pushing Sophia's crib back into my room "We figured you wouldn't sleep without her" Jake told me.

I hugged him as he took Sophia for a minute. My parents came up and said goodnight to all us kids, and that we have too much drama in our lives for them, only my parents would say something like that after their grand daughter was kidnapped.

"Nathan, will you stay with me tonight?" I looked up into his eyes "Sure, I mean I would rather go home later and get questioned than now at 4 A.M." He took off his jeans and sat on my bed in his boxers and a t-shirt.

I sang Sophia a lullaby and laid her in the crib with her bottle. I turned off all the lights in my room aside from the lamp next to my bed.

Nathan laid down in my bed and turned it off as I laid in his arms. We pulled the blankets up and he wrapped his arms around me. "Did you mean what you said when you told Damien you had it all?"

"Of course, he said I have nothing, well I have basketball, all my friends, my grades aren't half bad considering your helping me, I have a huge house, and most importantly I have you and Sophia. You two are _the _two most important things in my life." I kissed him before shutting my eyes.

* * *

We were woken at 7 A.M. to pounding at the door. Everyone in the house somewhat gathered at the top of the stairs just about to go downstairs when they saw me and Nathan walk out of my room.

They all stared I mouthed "Nothing happened" they nodded and we all descended the stairs, my parents answered the door to see Nathan's father storming in "There you are, why didn't you come home last night? I mean the game ended at 9:30!" Brooke and Jake left the room and as much as I wanted to stay I could hear Sophia on the baby monitor crying.

"Dad calm down, this is not the time or place"

"No I will not calm down, answer my question!"

"Haley's daughter was kidnapped last night Dad!" he yelled "they didn't find her till 2 A.M. and then we went to the hospital to get her checked out and we didn't get back here till 4 A.M. I figured I would rather answer these questions in the morning not then." And that was all I heard before grabbing Sophia from her crib and rocking her back to sleep.

By the time she fell back to sleep Nathan was back in my room "Everything okay?"

"Yeah I told him I would talk to him at home"

"I'm here Nate...I know it doesn't seem like much but I am always here."

"I know" He said kissing the top of my head and leading me back to the bed.

"I never got to ask last night, are you okay, Damien hit you pretty hard during the game last night."

"I am fine, I really am, in the craziness of last night I forgot that it even happened, now let's get back to sleep."

"Alright"

As he shut his eyes I just laid there thinking, when I thought I heard his breathing level out I whispered to myself. "You're always saving me"

He whispered back "There's nothing else I would rather do"

I pushed myself up to look at him "What do you mean?"

"There is nowhere else I would rather be than saving you or Sophia from anything" He said with his deep blue eyes burning holes into mine.

"I love you" I said leaning down to kiss him.

"I know" he joked and that was the last thing I remember before I fell asleep.


End file.
